A Descendant's Story: Auradon Welcomes the Evil Six
by TheRanger'sDaughter
Summary: The children of Maleficent, Gaston, Shan Yu, Cruella, Jafar, Evil Queen are sent to Auradon by Prince's Ben proclamation for a chance to become good and change their lives. But can they learn how to escape their parent's shadows or is evil all that is in their DNA?
1. A Second Chance

It has been or will be over a year since I updated **Villainous Summer** and I realized that I don't really like it anymore. I have several plot holes and other problems I am not overly happy with. I have forgotten some of the characters or haven't flushed them out as much as I would have liked. I have decided that I am going to redo the series from the very first story. There will be a lot of characters who are the same but there will also be new characters and some will be changed from major changes to minor. Some parings will be different and the story itself will be different in its own way either by new events are changes to old events. I am sorry for not giving any notice but these things happen sometimes. Especially with a arch that has as many parts as this one did. For now enjoy this new chapter and all it has to come.

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Disney Descendants nor do I own Disney I only own my OCs**

* * *

 **A Second Chance**

* * *

Prince Benjamin Gold, better known as Ben, was walking through the royal gardens with his twin sister Rosalina Gold. Both were the sixteen-year-old children of King Beast and Queen Belle. Prince Ben had brown/honey colored hair with pale green eyes (a trait from his grandfather) and a muscular build. His sister had long flowing brown hair but her eyes came from her mother and where an almost chocolate brown. For about a month now Ben had been having dreams of a purple haired girl on a faraway island. Her eyes were emerald green with golden flecks in them and she seemed different in some way.

"Ben you ok?" Rose asked her older brother. He had beaten her to the crown by seven precious minutes.

"Rose I am so confused. I have been having these dreams of a purple haired girl on an island so much different then here. I think I may like her," Ben admitted to his sister.

"Well you are going to be crowned King before too long why don't you try and find a way to bring her over to Auradon," Rose asked her brother. Ben stopped and turned to his sister.

"I have thought about a proclamation to bring the children from the Isle of the Lost over to Auradon but I have to run it by mom and dad plus Audrey is being so clingy I don't know she will react," Ben said. Rose snorted in a very un-lady like way.

"Audrey will always be Audrey but I can help you work mom and dad," Rose promised. Ben smiled at his sister.

"Ok," he replied.

 **~ A Few Weeks Later~**

Ben stood on a slightly raised platform in the middle of his large bedroom at the royal castle. Rose sat awkwardly on a chair reading a book. A tailor was bussing taking measurements for his coronation outfit. Ben wasn't listening to him as he mumbled to himself. He was looking out the window where he could just make out the magical barrier around the Isle. Ben heard the door open and he turned so he was facing the door. Ben's parents walked into the room, arm in arm, smiling fondly.

"How is it possible you are going to be crowned King next month? You're just a baby!" beast said. Rose looked up at her parents.

"He's turning 16 dear," Queen Belle reminded her husband gently.

"Hey, dad," Ben and Rose greeted.

"Sixteen?" beast exclaimed again almost as if he couldn't believe it. "That's far too young to be crowned King. I didn't make a good decision till I was at least 42," the beast continued. Belle was tiding up the room and stopped by the bed with some clothes in her hands. She turned to her husband and scoffed.

"You know dad you could change the age," Rose butted in before her mother could say something. Belle nodded in agreement with her daughter.

"Besides you married me at 28," Bell added.

"Well it was either you are a tea pot," beast said with a wink. Ben and Rose chuckled and Belle glared at her husband.

"Kidding," he said then turned back to his son and daughter.

Ben didn't know how his parents were going to react but took a deep breath. Rose had gotten up and her hand weaved its way into his. He was glad for the support. He starts to move forward but the tailor stops him and shakes his head.

"Mom, Dad. I have chosen my first official proclamation," he said and noticed the look of pride on his parent's faces mainly his father's. "I've decided that the children on the Isle of the Lost should be given a chance…to live here in Auradon," he finished.

The tailor stopped what he was doing and sat down in shock. The King's face fell and Belle dropped the shirt she had been folding in surprise. Ben took a step of the platform this time Rose following him quietly.

"Every time I look out to the island, I feel they have been abandoned." His parents passed a look and Ben's father looked as if he wasn't sure he had heard his son right.

"The children of our sworn enemies, living amongst us?" the Beast said hoping beyond hope that he had heard his son wrong.

"We start out with just a few at first. Only the ones that need our help the most. I have already chosen the six of them," Ben said.

"Have you?" Ben's father said sternly as he walked towards Ben.

"I gave you a second chance," Belle said grabbing her husband by the arm, and then she asked cautiously, "who are their parents?"

Ben took a deep breath and looked at Rose. She gave him a nudge.

"The son of Cruella De-Vill… the daughter of Evil Queen… the son of Jafar…. the son of Shan Yu… the daughter of Malficent…and the daughter of Gaston" Ben said. He knew the names Maleficent and Gaston would cause a strong reaction from his parents. The tailor jumped and shrieked at the mention of Maleficent. Ben's father had a look of furry on his face and Belle gasped.

"MALFICENT! She is the worst villain in all the land! She is the Mistress of Evil! Gaston! The man who tried to murder me, lock up your grandfather in the asylum for crazy people, and he tried to force your mother to marry him! Are you out of your mind!" Beast shouted angrily. Rose flinched a little.

"Dad just here me out…" Ben started but his father cut him off angrily.

"I won't hear of it. They are guilty of unspeakable crimes!" Ben's father shouted. As Beast shouted the tailor and other servants left the room quietly and quickly.

"Dad," Ben argued," their children are innocent. Don't you think they deserve a shot at a normal life?" "Dad?" Ben was almost pleading and Rose sent her father the same look. Belle turned to look at her husband. After a pause Beast dropped his gaze from his son who sent him the pleading look. He then looked at Belle who was watching him expectantly. Finally, he said somewhat defeated.

"I suppose the children are innocent," he said with a sigh. Ben let go a silent sigh of relief deep inside him. His father was going to allow him to carry on with his plan. The beast turned to leave still looking a little bothered and Belle went to her son and daughter.

"Well done you two. Support your brother Rose he will need it," Belle said fixing Ben's shirt then turned to walk back to husband who was waiting for her. "Shall we?" she asked. The two-left arm in arm. Ben sighed once more and walked over to the window playing with his ring.

"What do you think they will be like?" Rose asked her brother as she gazed out the window with him.

"I don't know Rose but I hope Audrey and Chad don't give them too much trouble. You will be at their welcoming ceremony, won't you?" Ben asks. Rose smiled.

"Of course, Ben but it may be a little too much," she said. Ben shrugged.

"Audrey is in charge of it so it should be fine," Ben said. Rose snorted.

"Mistake number one," she murmured. Ben turned to glare at her but Rose had already gone to leave the room.

* * *

So this was the first chapter of the redo what do you think? I already did something a little different and I ended up giving Ben a twin sister because I like stories where Ben has a sibling.


	2. It Runs in the Family

Alright this is the second chapter. I wasn't going to reveal any parings till they showed up in the story but I will reveal this one to put people's minds at ease. This will be a Bal (Ben/Mal) story. Although Gabby is a major character Ben will be parried with Mal. Since this is moving at a slower pace and I am trying to flush everyone out there should be more Ben/Mal scenes then there were in the original but other people get the spot light too. In this version I have also included **Rotten to the Core**. I don't own it (accept for the Gabby and Shane solo parts I added 'don't bite my head off if they aren't that good'). Lastly Gabby's second sentence about why she doesn't want to go to Auradon isn't mine either and I am honestly a little aggravated I never thought of this the first time around.

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Disney Descendants nor do I own Disney I only own my OCs**

* * *

 **It Runs in the Family**

* * *

The Isle of the Lost was a dark grimy place housing the villains and their children. In a relatively quiet area sixteen-year-old Mal, daughter of Maleficent, sat on a rundown pinch waiting for her crew to arrive. Mal pretty much ran things on the Isle since her mother was the head villain. Mal had short dark purple hair with emerald eyes with golden flecks in them. She was sporting a leather jacket with her symbol (two dragons one purple one green facing each other) gloves, and some ripped jeans. Beside her was sixteen-year-old Evie, daughter of Evil Queen, with dark blue hair with hints of black in it and dark brown eyes. She was applying makeup to pass the time her broken crown symbol visible on her jacket. On the other side of Mal was sixteen-year-old Jay, son of Jafar, with long brown hair and brown eyes. He was wearing a read beany, a leather jacket with a cobra on the back, and ripped jeans.

"What is taking so long?" Jay asked in annoyance.

"Chill will you," a deep intimidating voice said. Mal, Jay, and Evie all turned to see Shane Yu emerging from the shadows. Shane was the sixteen-year-old son of Shan Yu. He was big and muscular (almost twice the size of Jay) with long brown hair and glaring yellow eyes. He had on a slightly ripped jacket with a falcon on the back of it and a hood with fur lining it.

"Shane nice of you to show up," Mal said. Shane shrugged and nearly pushed Jay of the table. Shane had an explosive temper and due to his size, most people tended to avoid picking fights with him.

"We are here Mal," Carlos said as he jogged up. His sister not far behind him. Carlos was the fourteen-year-old son of Cruella with platinum blond hair with dark roots and brown eyes. He had a white, red, and black jacket with two dog bones on the back made to look like a 'X', shorts, a fluffy tail attached to his belt, and combat boots. His sister Clara had long black hair with blond highlights throughout, and brown eyes, she was seven. She also had on a white, black, and red jacket but hers had a broken collar stitched on the back and she too was wearing shorts, boots, and a fluffy tail. Both Carlos and Clara were shy and fearful (Clara more so then her brother). Clara was close with Gabriela LeGume because the older girl had helped raise her. Clara followed Carlos around so she was invited into the villainous group. Carlos sat on the table close to Mal while Clara climbed up on some boxes.

Severe cursing in French let Mal know the last member of the group had arrived. Gabriela LeGume was the only daughter of Gaston LeGume and the youngest. She was also sixteen but had only recently turned sixteen. Those who knew her well referred to her as Gabby while her father and two older brothers called her Gabriela. Gabby was ten months younger than her older twin brothers Gaston Jr. and Gaston III. Gabby has long black hair that today is in a ponytail, clear crystal blue eyes, and she is wearing black jeans, her mother's rose necklace, an orange shirt with a red jacket over the top, her symbol, a loaded bow with the arrow going through a heart, is shown on the back of the jacket. Of all the kids on the isle she was the most attractive looking. Gabriela was a decent sized girl for her age and smart. The members of her group called her Gabby not Gabriela.

"Now that everyone is here let's go cause some trouble and Clara you keep watch," Mal said. The group of seven grinned wickedly and six of them charged down the hill. Clara found a place where she could watch the events unfold.

 ** _Mal & Gabby: _**_They say we're trouble_

 _They say we're bad_

 _They say we're evil_

 _And that makes us glad_

 ** _Jay:_** _A dirty no-good_

 _Down to the bone_

 _Your worst nightmare_

 _Can't take me home_

 ** _Shane & Evie:_** _So, we've got some mischief_

 _In our blood_

 _Can you blame us?_

 _We never got any love_

 ** _Carlos:_** _They think I'm callous_

 _A low-life hood_

 _I feel so useless_

 ** _All:_** _Misunderstood!_

 ** _The girls:_** _Mirror, mirror on the wall_

 _Who's the baddest of them all?_

 _Welcome to my wicked world, wicked world_

 ** _All:_** _I'm rotten to the core, core_

 _Rotten to the core_

 _I'm rotten to the core, core_

 _Who could ask for mre?_

 _I'm nothing like the kid next-like the kid next door_

 _I'm rotten to the (core), I'm rotten to the (core)_

 _I'm rotten to the core._

 ** _Mal:_** _Call me a schemer_

 _Call me a freak_

 _How can you say that?_

 _I'm just…unique!_

 ** _Shane:_** _I am as mean as mean gets_

 _I can't help it that I have my issues_

 _I am one hell of a fighter oh yes, it is true_

 _but since when was that a crime?_

 ** _Jay:_** _What, me? A traitor?_

 _Ain't got your back?_

 _Are we not friends?_

 _What's up with that?_

 ** _Gabby:_** _A heartbreaker and troublemaker should be my thing_

 _I turn their heads then I break their hearts_

 _It really is such a shame that I am too good for ya_

 _I am hard to handle but what's wrong with that?_

 ** _Evie:_** _So I'm a misfit_

 _So I'm a flirt_

 _I broke your heart?_

 _I made you hurt?_

 ** _Carlos:_** _The past is past_

 _Forgive, forget_

 _The truth is…_

 ** _All:_** _You ain't seen nothing yet!_

 ** _Girls:_** _Mirror, mirror on the wall_

 _Who's the baddest of them all?_

 _Welcome to my wicked world, wicked world_

 ** _All:_** _I'm rotten to the core, core_

 _Rotten to the core_

 _I'm rotten to the core, core_

 _Who could ask for more?_

 _I'm nothing like the kid next-like the kid next door_

 _I'm rotten to the (core), I'm rotten to the (core),_

 _I'm rotten to the core_

The group of six finally stopped their singing and dancing routine and Clara came down to join them. A mother rolled her child past and Mal stole the child's lollypop. She held it high up in the area and everyone laughed. Then the laughter turned into panic screaming and they darted away. Clara whimpered slightly and Mal turned around. Two of Maleficent's henchman were standing there.

"Hey mum," Mal greeted and Maleficent pushed the two brutes out of the way as she stepped forward.

"Stealing candy, Mal? I'm _so_ disappointed," she said.

"It's from a baby," Mal said hopefully holding the candy out for her mother to see. Maleficent's expression changed to approval.

"That's my nasty little girl," she said taking the candy from her daughter. She spat on and stuck it under her armpit. She then handed it to one of her henchmen, "give it back to the dreadful creature" she said.

"But mom," Mal pouted.

"Remember Mal it's the deets that make the difference between mean and truly evil," Maleficent said. Maleficent waved at the mother of the child as she rolled him away.

"When I was your age, I was cursing entire kingdoms," Maleficent said leading Mal away from the other kids. Clara had moved over to her brother. The purple haired teenager mouthed along with her having heard this before. "I'm just trying to teach you the thing that really counts. How to be me."

"I know that," Mal said with a nod. "And I will do better." The others had to look away. They all knew how hard it was to please their parents.

"Oh! There's news," Maleficent announced dramatically. She strolled in front of them with five of her goons getting behind them one for each teenager minus Mal. "I buried the lead. You six have been chosen to go to a different school….in Auradon."

At the announcement, all of them tried to escape (minus Mal and Clara) and Maleficent's henchman seized them holding them tight so they couldn't run away. Clara watched wide eyed unable to run away even though she easily could have.

"What?!" Mal yelped. "I'm not going to some boarding school filled to the brim with prissy pink princess," Mal fumed.

"And prefect princes," Evie said stepping forward. Mal through her a disgusted look and she quickly amended her thought, "ugh" she said with fake disgust.

"Yea, I don't do uniforms," Jay added, "unless its leather you feel me?" he asked.

"All that singing to animals and kindness would suffocate me," Shane growled.

"Let's not forget who runs the joint…the Beast. It's a beast, he's got fangs razor sharp ones  
Massive paws, killer claws for the feed" Gabby said doing such an amazing imitation of her father on the last sentence she nearly makes Carlos jump and Clara whimpers.

"I read somewhere that they allow dogs in Auradon. Mom says they are rabid pack animals who eat boys who don't behave," Carlos added stepping forward. Clara whimpered and Jay barked in his ear. Carlos jumped and Shane hit Jay hard in the shoulder.

"Yea mom we are not going," Mal concluded once everyone had their say.

"Oh, and you aren't going to see me doing curtsies and….," Mal continued till her mother made a shushing motion.

"Aww you are thinking small pumpkin. It's all about _world domination_!" Mal's mother said then walked off shouting, "Knuckleheads" over her shoulder. The henchmen followed leaving the group of teenagers and Clara by themselves. They only followed when Maleficent yelled "Mal!" over her shoulder when they didn't follow. Mal's eyes widened and she darted after her mother the others following.

"You will go, you will find the wand and you will bring it back to me," Maleficent commanded them. "Easy peasy". Everyone was in Maleficent's house with their family.

Cruella was over by the fridge; Jay and Jafar were over by the kitchen sink. Evil Queen was looking at herself in a mirror. Gaston was standing at the end of the kitchen counter with the Gaston twins beside him. Shan Yu was standing by the door looking slightly bored. Mal, Evie, Carlos, Shane, and Gabby where all standing by Maleficent while Clara was hiding in a corner.

"What's in it for us?" Mal asked.

"Matching thrones, hers and hers crowns," her mother responded while doing her nails.

"I think she meant us," Shane said gesturing vaguely towards himself and the other villain kids.

Maleficent threw the nail file over her shoulder and leaned forward, "it's all about you and me, baby. Don't you enjoy making innocent people suffer?" she asked. Mal laughed nervously.

"Well of course who doesn't?" she replied.

"Well, then get me that wand! And you and I can see that and so much more! And with that wand and my scepter, I _will be able to bend both good and evil to my will_!"

"Our will," Evil Queen corrected, looking up from a mirror. Cruella pointed at the Evil Queen to signify she agreed. Gaston and Jafar nodded their consent and Shan Yu looked aggravated that Maleficent had left him out.

"Our will, our will," Maleficent said then snapped her fingers to get Mal's attention, "And if you refuse," she said to Mal, "you're grounded for the rest of your life, missy."

"What? Mom!" Mal exclaimed.

The two of them had their usual staring contest which they all knew Maleficent would win because she usually did. Their eyes glowed green but even Mal knew it would be a losing battle. Mal tried to hold on for as long as she could but it was no use. She had to turn away. "Fine, whatever," she complained.

"I win."

* * *

What did you guys think? Yes it is longer and I had to stop here or it would have been like 3,000 words or something and reading through a 3,000 + word chapter isn't fun. Not revealing any other couples till they are shown in the story besides Bal (Ben/Mal) so don't ask.


	3. Leaving the Isle

Another chapter up. These are getting up fairly fast because they are already done so don't expect updates this quick after I get caught up. Not much happens in this chapter other then the parents being parents and everyone leaves the Isle.

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Disney Descendants nor do I own Disney I only own my OCs**

* * *

 **Leaving the Isle**

* * *

"Evie! My little Evil-ette in training," Evil Queen called. As Evie sat down across from her, she said, "You just find yourself a prince with a big castle and a mother-in-law wing."

"And lots and lots of mirrors," they said in unison. Evie started laughing and smiling widely.

"No laughing. Wrinkles," her mom said. Evie stopped and pouted.

At this point, each of them had walked over to their parent. Clara followed Carlos over to Cruella and Gabby walked over to her father and brothers. Shane reluctantly walked over to his father.

"Well, they're not taking my Carlos. I'd miss him too much," Cruella said.

"Really, mom?" Carlos asked surprised. Clara looked equally surprised.

"Yes!" she exclaimed. "Who would touch up my roots? Fluff my furs and scrape the bunions off my feet?" she kicked up a leg, which Carlos caught. Clara whimpered. She knew when Carlos was gone that would be her job.

"Maybe a new school wouldn't be the worst thing," Carlos said with a sigh dropping his mother's leg. He threw Clara a look of apology but he knew his little sister would understand.

"Carlos, they have dogs in Auradon!" she reminded him. Carlos paled and looked alarmed. Clara leaned closer to her brother.

"Oh, no! I'm not going!"

Maleficent groaned.

"Jay's not going either! I need him to stock the shelves in my store," Jafar said then he asked Jay, "What did you score?"

Jay handed his father many items including a lamp. The moment he saw the lamp Jafar's face lit up and he dropped everything else.

"A lamp a lamp," he said excitedly rubbing it vicariously. Maleficent rolled her eyes.

"Dad I already tried," Jay admitted sadly. Jafar pouted and threw the lamp back to his son.

"Well Evie isn't going anywhere till we get rid of this unibrow," the Evil Queen said as she plucked at Evie's eyebrows.

"Shane has work to do on the Isle so he isn't going anywhere either," Shan Yu said forcefully.

"I will not be sending Gabriela either," Gaston said.

"Really you want me here?" Gabby asked her father in surprise.

"Of course, not but if I have to send someone I would rather it be one of my strapping young sons. They should have been chosen anyway seeing how you have housework to do and this is a mission you are likely to mess up," Gaston said. The twins smirked at their younger sister who glared at them.

"What is _wrong_ with you all? People used to cower at the mention of our names! For twenty years, I have searched of a way off the island," Maleficent said. "For twenty years, they have robbed us of our _revenge_." Evie started helping her mother by plucking at her eyebrows.

"Revenge on Snow White and her horrible little men," Maleficent continued.

"Ouch!" the Evil Queen exclaimed angrily.

"Revenge on Aladdin and his bloated Genie!"

"I will-" Jafar shouted, but was quickly calmed down by Jay.

"Revenge on every squeaky Dalmatian that escaped your clutches."

"Oh, they didn't get baby!" Cruella said smiling. She was squeezing the plush toy dog on her shoulder. "They didn't get the baby." Cruella laughed. Carlos held the bridge of his nose and Clara scooted away from her crazy mother.

"Revenge on Mulan and Shang."

Shan Yu balled his fist up and Shane grabbed Clara and moved her out of the way just before his father hit the wall.

"Revenge on that monstrous beast for stealing the women you love and that bookworm who would chose a monster over a man," Maleficent continued.

Gaston growled and balled his fists. Gabby scooted away from him as discreetly as possible.

"And I Maleficent, the most evilest villain of them all…" she said. "I will finally have my revenge on Sleeping Beauty and her relentless prince." She turned to face everyone. "Villains! Our day has come. E.Q., give her the magic mirror."

"This is your magic mirror?" Evie asked once handed the small, shattered mirror. It didn't seem too impressive.

"Well, it ain't what it used to be. Then again, neither are we." Evil Queen said as she gestured to the other parents. "It will help you find things."

Evie's face lit up. "Like a prince!"

"Like my waistline," said Evil Queen.

"Like the magic wand! Hello!" Maleficent said.

"Hello," Evil Queen echoed.

Maleficent struggled to get her spell book out of the fridge but after Evil Queen got the door open she smiled triumphally. "Ah! My spell book! Come, come darling," she said lovingly stroking the book. She told Mal it would work in Auradon. "Remember when we were spreading evil and ruining lives?"

"Like it was yesterday," Shan Yu said.

"And now, you will be making your own memories…by doing exactly as I tell you," Maleficent said, giving the book to Mal.

Maleficent sent them away to pack their belongings leading her daughter up to the balcony. Carlos ended up throwing his stuff in a garbage bag before returning with his mother and sister. Evie had to pack all of her makeup and girly stuff in several suitcases her purse would be used as a school bag. Carlos's backpack was in his garbage bag. Jay and Shane each had one duffle bag in addition to their school backpacks. Mal packed one purple bag and slung her backpack over one shoulder. Gabby didn't have much either. She had a red duffle bag that she put her clothes in, her sketchbook, and the only book she owned **Her Handsome Hero** a gift from her mother and a stuffed teddy bear (also a gift from her mother) were put in the bag. Gabby didn't have a lot of clothes like Evie did so the bag was light. Her school backpack ended up on her back. After they all returned to Maleficent's house they waited for about five minutes before a horn sounded. Must be our ride.

Carlos hugged Clara tight and then ran towards Cruella when she sounded at him.

"Who's the fairest of them all?" Evil Queen asked Evie.

"Me!"

"Ugh."

"You," Evie corrected.

"Yes! Now let's go."

"Now recite our mantra," Jafar told Jay.

"There's no team in 'I'," Jay replied. Jafar smiled.

"Run along, you're making me tear up!"

Jay started to head out saying "My bag," while pointing to it. Jafar grabbed it, along with a few other things of Maleficent's.

"Stay mean my boy," Shan Yu told Shane roughly.

"Always dad," Shane said and he lead Clara out of the room.

Gabby turned to her father and brothers the last to leave Maleficent's castle beside Mal.

"Alright Gabriela you listen good and you listen well. While you are in Auradon you will find yourself a handsome strapping man so I can have good looking grandkids. You will be his pretty little wife and you will do everything he tells you. Beast has a son and a daughter. You will kill his son if you can and stay away from his daughter. I do not want her filling your head with nonsense," Gaston said almost threatening. Gabby nodded nervously. Her father could get a group of villagers all worked up imagine what he could do if she failed.

"Good now get out of here," he said. Gabby quickly left the room.

Outside the driver was packing the limo. Gabby handed him her bag then moved out of the way as Carlos scrambled into the limo. Clara watched from the sidelines along with the various villain parents. Gabby felt bad about leaving her behind.

Evie, Jay, and Shane squeezed into the limo (Shane being the biggest struggled a little). Gabby sat in the limo on the other side of Carlos and Mal finally arrived climbing in as well. As the car drove out their parents shouted different things at them.

"Bring home the gold!"

"Bring home a puppy!"

"Bring home a prince!"

"Bring home a concurred flag!"

"Bring home a man!"

The villain kids watched as they started moving towards Auradon.

Gabby glanced around the limo curiously. There was candy everywhere in trays along with other assorted items in various compartments. She knew that Jay's thieving instincts were trembling. Carlos and Jay began struggling to grab the candy. Shane grunted unhappily (seeing how he was in the middle of them) as they fought and Gabby took advantage of their struggle and grabbed a handful of candy stuffing it in her mouth. She had grabbed the colorful ones with the 'M' on them. The candy was so good and Gabby munched on it happily not even caring what her father would say about eating healthy and all that.

"You're looking a little washed out," Evie said about to put some makeup on Mal.

"Ew, stop," Mal said pushing her away. "I'm plotting."

"Well, it's not very attractive," Evie said then turned towards Gabby. Gabby had basically grown up with only her brothers and father. She remembered her mother but the idea of makeup was a totally foreign concept for her. Plus, makeup was a means to look more attractive and cover up flaws and Gabby already had enough trouble keeping the boys at bay. "Want some Gabby?" Evie asked.

"No thanks Evie makeup isn't my thing," Gabby said with a shake of her head.

Carlos picked up a Reese Cup and munched on it happily then he sighed. He smacked Jay.

"Hey Jay you, should try this. It is sweet and salty like…like I don't know what," Carlos said.

"Let me see," Jay said. Carlos opened his mouth to show Jay the chewed-up Reese.

"Carlos gross!" Gabby said and Jay slapped him stealing the candy and trying it for himself.

"Oh, that is good," he said.

Mal found a remote and pressed a button on it. The six teenagers could see out the front of the limo now. It looked as if the bridge had ended and they were going to drive into the ocean.

"Look!" Evie exclaimed suddenly.

The limo was heading towards the barrier that kept the magic out and the bridge. The bridge however seemed to end stopping over the waters and none of them knew how to swim.

"It's a trap!" Carlos yelled. Everyone in the limbo screamed except Shane (who was remarkably calm) and tried to find someone to cling too.

"We are going to die!" Gabby shrieked.

"Chill guys there is a golden bridge," Shane said gesturing outside. The driver pushed a button and the bridge completed itself. The limo continued along as if nothing had happened.

"What just happened?" Carlos asked.

"It must be magic!" Evie exclaimed.

Mal turned around and got the driver's attention. "Did this button just open up the magic barrier?" she asked holding the remote in her hand up to the driver so he could see the remote from where he was sitting.

"Nope," he said. "This one opens the magic barrier. That one opens my garage, and this one….," he pressed a button and a screen slid up, separating the man from the villain kids.

"Nasty," Mal said.

"I like the guy," Shane said obviously impressed.

* * *

Hope you guys liked it. Next chapter Ben and Rose are going to meet the VKs along with Audrey. I am pretty sure everyone can guess how that will go.


	4. An Auradon Welcome

Another chapter up. I am loving getting all the reviews from this story and the one-shots so thank you. I always thought about replying to reviews when I upload a new chapter but sometimes I don't know what to say. Maybe if I end up doing it I can just surprise you. This chapter was fun to write because I did it from a AK view instead of a VK view.

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Disney Descendants nor do I own Disney I only own my OCs**

* * *

 **An Auradon Welcome**

* * *

"Come on Rose they will be here any minute," Prince Ben said to his sister. Rose was trying to wash the paint of her hands (this is what happens when you are at the last minute trying to finish a poster).

"I am coming Ben," Rose said from inside the bathroom. She could hear Audrey sighing outside the door.

"I don't see what the big deal is Benny-Boo they wouldn't care if we are late," Audrey said. Rose tried not to sigh. Audrey hadn't wanted to go to the welcoming, shocking surprise.

"But I will care," Ben said.

They made it outside just as the limo rolled up. As the group got out Ben, Rose, Audrey and Fairy Godmother walked forward. Fairy Godmother was in front, Audrey had her arm lopped in Ben's and Rose was on the other side of her brother. The first two out were the purple haired girl…Mal, and the blue haired one…Evie. The bigger boy…Shane got stuck trying to get out but with a push stumbled out. The black-haired girl who was the spitting image of her father what was her name…Gabriela came out after him. The last two boys nearly tumbled out. The smaller blond haired one…Carlos was on the bottom holding the end of a blue towel. The bigger brown haired one…Jay was on top of him pulling on the cloth.

"Why do you even want whatever this is?" Carlos asked in exasperation.

"Because you want it!" Jay said. I had to admit it was kind of comical but Audrey watched with disapproval. The purple haired girl, Mal, whistled to get their attention as Ben, Rose, Audrey, and F.G. came closer to them.

"Guys we _have_ an audience," Mal said in annoyance. The boys stopped their squabbling.

"Um hi just cleaning up," Jay said nervously. "Get up," he hissed to the younger boy yanking him to his feet. Rose was glad she had on a different outfit because they might think they were seeing double. Both Rose and Audrey had brown hair and brown eyes although Rose's was up in a ponytail.

"Leave it like you found it," Fairy Godmother said, "and by that I just mean leave it," she said.

Jay throws all the stuff he had taken back into the limo Shane had only stolen one thing and passed it to Jay to throw back into the limo. Rose tried not to raise an eyebrow was that normal on the isle? That was when things got weird.

Jay left his group and headed over to Audrey. "Hello foxy," he said flirtingly. "The name's Jay." Audrey laughed awkwardly and Rose hid a smile. It was always fun seeing Audrey knocked off her game. Fairy Godmother leaned in between them to end the awkwardness.

"Welcome to Auradon Prep. I'm Fairy Godmother. Headmistress," she said bowing. Jay had left Audrey and returned to his friends.

" _THE Fairy Godmother_?" Mal asked. "As in 'Bibbidi-Bobbidi-Boo'?" she continued pretending to wave a wand and sound in awe. Rose was puzzled by her reaction. Everyone here knew who F.G. was and both Rose and her brother had known her for a long time. She wasn't someone who Rose would feel in awe of. Rose noticed the other Villain kids exchange glances.

"Bibbidi-Bobbidi-you-know-it!" said Fairy Godmother. Gabriela had decided she wanted to say something at this point.

"Yeah, I always wondered what it felt like for Cinderlla when you just…appeared out of nowhere! With that sparkling _wand_ and warm smile…and that sparkling _wand_ ," Gabriela said she tried smiling but it wasn't an enormous success.

"That was a long time ago," Fairy Godmother said. "And as I always say, don't focus on the past or you'll miss the future!" F.G. said and made some weird hand movements that made me want to laugh. Shane snorted and Mal had to kick him.

"It is so good to finally meet all of you," Ben said stepping forward. "I am Ben," he added.

" _Prince_ Benjamin," Audrey said, "soon to be King!" she squealed in obvious delight. Rose tried not to roll her eyes. Was Audrey only interested in her brother for his crown. Rose noticed the daughter of Gaston narrowing her eyes.

"You had me at 'prince'," Evie said, stepping forward and looking at Ben. "My mom's a queen which makes me a princess," she said and did a curtsy.

"The Evil Queen has no royal status here," Audrey said rudely. "And neither do you."

Evie stepped back, standing next to Mal. Shane nearly went forward, probably to defend her, when Jay grabbed his arm and shook his head. Rose shook her head. Audrey didn't have to be so mean to them. Rose wondered how Snow White, her daughter Sandra and son Steven would feel about making sure Evie did have her royal status.

"This is Audrey," Ben said introducing his girlfriend.

" _Princess_ Audrey. His _girlfriend_. Right, Benny Boo?" The daughter of Gaston still had her eyes narrowed in on Audrey. Ben chuckled almost nervously. It didn't sound nervous unless you knew him well. I felt bad for him Audrey was totally making this awkward.

"Try and ignore Audrey. I am Princess Rosalina but all my friends call me Rose," Rose said as a way of apology.

"Ben, Rose and Audrey are going to show you all around," FG told them, "and I'll see you all tomorrow. 'The doors of wisdom are never shut!' But the library hours are from eight to eleven and as you may have heard, I have a little thing about curfews." She smiled and walked off, taking the marching band and other students following her.

Ben stepped forward saying, "It is so, so, so good to finally meet-," he went to Jay for a handshake, but Jay gave him a light punch to the chest instead obviously unsure how to give a proper handshake, "-you all."

He shook Mal's hand next, staring at her for a bit. He then continued down the line. Rose and Audrey followed. Rose was trying to be friendly Audrey quite clearly was not. As he was shaking Carlos's hand, he said, "This is a momentous occasion, and one I hope will go down in history." He licked the chocolate off his fingers before he shook Evie's hand, and then went to Shane who nearly crushed his hand. He stopped in front of Gabriela to finish everyone off. "As the day, our two people begin to heal." He finished sticking out his hand. Rose stopped in front of Shane who was considerably bigger and taller than her. Rose noticed Gabriela just crossed her arms. Mal had wanted to avoid trouble and quickly drew Ben's attention away from Gabriela. Rose knew this was unnecessary as her brother wouldn't take offense.

"Or the day where you showed six people where the bathrooms are," Mal said sarcastically. Ben looked at them the smile still on his face.

"A little over the top?" he asked.

"A little more than a little bit," Mal said.

"Well, so much for my first impression," Ben said with a little laugh. Mal laughed as well staring at him. Rose could tell Ben liked Mal and she knew about the purple haired girl from her brother's dreams. What if this was her? Mal seemed a little nervous too maybe she liked him. Audrey must have picked up on the tone because she turned to look at Mal. A fake smile on her face and I knew the moment she opened her mouth nothing nice would come out.

"Hey, you're Maleficent's daughter, aren't you? Yea, you know what? I totally don't blame you for your mother trying to kill my parents and stuff. Oh, my mom's Aurora. Sleeping-"

"Beauty. Yeah, I've heard the name," Mal said, cutting her off. "Yea, and I totally don't blame your grandparents for inviting _everyone in the whole world_ except my mother, to their stupid christening."

"Water under the bridge?' Audrey asked, with a fake smile.

"Totes!" Mal faked a laugh at the same time as Audrey. _Well this was getting awkward_. Audrey then turned to Gabriela. Rose tried to nudge her in warning. The girl wouldn't take kindly to what Audrey was doing. Audrey of course ignored her and went to open her mouth.

"Let's make one thing clear sweetheart," Gabriela purred. "I don't like you. You can pretend all you want that you like us but you don't. You and I both know you are worried about someone stealing your boyfriend but maybe it has slipped your notice but I am the daughter of Gaston. Why would I want to date the son of the Beast…hm?" Gabriela asked. Her eyes were narrowed still and her entire body was tense. The guard was tense behind her. Mal pinched her and the girl dropped her gaze from a shocked Audrey and muttered something that might have been an apology.

"Sorry about that," Mal said trying to get a smile on her face.

"It's ok Audrey kind of started that," Rose said and there was awkward silence that followed.

"Okay," Ben said, clapping and getting the attention of the villain kids, "How about a tour? Auradon Prep. Originally built over three hundred years ago and then converted to a high school by my father when he became king," Ben told them as he led them down a path with Audrey and Rose on either side stopping in front of the statue.

The statue was none other than dad in human form. Ben clapped his hands at the statue and it groaned then shifted into Dad's cursed form. We could hear a scream behind us and turned. Carlos had jumped into Jay's arms, and Gabriela and Shane had lunged forward aggressively. Mal throw out an arm to stop them.

"Shane, Gabriela, Carlos it's okay," Ben said. "My father wanted this statue to morph from beast to man. To remind us that anything is possible," he said smiling at the group. His smile was radiating towards Gabriela, probably because Ben was hoping to friend her. The daughter of Gaston simply glared at Ben obviously unimpressed.

"Does he shed much?" Mal joked.

"Yeah, my mom won't let him on the couch," Ben responded, somewhat serious. Rose tried to hide the smile that was trying to end up on her face. Ben was slowly getting a hang of these VKs.

We headed towards the dorms and once we were inside the building Ben, Audrey, and I stopped by the large chalkboard that was near the stairs. Mal asked as they were walking in.

"So, you guys have a lot of magic here in Auradon. Like wands and things like that."

"Yeah, it exits of course," Ben answered. "But it's pretty much retired. Most of us here are just ordinary mortals."

Shane rolled his eyes, "Who just happen to be Kings and Queens?" he asked disgust entering his voice.

"That's true!" Audrey pipes up, smiling. "Our royal blood goes back hundreds of years." Rose frowned. Her mother wasn't royalty when she had meet dad, Aladdin, Mulan, and Flynn weren't royal either. Rose wondered if she should comment on this but then decided to drop it. None of the other kids seemed bothered by the inaccuracy. Although Rose wished Audrey would take it down a level.

"Doug! Doug come down here," Ben calls after a pause. Doug was in band and had light brown hair and blue-green eyes. He was still in his band uniform when he came down the stairs. "This Doug. He's gonna help you with your class schedules and show you the rest of the dorms." Ben gave Doug a pat then returned to Audrey. "I'll see you later, okay? And if there's anything you need feel free to-" Ben started till Audrey interrupted him.

"Ask Doug or Rosalina," Audrey said cutting him off and giving a small fake laugh. Ben laughed nervously as well. Rose felt bad for her brother once more. She gave him a small nudge.

"You go ahead and go me and Doug got this," she whispers to him. Ben sends her a grateful look. He and Audrey then walk out leaving Doug, Rose and the villain kids behind.

"Hi guys! I'm Dopey's son. As in Dopey, Doc, Bashful, Happy, Grumpy, Sleepy and-" he stumbled distracted as he noticed Evie and then said, "Heigh-ho," he breathed.

Evie strutted forward. "Evie. Evil Queen's daughter." Evie twirled a piece of her hair.

* * *

Hope you guys liked it. The reason Ben and Rose refer to her as Gabriela and not Gabby is because they don't know she goes by Gabby (in case anyone was wondering). I made Gabby a little more aggressive in this version which I feel like makes sense considering her background. Next chapter they will be settling in and trying to get the wand.


	5. Settling in and the Wand

Next chapter. This chapter involves the VKs settling in and trying to get the wand. I ended up changing their dorm setup so each gets their own room because with three people that makes more sense for three people.

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Disney Descendants nor do I own Disney I only own my OCs**

* * *

 **Settling in and the Wand**

* * *

"Well, about your classes. I put in the requirements already. History of Woodsmen and Pirates, Safety Rules for the Internet, and uh," he cleared his throat, "Remedial Goodness 101."

"Let me guess," Mal said from behind him, looking at the clipboard in his hands. "New class?"

"Fairy Godmother wanted us to add that class to make adjusting to Auradon a little easier," Rose explained.

"Let's go guys," Shane growled running up the nearest set of stairs. Mal, Evie, Jay, Carlos and Gabby started to follow.

Doug cleared his throat, "Oh, uh, yea. Your dorms are that way guys," he said pointing to the opposite staircase. Everyone turned around and headed back down the stairs towards the right direction of their dorms. Doug was repeating the dwarfs trying to remember the last one.

"Sneezy," Carlos said as he passed.

Rose decided to lead them up to the dorms.

"Male dorms are one side female dorms are on the other. Ben thought it would be easier on you guys if the three girls and three boys shared rooms so you guys have the only three bedrooms at Auradon. The girls are in room 124 the boys are in room 123. Dinner will be out in a couple of hours if you want to stop by and get something to eat. I will let you guys settle in now," Rose explained. Evie decided she better speak for the group.

"Thanks Rose," Evie said. Rose smiled in return and left the group standing there.

Mal opened the door to the girl's room not entirely sure what to expect. Evie and Gabby followed her in. The room was different then they had expected. It had a large main area with a couch, currently containing their bags and suitcases that they had thrown in the trunk of the limo, a table with some chairs, and three shut doors leading into bedrooms. The walls were pink and while there wasn't a window in the main area each room probably had a big one. Pictures of princess were up on the walls as well.

"Wow," Evie breathed, "this place is so amaz-"

"Gross," Mal and Gabby said together. Evie quickly changed her expression and her thought.

"I know, right? Amazingly gross," Evie said but when Gabby looked at her the girl still had a stupid happy expression on her face. Gabby really didn't like pink.

"Well I guess we better settle in and take a room," Mal said. Gabby grabbed her bag of the couch and went to the room on the left. As it turned out each room was the same with the same set up. They had a large bed with a canopy over the top, a desk to do homework, a small nightstand with a lamp, a full-length mirror, and a tall dresser made up the furniture. A large window with princess curtains let in loads of natural light. There was also a large closet with some outfits already in but still way to large in Gabby's opinion. There was also a bathroom as well. Gabby had grown up in a room the size of a small closet so this felt a little overwhelming. On each bed was a welcome gift. The welcome gift had some towels, a plastic container with shampoo and other hygiene products in it, and some school supplies. Mal had already slipped into the room on the right and Evie had went for the one in the middle. Gabby had so few items it didn't take her long to put her things away. She studied the room it still feeling far to girly for her taste but knew she couldn't do much about it now.

The boy's room had mostly the same setup except their color scheme was red and green. They also had a large television and a game console in the main area. Jay, Carlos, and Shane exchanged glances. Jay gestured for Shane to go first, which made sense because he was the biggest and had the shortest fuse. Shane took the center room while Carlos and Jay grabbed ones on either end.

Once they boys had settled in they returned to the main area. Carlos entertained himself with a video game while Jay appeared to be taking inventory of items he had managed to hide. Shane was watching Carlos play his video game. The door to their room opened and the girls walked in. Gabby walked over to the table where Jay had laid out the loot he had stolen. She walked over to him frowning.

"Um Jay what are you doing?" she asked.

"It's called stealing," Jay said. Gabby scoffed at him.

"I know that but what is the point," Gabby asked.

"Well Gabby it's like buying whatever I want except it is free," he said. Gabby shook her head.

"Okay, Jay so you can do that or you could leave all this here and pick it up when we take over the world," Mal said. Evie sitting on the couch looked up.

"You sound just like your mom," she said. Mal grinned.

"Thank you," Mal said.

"You do it your way and I will do it my way," Jay said.

At this point the boys got distracted by the video game. Even Gabby was showing more interest in the game then Mal. Mal got slightly irritated.

"Guys!" she complained irritated, "do I have to remind you what we are all here for?" she asked.

"Fairy Godmother…blah blah blah. Magic wand…blah blah blah," Shane said sarcastically and Jay chuckled.

"This is our one chance to prove ourselves to our parents," Mal said angrily. Everyone stopped what they were doing and turned to Mal. "To prove that we are evil and vicious and ruthless and cruel," Mal continued once she was sure they were focused on her. "Yea?" she asked.

"Yea," the others agreed and Shane looked embarrassed.

"Evie mirror me," Mal instructed.

Evie grabbed her mirror, "Mirror mirror on the…in my hand where does Fairy Godmother's wand stand?" she asked. The mirror showed the wand sitting there. Shane snorted.

"There it is," Carlos said.

"It might help if you zoom out," Shane said.

"Magic mirror not so close," Evie said and the mirror changed to a view of the world.

"That thing is terrible," Gabby complained.

"Closer…closer…closer," Evie said. Shane grunted impatiently.

"Stop it's in a museum. Do we know where that is?" Mal asked. Carlos glanced over Evie's shoulder and put in the name of the museum.

"2.3 miles from here," Carlos said flipping the computer around to show them. Mal grinned and headed for the door. She opened it and looked around outside.

"Clear," she whispered and headed out. Evie, Jay, and Gabby quickly followed whereas Carlos got distracted. Shane grabbed him by the wrist and led him out.

It was dark out when they left and Mal hoped they hadn't missed dinner. It would be nice to grab something before they left. All fit and athletic they jogged easily to the Museum of Central History. With Evie leading the way they headed towards a locked door. A guard sat at a chair watching a video screen. As they searched the room for a way in Jay spotted Maleficent's sleeping wheel.

"That's your mother's sleeping wheel?" Jay asked with a chuckle.

"Yea it looks kind of dorky," Carlos added.

"I could light that thing on fire in a heartbeat," Shane added.

"It's magic it doesn't have to look scary and Shane don't you dare light it on fire," Mal warned.

"Magic spindle do not linger. Make my victim prick a finger," Mal instructed. Nothing happened. Shane chuckled. Mal glared at him, "okay you know what, prick the finger, prick it deep send my enemy off to sleep," she tried again. This time the guard got up and moved towards the spindle. He pricked his finger then yawned and fell to sleep by it. Mal breathed.

"Not so dorky now, uh?" she asked with a smug twist of her head. Shane snorted and Carlos nudged him.

"Stand back," Jay instructed when they realized the door was locked. While Jay moved into position Mal opened her spellbook once more.

"Make it easy make it quick. Open up without a kick," she said and the doors flung open just as Jay was leaping to kick the doors open. He sailed through the air and landed with a thud on the ground. The others laughed.

"Mal has a book Jay she can make this easy for us you didn't have to kick the door open silly," Gabby said with a slight smirk.

The others walked in and Mal tabbed Jay, "Coming?" she asked. Carlos went to help him up but Jay got to his feet on his own.

Following Evie, they sneaked around the guard and headed towards the stairs then up them. They passed a room with statues of their parents. Maleficent was up towards the front holding a fake scepter. She was flanked by the other villains. E.Q. had an apple she was holding up, Jafar had one leg up and was holding his snake scepter. Cruella appeared to be chasing Dalmatian puppies. Gaston appeared to be in a corner by himself flexing his biceps. Shan Yu was on a rearing horse a fake falcon circling overhead. Intrigued the teens wondered into the room.

"Mommy?" Evie asked when she saw her mother.

"Killer," Jay mumbled.

"I will never forget Mother's Day again," Carlos said eying his mother's statue fearfully. Shane and Gabby looked at their fathers. Shan Yu looked even more vicious sitting on horseback.

"Sorry to disappoint you dad," Gabby said ever so softly.

"Well the wand is not here so let's bounce," Jay said. Everyone left the room but Mal who started at her mother's statue lost in thought. It didn't take long for them to find the wand and Mal joined them after Gabby retuned to get her. The wand was in a force field a level down.

They charged down the stairs and when they got to the bottom they looked at the wand gazing at his beauty and power. Shane not being the brightest of them slipped under the railing.

"Shane don't," Mal warned but Shane just grinned. "Wait, no don't," Mal tried warning again. Shane touched the force field and it threw him backwards and an alarm sounded.

"A force field and a siren?" Carlos complained covering his ears.

"That's just a little excessive," Shane complained.

"Let's go," Mal said and the other followed her out at a run. "Hurry," Mal whispered frantically. As they ran down to the lobby and past it the phone rang. Carlos stopped by the phone picking it up. Shane waited patiently with him as Carlos briefly explained what he was doing. Shane didn't know what it meant but he did know that Carlos would keep them from getting caught. Once Carlos finished he and Shane darted out of the room right before the guard showed up.

"Way to go Shane now we have to go to school tomorrow," Mal complained.

"Sorry," Shane said.

They had missed dinner but Mal was to agitated to care she just hoped no one knew about their failed attempt to get the wand. That would make things so much harder if they did.

* * *

Hope you guys liked it. The next chapter will be the first part of three chapters involving their first day at Auradon. The last of those three chapters are all that are finished as of when I post this chapter so updates will be slower after that.


	6. The First Day Part 1

So basically this is the first chapter of three that involve the teens on their first day at Auradon Prep. There is a lot more detail and information that is why the first day was broken into three parts.

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Disney Descendants nor do I own Disney I only own my OCs**

* * *

 **The First Day Part 1**

* * *

Gabby tried slamming the alarm clock as it was sounding at six in the morning. Mal, Evie, Jay, Carlos, and Shane were having similar reactions. On the Isle, there was no reason to take attendance for the class. You either showed up or you didn't but the teachers really didn't care. They knew it was different here. Everyone got up and dressed none of them happy to be up early in the morning. They all had Remedial Goodness 101 as their first class in the morning. They grabbed their bags, schedules, and a map of the school before meeting up outside the girls' dorm room.

"Let's grab breakfast first guys," Mal said. They all agreed considering they were all hungry. The cafeteria was crowded with people grabbing a quick bite to eat before classes. The group was a little taken back by how much food was readily available for their consumption and how good it was. After eating their fill, they headed towards the library. The class would be held in the biggest room in the library. Once there they found their way to the 'classroom'. There were two tables in the front each with three seats on one side facing the chalk board where F.G. was. The girls sat at one table the boys at the other. Gabby sat between Evie and Mal, and Shane sat between Jay and Carlos.

The lesson got boring really fast and both Mal and Gabby started drawing. The others were staring at the board and Gabby wondered how they were awake.

"So, when someone hands you a crying baby do you A) curse it, B) lock it in a tower, C) give it a bottle or D) carve out its heart?" Fairy Godmother asked acting out each possible answer. Gabby found this annoying it wasn't drama class. Evie raises her hand and F.G. points at her.

"What was the second one?" she asked.

"Ok anyone else?" she asked with a shake of her head. No one else raised their hand. "Mal?" she asked.

"C give it a bottle," Mal answered.

"Correct again," Fairy Godmother said.

"Girl you are on fire," Carlos said. Gabby snorted.

"She just picks the one that sounds like less fun, Gabby said.

"Oh," Carlos said.

"That makes so much sense," Jay said. Gabby rolled her eyes.

"Duh," she said.

They here a noise and two girls walk in. One of them the group immediately recognize as the Prince's twin, Rose, but the other girl with brown hair, blue eyes and a blue dress is new. Rose walks confidently in but the other girl keeps her head down as she walks fast paced up to the front where F.G. is. Mal must have noticed something about her because she becomes instantly alert and nudges a startled Gabby. The others look up as Fairy Godmother leans down.

"Hi," the girl said. "You need to sign off on early dismissal for the coronation," the girl said. F.G. smiled and turned her around.

"Everyone here remembers my daughter Jane," Fairy Godmother said.

"Mom no," Jane complained.

"It's ok, Jane this is everyone," Fairy Godmother said.

"Hi, that's ok don't mind me. As you were," Jane squeaked as she left the room. She didn't even take the clipboard back.

"Here you go Rose," Fairy Godmother said handing the clipboard to Rose. Rose takes it from her then whispers something to her the others can't hear. Fairy Godmother nods several times.

"Well thanks F.G., by guys," Rose said walking away. Jay watches her go.

"Let's continue. You find a vial of potion do you A) Put it in the King's whine B) paint it on an apple or C) give it to the proper authorities," Fairy Godmother asked.

Everyone's hands but Mal's and Gabby's shot up. "Jay?" the Fairy Godmother asked.

"C turn it over to the proper authorities," Jay said smugly.

"I was going to say that," Carlos said.

"But I said it first," Jay said reaching around to mess with Carlos. Somehow all three of the boys started garbling on the table. Mal, and Evie were laughing Gabby held the bridge of her nose.

"Boys…Boys!" Fairy Godmother said tapping her stick till they stopped fighting. "I am going to encourage you to use that energy on the tourney field," she said.

"Oh no that's ok whatever that is we will pass," Carlos said. Class continued till the bell rang and everyone got up to leave.

"Gabriela," Fairy Godmother said. Gabby stopped. _What did she want?_

"Yes?" Gabby asked as she turned and walked back over to Fairy Godmother.

"There has been a slight change to your schedule dear. Rose has a spot open on the cheer team and she wants you on it," Fairy Godmother said. Gabby's face nearly drained of color. _First of all, what the hell was cheer team and second why her?_

"I don't know what that is," Gabby said. She didn't mention she wasn't really interested in doing it because that wouldn't get her out of it and may cause trouble.

"Rose will show you. Follow the boys to the Tourney field and she will be waiting for you," Fairy Godmother said cheerfully. Gabby nodded and grabbed her bag before following the boys to the Tourney Field.

"Do either of the two of you know what cheer team is?" Gabby asked.

"A team where you cheer," Carlos said. Gabby gave him a long-suffering look.

"Thanks for that Carlos I never would have guessed it was a team where you cheer," Gabby said sarcastically.

"What are you cheering for though?" Shane asked. Gabby looked over at Jay.

"Sure, beats me," Jay said.

Mal and Evie had safety rules for the internet for their next class so they headed of in the opposite direction. Rose was waiting for Gabby when she and the boys reached the Tourney field. Ben took the boys to help them gear up and Rose led Gabby to the girl's locker room.

"What is she doing here?" Audrey asked rudely.

"Audrey last I checked I am team captain and I gave her a spot on the team," Rose told her. Audrey huffed and walked away. "Alright Gabby you will find everything you need in the bag. We will be out in ten," Rose explained handing Gabby a blue duffle bag with a yellow capital A on it.

"I don't know how to do this," Gabby said gesturing around. Rose smiled.

"That's ok I will teach you Gabriela," she said. Gabby shook her head.

"If you are going to be my coach you might as well start calling me Gabby not Gabriela," Gabby said.

"Oh, sure," Rose said. She turned and left. Once Gabby changed she headed out on the Tourney field.

All geared up Shane, Jay, and Carlos headed out onto the field as Coach Jenkins shouted positions for them. They were setting up to practice for tourney. Tourney was the school's sport and both Jay and Shane were eager to play. They were talented players always doing well in P.E. class back at Dragon Hall.

"Jay, Ben Offense! Shane Chad you're defense!" Jenkins shouted. He got another boy to be shooter then looked at Carlos wondering aimlessly around the field. "Hey you! Lost boy! Put your helmet on and get out of the kill zone come on!" he shouted.

"Kill zone?" Carlos said puzzled. Once Carlos was out of the kill zone the coach blew his whistle.

As luck would have it Shane and Jay were on opposite teams. The moment the whistle blew the two chased after each other. Shane plowed into anyone who dare get in his way. It was a well-known fact on the isle that Shane and Jay really didn't like each other. They were constantly competing against each other and trying to get into fights. The trouble was both were strong and hot-headed. Shane had Hun pride and a strong competitive spirit. Jay was just arrogant and he strove to be the best at anything he did. They got along when they were near the girls but the moment they were cut loose, so to speak, they would almost always begin fighting each other.

Rose spent the time teaching Gabby away from the others so she wouldn't get embarrassed. She also didn't want to look at the train wreck that was about to happen. She could hear the grunts and groans and judging by Gabby's sudden interest and excitement she had pretty good idea who was doing the beating up. For Gabby cheering was a very hard thing to grasp. Thanks to Jay's teachings flips and acrobatics weren't hard for her but doing them on command in front of people was another thing entirely. Not to mention the fact that she also had to cheer and yell and Gabby hated attention. It was bad on the isle and she wasn't interested in getting attention here either. Rose was patient though and was willing to work with Gabby.

Jay managed to score but just barely. Shane was helping Carlos get to his feet when the coach blew his whistle.

"You two get over here!" he shouted. Both boys ran towards him. Rose turned back around. A number of boys including her brother were sprawled out on the field. Most of the cheerleaders where still jumping and cheering except Audrey who looked so unhappy. She headed over to Rose.

"Oh no," Rose said with a sigh.

"What?" Gabby asked.

"I sense trouble," Rose said.

"Why?" Gabby asked.

"Because they weren't supposed to do that. You can't play like that," Rose replied.

"Why not? It looked fun," Gabby said. Rose decided not to comment on how different their funs were.

"What do you call that?" he asked. Jay and Shane looked behind them. "I call that raw talent. Come see me later and I will show you two something you have never seen before it's called a rule book! Welcome to the team you two," Coach Jenkins said. He turned to Carlos, "You ever thought about band?" he asked.

Carlos laughed with sarcasm and Jay chuckled. Shane made a low growling noise in his throat. Shane saw Carlos as a younger brother and as such was very protective of him. Shane's growl couldn't be heard over the laughter though.

"I will work with him coach," Ben said.

"All right," Coach Jenkins said, "let's run that again," he said and sounded off his whistle. Practice continued for a bit longer then Coach Jenkins allowed them to leave.

Everyone headed towards their locker rooms to change. Gabby was hot, sore, and tired. She was glad she had breakfast this morning otherwise she wouldn't have a lot of energy. Gabby was fit and strong but something about this cheer team took it to a different level. She noticed the other girls drinking ice-cold water and cursed. She was unprepared and now really wanted some ice-cold water.

"I thought you could use this. A lot of the girls have their own bottles but I knew you wouldn't be prepared so I made one for you," Rose said. She handed Gabby a red bottle with an orange G on it. Gabby took a sip and sure enough the water was cold. "Fill your bottle with ice before you head out on the field every practice and then add some nice cold water then move it to the fridge and it will be cool every time," Rose explained. Gabby knew her father wanted her to stay away from Rose but Rose was being helpful so Gabby had to give thanks. Her actual cheer uniform was in the bag. She had a quick shower then changed heading off to her next class English.

* * *

Hope you guys liked it. Yes I made Gabby a cheerleader along with Rose because I have been listening to **Ways to be Wicked** for so long and I thought it would be cool if Gabby did the letters at some point during the story. Maybe she is cheering with Rose and Rose asks her to do her own cheer and she does **Ways to be Wicked**. Just an idea I had either as a one-shot or chapter either way it will be fun.


	7. First Day Part 2

Here is the second chapter of the first day. A lot of this chapter is from the movie but not all. Enjoy the bits that I added and the bits I didn't. There will be scenes that are outside of the movie of the various characters and you will really start to see those scenes after the next two chapters or so.

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Disney Descendants nor do I own Disney I only own my OCs**

* * *

 **The First Day Part 2**

* * *

Gabby was actually pretty excited about having English class. Mal had chased Jane into the girl's bathroom to try and find a way to get the wand from her so Gabby thought she would have the classroom to herself. Evie, Carlos, Shane, and Jay had history. This was their last class before lunch something Gabby was happy about. The classroom was laid out in a rather strange way with round tables instead of desks. Gabby was the first person in the classroom and while she waited she decided to draw. People began filling in and the tables started filling up. Gabby didn't think much about it till four chairs were pulled out at her table. The person to her left was Mal and the person to her right was Rose.

"Why are you sitting by me?" Gabby asked turning to Rose. The brown haired gave her an easy smile.

"I have sat here all semester you are the new kid," Rose said. The last two at the table was a girl with messy red hair and blue eyes and a boy with brown hair and brown eyes. He gave Gabby a weird expression. Rose started laughing.

"What are you doing?" Gabby asked her cheeks burning slightly but she was determined to hide it.

"It is called the smolder. Edward is kind of famous for it," the red head said.

"Never heard of it," Gabby said leaning back in her chair and crossing her arms. Her tone was low and dangerous. Mal glanced around. No one seemed to notice and the boy was still giving her that silly look.

"I am shocked anyone from Auradon would know what the smolder is," Edward said.

"I am not from Auradon…I am from the Isle. I think you know what that means, any part of you that cross this line," Gabby said drawing an invisible line in front of her, "I will break. You so much as look at me like that again and I will punch you," Gabby warned. Rose and the red head exchanged a glance. The boy, Edward seemed rather taken back. He obviously wasn't used to women making threats towards him.

"You are from the Isle," Edward asked in the silence that followed.

"Yep fresh of the boat," Gabby said still staring Edward down.

"She is Gaston's daughter, Gabby. This is Mal she is Maleficent's daughter. Ladies the red head is Melisa, she is Merida's daughter. The boy is Edward Fitzherbert. He is the son of Rapunzel and Flynn. He prefers Rider as his last name though. If you really want to get to know him he goes by Ed," Rose explained.

"Well Ed," Gabby said drawing his nickname out, "I am not a trophy and I am not for sale," she said. Mal bit the inside of her lip. This was the Gabby she hated seeing, the defensive Gabby who wouldn't let anyone get close to her. She also knew that if this Edward person hadn't made an impression Gabby wouldn't have become so defensive.

"This is kind of an off day for me it usually works," Edward whispered to Rose. Rose punched him.

"Oh sure," she said sarcastically. "You said the same thing when it didn't work on me," Rose said. Edward chuckled.

"For you I wasn't really trying. I just thought you wanted a date for the ball," Edward said. Rose sighed.

"Yea should have taken you up on the offer. I ended up going with Chad. Worse time of my life," Rose said.

Rose found it interesting how intrigued Gabby was with the lesson. The daughter of Gaston seemed thoroughly engrossed in the lecture while Mal just looked bored.

Gabby for the first time in her life felt conflicted. Gabby didn't want to fall for a strapping good-looking man. She knew what would happen the moment she did. She would be expected to stay home raising the kids (and producing them), clean the house, and tend to the laundry, cook, and basically become servants. That was the way it was to her. That was why despite her good lucks she refused to fall in love. Yet Edward had caught her eye and no matter how hard she tried she couldn't get him out of her mind.

At lunch the group agreed to meet up after their various after school activities. Evie's last class of the day was Chemistry, the boys had safety rules for the internet, Gabby had history, and Mal had math.

Evie and Doug are sitting in Chemistry side by side. Evie is staring at Chad with dreaming eyes.

"Any chance he is in line to the throne?" she asks, "Anywhere in line?"

"Chad. Prince Charming Jr. Cindrella's son?" Doug asked. "Chad inherited the charm, but not a lot of there, there. Know what I mean?" Evie was still staring at him dreamily.

"Looks like there, there to me," Evie said.

"Evie," Mr. Deley, the Chemistry teacher, said. "Perhaps this is just review for you. So tell me what is the average atomic weight of silver?"

"Atomic weight?" she asked. "Um…well not very much. I mean it's an atom, right?" Chad chuckled at the joke. Mr. Deley just held his hand out. Evie got up and snuck her magic mirror in her hand.

"Let's see, how do I find the atomic weight of silver?" she asked. The magic mirror glowed showing her the equation. She tried not to grin triumphantly, her mother said this would come in handy. "That would be 106.905 x .5200 + 108.905 x .4800, which Mr. Deley would give us 107.9 amu," she said. Doug made a face.

"amu?" he asked himself confused. Mr. Deley frowned obviously hoping to catch her out.

"I forgot always a mistake to underestimate-" Mr. Deley started. Evie flipped around.

"A Villain? Don't make it again," she said with a smile and threw the chalk to him. As she walked back to her seat Chad handed her a slip of paper. _Score_ she thought. She opened once at her spot.

 ** _Meet me under the bleachers at 3_**

Evie's smile got bigger and she nodded. Doug on the other hand, nearly slammed his head on the table.

"We are going to do some sprints ok?" Ben asked Carlos. They were on the Tourney field where Ben could work with Carlos. Carlos nodded readying himself into position. Sitting a short distance away where two girls and four dogs. The first girl was a beautiful blond with long hair and blue eyes. The second girl had short strawberry blond hair and blue-green eyes. The long-haired girl was Catharine Shepherd, daughter of Chole and Kevin Shepherd. The short haired girl was Abigail Radcliff, daughter of Anita and Roger Radcliff. Of the four dogs three were Dalmatians. Ace and Tasha belonged to Catharine and her the pups of Oddball. The third Dalmatian was Sasha and she was one of the grand-pups of Lucky and belonged to Abigail. The last dog was a mutt named Dude.

Catharine's father ran Second Chance shelter so when Catharine had found the dog roaming campus alone she had adopted him. Catharine loved working at Second Chance with her father and younger brother Kane but she also loved to write. Abigail, like her mother, was into the latest fashion. She was in fashion class and was always drawing up innovative ideas. Her younger brother Riley was close to Kane and even at seven was becoming a musician like his father. The two girls were close and working on homework outside. Ace's ears moved forward and the little Dalmatian puppy turned to Carlos down below. He snuck away from his sister and scurried down the bleachers.

"Hey Cat, look at Ace," Abigail said laughing. Ace had gotten to the bottom of the bleachers and was charging towards the field.

"Ace!" Catharine called but the puppy ignored her and ran towards Carlos. "I will be back Abby," she said annoyed.

"Take your time," Abigail said.

"Immature pup," Tasha barked. Both Catharine and Abigail had a translator close by to understand the pups. Catharine ran down the bleachers after the puppy.

When Ace reached Carlos, he started barking excitedly obviously wanting to play with him. Carlos screamed in terror and took off running.

"Sweet!" Ben cried. When Carlos didn't stop at the end of the field and continued towards the woods, Ben shouted startled, "Carlos? Carlos!"

He started running after Ace and Carlos with Catharine close behind him.

Carlos ran straight for the biggest tree he could find clamoring up it like a squirrel. "No stop!" he cried when Ace reached the bottom of the tree.

"Carlos!" Ben shouted as he got close.

"Ben? Ben!" Carlos cried terrified. "Ben help me!" Carlos shouted still afraid. Catharine finally had caught up and stopped by Ben frowning. _What was wrong with him? He was acting like little old Ace would hurt him_ Catharine thought. Ace backed away from the tree confused himself. He had only wanted to play with the new human.

"This thing is a killer! He is gonna chase me down and rip out my throat! This is a vicious rabid pack animal!" Carlos cried. Ben and Catharine exchanged a glance as Catharine scooped the puppy up. Ace looked puzzled.

"Hey who told, you that?" Catharine asked.

"My mother," Carlos replied. Ben frowned.

"Cruella?" Ben asked.

"She's a dog expert a dog whisper a dog yeller," Carlos said. Catharine was stunned. Carlo's mother had tried to kill the puppies and turn them into fur coats and yet her son was terrified of dogs.

"Why are you holding him he is going to attack you!" Carlos cried.

"You have never actually had a dog have you?" Catharine asked.

"Of course not," Carlos said.

"Carlos this is Ace," Catharine said. Carlos stayed where he was.

"Come on down Carlos. This is Catharine. She is Chloe and Kevin's daughter," Ben said. Carlos nervously came down the tree.

"He doesn't look like a vicious rapid pack animal," Carlos said slowly. Catharine grinned.

"Of course not silly! Dogs are loving loyal animals. Why don't you look after Ace here. I got two dogs already so you can have Ace," Catharine said as she deposited the puppy into Carlos's arms. Catharine also gave Carlos one of the spare translators she had.

"I guess you guys have it pretty rough on the island," Ben said softly.

"Yea, let's just say we don't get a lot of belly rubs," Carlos said as he stroked Ace. The puppy really was cute he would admit.

"Well I will give you two sometime then you can come see me later," Ben said after a long pause. He walked away leaving Carlos, Ace, and Catharine together.

Catharine was watching the De-Vil. He was cute she thought really cute. She knew what Abby would say but she thought he was sweet. Her father owned a shelter called Second Chance maybe Carlos deserved one too. Catharine decided to spend some time with Carlos at least for a little bit.

* * *

Hope you guys liked it. Sounds like two new couples in the mix doesn't it?


	8. The First Day Part 3

Here is the third chapter of the first day. This chapter finishes up the first day. Also I want to warn people in advance (even though this is rated T) Rose does curse for the first time in this chapter. It isn't a particularly bad word but I have implied cursing but never actually said one. Since I didn't put it in the summary and have had seven chapters with out the use of curse words I thought I would let you know that there may be some more.

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Disney Descendants nor do I own Disney I only own my OCs**

* * *

 **The First Day Part 3**

* * *

At three Evie went to meet Chad under the bleachers. It was mostly quiet as the brown-haired prince walked under the bleachers.

"Is everyone at home as pretty as you?" Chad asked. Evie gave a girly giggle.

"I like to think I am the fairest of them all," Evie said giggling. "How many rooms in your castle?" she asked.

"Too many to count," Chad said grinning at Evie. Evie went in for a kiss when Chad turned like he was trying to think of something and said, "You really nailed that Chemistry problem today. You're going to have all the nerds in love with you," he continued. Doug who was up above, and had followed Evie, listening and technically spying tried not to groan. Evie laughed again.

"I am not that smart," she said.

"Oh, come on," Chad said.

"No really I am not. But I am really good at sewing and cooking and cleaning. You know like your mother Cinderella without the ratty dress," Evie said giggling.

"See this?" she asked pulling out the magic mirror. "If I ask it where something is it will tell me where it is," Evie said showing the mirror to Chad.

"Are you kidding me?" Chad asked suddenly interested.

"No," Evie said grinning.

"Where's my cell phone?" Chad asked the mirror holding it up to his ear when it didn't do anything.

"It wouldn't work for you silly," Evie said.

"No biggy my dad will just buy me a new one," Chad said smiling.

"Prince Charming," Evie said the smile still on her face. _Oh, how pleased mother will be._

Doug watched as Chad dumped his homework onto Evie and sighed. _Figures._

Gabby decided to draw in the library. She needed some place quiet and figured no one would bother her there. She was wrong though. She had been drawing for about ten minutes (one of Sike's dogs she had been drawing for about a month) when she felt the presence of someone watching her. The guy from her English class…. Edward was watching her.

"Odd place to see the daughter of Gaston," he said softly. Gabby glared at him.

"Don't you have some other princess to hit on?" she asked hotly.

"No, I am single. What about you?" Edward asked. Edward wasn't stupid. He knew better then to get close to her when she had threatened to break every bone in his body.

"Not that it is any of your business but I am single…and I plan to stay that way," Gabby said. Edward shrugged his shoulders.

"What if the right guy comes along?" he asked. Gabby snorted.

"Not likely," Gabby growled.

"Why do you hate me so much?" Edward asked. "You always this mean to the opposite sex?" Edward asked. Gabby's impulsiveness took over.

"Only if I find them interesting or attractive," she snapped back coldly. Then what she said caught with her. _Oh_ _Mon Dieu, did that really just come out, Gabby thought terrified._

 _"_ _So, you do like me?" Edward asked and Gabby could actually here the hope in his voice. Gabby felt slightly panicked and flustered._

 _"_ _Just leave me alone," Gabby snarled and whipped away from him. Edward watched her going feeling like a kicked puppy. He sensed something was wrong. Maybe Rose would help him._

Mal and Evie were already in the room when Gabby arrived. They weren't alone either. Jane was sitting on the couch with a sad look on her face. Gabby pulled up a chair deciding to listen.

"Mom said if a boy can't see the beauty within he's not worth it," Jane said her tone miserable. "Can you believe it? What world does she live in?" Gabby snorted. Typical thing for Fairy Godmother to say.

"Auradon," Mal muttered. She was doing a drawing on the floor.

"Guys do you like?" Evie asked holding up a leather dress she was working on.

"Wrong person to ask E," Gabby said.

"Yea. It's cute. Brings out your eyes," Mal said throwing a warning over to Gabby. She knew that her friend wasn't into fashion and stuff but Jane didn't need to see them fighting.

Evie looked at the dress once more smiling. "I know." _Then why ask us?_ Gabby thought irritated.

"I'll never get a boyfriend," Jane groaned. Mal and Gabby scoffed.

"Boyfriends are overrated," they said almost simultaneously.

"And how would you two know?" Evie asked with a smirk. "You guys have never had a boyfriend."

"That's because we don't need one E," Gabby said crossing her arms.

"They are a waste of time," Mal added. Evie gasped the smirk coming off her face.

"Oh, no…no I forgot to do Chad's homework," Evie said as she got up from the table she was sitting at and ran over to grab a backpack.

"You are doing homework for someone else?" Gabby asked.

"Yea Chad Charming he is dreamy," Evie said as she brought the bag back over to the table. Gabby rolled her eyes.

"He is using you Evie. I have seen it a million times with my brothers wake up," Gabby said.

"And that is exactly what I mean," Mal said. Before Evie could respond there was a knock on the door. A girl with short black hair came walking in.

"Hey guys! I'm Lonnie," the girl said. The three VKs were silent. "My mom's Mulan," she said. Gabby shrugged. "No? Anyways I love what you have done with Jane's hair. And I know you hate us, and well you're evil, but do you think you could do mine?" Gabby closed her eyes. _This was not happening_.

Mal looked at Lonnie like she had lost her mind. "Why would I do that for you?" she asked.

"I'll pay you 50 dollars," she said holding a money bag. Evie piped up. Gabby wondered over to the couch where Mal was lying behind. She climbed over it so she was by Jane. Maybe with her back turned she could tune out this nonsense. _Mal was telling them not to get distracted._

"Good answer. I need to buy more material.," Evie said taking the money. "Let's see, I'm thinking, we lose the bangs, maybe some layers and some highlights-" Evie continued. She was interrupted by Lonnie.

"No, no," Lonnie said. "I want it cool like Mal's," she added.

"Really the split ends too?" Evie asked. Mal glared at her once she got on the couch and could actually see Evie. Evie smirked in return and shook the money bag. Mal growled and went over to her spell book.

" _Beware, forswear, replace the old with cool hair_ ," Mal recited the spell moving her finger along. Just like that Lonnie's hair changed from short and black too long, curly, and brown. Gabby had never seen Mal use magic before (obviously) and she was momentarily speechless. Lonnie went to take a look and was speechless.

"I know, I know," Evie said from behind Lonnie. "It looks like a mop on your head. You know what? Let's cut it off layer it-" Evie continued. Lonnie stopped her once more.

"No, no, no, no, no!" Lonnie cried. "I love it!"

"You do?" Evie asked sounding surprised.

"It's just…." She trailed off then ripped her skirt. "Now I am cool." Gabby had a smirk. _Maybe she had underestimated this place_.

"Like ice," Mal said. Jane walked over to Lonnie and ripped her skirt as Lonnie had done. Then she gasped seeming to realize what she has done.

"What did I just do? Mom's going to kill me," she cried frantically.

After Lonnie and Jane left Carlos came into the room with a Dalmatian puppy. He sat on the floor and grabbed his computer putting it on his lap. The boys, Jay and Shane, burst into the room proudly. Both boys were wearing tourney jerseys. Jay's had the number eight on it and Shane's had the number seven. Both boys were obliviously eager to show off their jerseys. Shane sat down beside Ace ruffling the puppy's ears while Jay walked over to Mal.

"So, did your plan work with Jane? You going over to see the wand?" Jay asked. Ace growled.

"Careful Jay. I think the dog can understand you," Gabby warned.

"Um yea let's forget that," Shane said.

"Where did you get rover from?" Gabby asked.

"He chased me while I was practicing with Ben. His name is Ace. He used to belong to this girl named Catharine," Carlos said.

"Got a crush?" Shane asked.

"It's possible," Carlos said shyly.

"Nice!" Shane said grinning.

"Focus!" Mal said.

"Sorry," Shane said.

"Oh, yea I found out that Fairy Godmother bless Ben with the wand at coronation and we all get to go. I have nothing to wear of course," Evie said. Mal stared at Evie in surprise. There was a knock on the door.

"Rose can I talk to you?" Ed asked as he ran up to her. Rose turned and looked at one of her oldest friends.

"Sure, Ed but I got to meet Ben soon so make it fast. We are going to see how the first day was for the new kids," Rose said.

"This wouldn't take long. What do you know about Gaston?" Ed asked. Rose frowned. _What kind of question was that?_

"Only what my parents tell me. He is seriously overly obsessed with his looks, he isn't all that bright, he likes being the center of attention, and he has a very sexiest view of the world," Rose said. Ed frowned.

"How so?" he asked.

"He thinks women are trophies. He will marry them for their beauty and nothing else. He doesn't want them to read or be smart, he basically would treat them as slaves. Why do you ask?" Rose asked. Ed sighed.

"I think I might have a crush on Gabby. Trouble is any time I try to get close to her she wants to bite my head off. I can't figure out why. I am not doing anything wrong?" he said, then became worried. "I am not doing something wrong, am I? I don't want to be like Chad," he added. Rose made a soothing gesture.

"I don't think it is you Ed. I think it is Gabby. We don't know how her father treated her. It is possible she thinks a relationship would cost her independence or something," Rose explained.

"What do I do then?" Ed asked. Rose sensed he really wanted to help. He liked Gabby. Despite good looks Edward had remained single for a long time and while he had charm to spare most girls went for the Tourney player rather than the former thief. It was sad though considering Edward was the better person.

"Just be kind to her. Don't pressure her and let her choose her own pace. I will try and lend a hand," Rose said. Edward sighed.

"Thanks Rose you are an amazing person," he said. She smiled.

"Thanks, I need to here that some days," she replied.

Ben and Rose met up then the two of them headed towards the VKs rooms. When there was no answer at the boy's room Ben tried the girls. The door flung open shortly after the first knock and Mal stood in the doorway.

"Hey Mal," Ben greeted warmly. "I didn't see much of you guys today I was just wondering if you had any questions or anything that you needed," Ben said.

"We are all good your highness," Gabby snarled from behind Mal.

"Gabby," Mal said in an annoyed tone turning to her.

"It's fine Mal really can we come in," Rose asked. Mal hesitated for a second then nodded allowing us to come in.

"What do you want?" Gabby asked angrily. Rose wondered if Edward had gotten to her.

"You don't have to be so hostile Gabriela," Ben said softly looking the girl in the eyes.

"And?" she asked.

"And I don't want to be hostile towards you neither does Rose. We want to be friends," Ben said. He kept eye contact with her but never spoke above a whisper as if he was worried anything above a whisper would make her lash out.

"Why would I want to be friends with the two of you?" Gabby asked. The Dalmatian puppy that was in the room scurried under the bed.

"We wouldn't hurt you Gabby. You don't have to try and bite our heads off. There are two sides to every story please just meet up with us later and give us a chance," Rose tried. Gabby went to reply but this time it was Jay who cut in.

"Gabby," he warned. The two started hard at each other, a challenge Rose realized, till Gabby dropped her gaze. She turned and left heading over to her room the door slamming behind her.

"Well Ben, I heard a rumor that we are invited to your coronation," Mal said after a long pause.

"Yea the whole school is invited," Ben said turning to her.

"Well could we be in the front row by any chance you know to soak up all that goodness?" Mal asked.

"Sorry Mal. Only my folks, my girlfriend, and Rose's boyfriend are allowed in the front row. There is plenty of room for you guys you just can't be in the front sorry," Ben said.

"That's ok thanks," Mal said trying not to sound too bothered. Rose realized Jay was staring at her.

"You have a boyfriend?" Evie asked. She had seen Audrey hanging off of Ben but Rose had been alone.

"No not yet. Hoping to find someone before the coronation," Rose admitted. She could see Jay's eyes light up. She tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, a nervous habit.

"We better get going," Ben said. Rose nodded and followed him out of the room.

"That was intense," Ben said once they were in the hall and away from the door.

"No kidding," Rose said. Ben sighed.

"Gabriela doesn't seem to like me all that much," Ben said.

"Don't think too much about it Ben. She will come around she has only been here for a day. You knew this would take some time and effort, right?" Rose asked. Ben sighed again.

"I guess but I just want to friend her you know? All of them really," Ben said. Rose hated seeing her brother sad like this.

"I will work with her Ben. She might respond better to me," Rose said. Ben frowned.

"Why you and not me?" he asked.

"I am a girl," Rose said. Ben still gave her a blank look.

"Her father is Gaston silly. She probably doesn't feel easy around men. Gaston is a sexist ahole remember," Rose explained.

"Oh right," Ben said.

* * *

Hope you guys liked it. Edward has a crush on Gabby does he not? Poor Ben trying to get Gabby to like him. How do you guys think Rose will deal with her. Next chapter involves making love cookies.


	9. Recipe for Love

This is the last chapter that is fully typed up or partly typed up so updates will be slower now. In this chapter Mal and the gang are working on love potion cookies. I also want to reply to two reviews that were left from the last chapter up here.

 **Malice-Mal-Ben-Bree:** I am glad you like the Rose Jay angle. I think having Jay and Rose together will be fun and since it sort of starts to happen this chapter I am not really spoiling anything by telling you they will be together.

 **Alkaline:** I am glad you liked the Gabby/Ed scene. I know in the last story I didn't develop my new characters well (developing them is hard for me for some reason you know trying to get them out of my head) but I plan to have some chapters filling in the week between this chapter and when Mal gives Ben the cookie. My plan is to give at least Shane, Gabby, and Rose a chapter all to themselves and that should help develop him at least a little. I really am trying to get them all developed. There is also a little bit of Shane development in this chapter.

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Disney Descendants nor do I own Disney I only own my OCs**

* * *

 **Recipe for Love**

* * *

After Ben and Rose left Mal was still fuming.

"Gabriela Helen LeGume! Are you out of your mind?" Mal snapped. Gabby knew she was in trouble when Mal used her full name. The girl shifted her weight for a second then looked Mal in the eyes.

"They are my enemies Mal. Dad left me with my own assignment. I just want him to give me the time of day," Gabby said almost softly. Mal softened a little. She knew what that was like. Trying to prove oneself day and day out. She also knew it was worse for Gabby because Gaston wouldn't acknowledge he had a daughter most days. Mal sighed.

"That may be Gabby but we have a bigger picture to worry about too. We can't get the wand if you are being so hostile to the only people who can get it for us," Mal said. Gabby dropped her gaze.

"I know sorry," she muttered. Jay, who had still been glaring at her, lightened up too.

"So, what now?" Evie asked.

"I think BennyBoo needs a new girlfriend," Mal said smiling. Ace came out from under the bed and curled up on Carlos's lap.

"I think this is a bad idea Carlos," he barked.

"What about Rose?" Jay asked. Mal turned to him smiling.

"You think you can woo her without magic?" Mal asked. Jay grinned that mischievous grin that made girls want to fall all over him.

"No problem Mal," he said.

Later that night after everyone had dinner the group headed up to the kitchen that was in the dorms. It was always fully stocked as if Fairy Godmother knew that teenagers were prone to late night snacks at times. Carlos carried Ace in his arms but the puppy wasn't happy with their plan. He wiggled in Carlos's arms the whole way down but Mal was glad he wouldn't bark.

After about ten minutes of fiddling with the love spell recipe Mal glanced down at her open spell book. Evie and Gabby were beside her at the table, Jay was sitting on the counter with Carlos (Ace was sitting in a bowl on a towel) and Shane had gone over to the pantry to prowl around.

"All right it still says we need one tear and I never cry," Mal said glancing at the others. Jay shook his head as did the others.

"Let's just chop up some onions," Carlos said taking one from the pile and holding it out.

"No!" Mal said bothered, "it says we need one tear of human sadness. This love potion gets the best reviews so we have to follow it exactly," Mal said. Shane wondered back over and scoffed.

"A tear is a tear," he said.

"That's not true Shane. The both have antibodies and enzymes, but an emotional tear has more protein-based hormones then a reflex tear," Evie said. Everyone looked at her impressed.

"Look at you," Mal said. Jay and Shane exchanged glances neither understanding a word that came out of Evie's mouth.

"So maybe doing Chad's homework does have a payoff. The point is if one of us has to cry how are we supposed to get a tear?" Gabby asked. Mal sighed.

"I don't know but without it I am not sure this will work," she said.

The doors opened to the kitchen and two girls walked in. Gabby recognized them as Lonnie and Melisa. Shane must have recognized Lonnie as the daughter of Mulan because he glared at her. Jay nudged him in warning. He knew Mal wouldn't like it if Shane went off on his archenemies as well. Mal had to quickly cover up her spell book with a towel.

"I have been looking for you guys everywhere. All the girls in school want you to do their hair. They are willing to pay too," Lonnie said cheerfully.

"We are a little busy right now," Shane said in a low tone.

"Yea? What you guys making a little midnight snack?" Melisa teased gently.

"Nothing special just cookies," Mal said. "Oh, No, no wait," Mal cried when Lonnie stuck a finger in the batter.

"What I am not going to double dip," Lonnie said cleaning the batter of her finger.

"Feel anything?" Evie asked worriedly.

"Yea like maybe it might be messing something?" Mal asked nervously. Jay through Lonnie a dashing smile from here he was. Trying to channel all his charm into that one smile.

"Are you flirting with me?" Lonnie asked.

"Maybe you interested?" Jay asked.

"Sorry, I think this could use chocolate chips," Lonnie said.

"Chocolate chips?" Gabby asked puzzled while everyone else almost sighed with relief.

"Yea chocolate chips only the most important food group ever," Rose said as she walked into the kitchen. She was in her pajamas like Lonnie and Melisa. Lonnie was nodding a smile on her face as she put the chips in the batter. The Isle kids started at her as she did so confused.

"Wait didn't your moms ever make you guys like chocolate chip cookies?" Lonnie asked. Gabby couldn't stop the image of her mother that flashed before her eyes and nearly made her tear up. She hadn't thought much about her mother in a long time, it hurt to think of her now. "Like when you're feeling sad and there fresh from the oven with a big old glass of milk and she just makes you laugh and puts everything into perspective and…" Lonnie continued and then trailed off. The six Isle kids had sad expressions on their faces. Gabby twirled a spare napkin with her finger.

"Why are you guys looking at her like that?" Rose asked. Melisa nodded in agreement.

"It's just different where we are from," Mal said softly gazing at the table. She knew her mother would never do something like that. Their parents wouldn't cheer them up if they were having a tough time.

"Yea, I know. I just, you know. I thought even villains love their kids," Lonnie said then stopped as their faces became even sadder. Shane (who was the least emotional of the group) was chewing his bottom lip (a very rare habit he has when he is trying to keep from crying). Melisa put a hand to her mouth. Rose suddenly felt a wave of sadness rush over her. _These poor kids_. Rose knew villains were bad and mean but she had thought they would have had some compassion for their own flesh and blood. A tear slid down Lonnie's cheek.

"Oh," Lonnie said the smile coming off her face. "How awful," she said her voice breaking softly. She went to go comfort the nearest of the group (this happened to be Gabby) and tried to give her a hug. It was a simple enough gesture but Gabby reacted in startled surprise. Rose caught Mal flick the tear off of Lonnie's cheek and put it in the batter. _That was a rather odd thing to do_ , Rose thought.

"That is so terrible," Melissa said sadly.

"Yea it's a big bummer but we need to get these into the oven thanks for coming," Mal said.

"Thanks for coming," Evie said as well. Gabby was still quiet.

"You sure you guys are ok?" Lonnie asked.

"Fine totally fine. We are villains we are tough. You run along now," Mal said shooing Lonnie out the doors. Lonnie shrugged confused by the manor but seeing no real reason to stay. She and Melisa left together being roommates but Rose stayed put. Something weird was going on. They had been sad just moments ago then after Mal had flicked the tear off Lonnie's cheek most of them had perked up. Gabby however still seemed to be fighting some inner emotions. Rose was always the curious sort and kind hearted. She couldn't leave Gabby alone with her emotions, not after noticing them.

"We are going to have to get these into the oven soon," Mal said as if that would get Rose to hurry along.

"I am not stopping you," Rose said calmly. Carlos made a gesture with his hands that Rose wasn't sure what he meant by it.

"Yes, but this was kind of our time," Evie said. It must have sounded lame to her because she winched a little as she said it.

"Well then, I will stop by your room in an hour," Rose said willing to find a compromise. Mal frowned.

"Why?" she asked.

"Because I want to talk to Gabby," Rose explained. She had tried to model her tone after her father's leaving no room for argument. Mal sighed.

"Why don't you go with her Gabby. Whenever you guys are done you can head back up to our room," Mal said. Gabby snapped out of her haze.

"Why Mal? I want to stay and finish the cookies," Gabby complained. Mal knew Gabby was looking forward to getting Ben lovesick and to say she had a part in it.

"We can always make some tomorrow," Mal told her firmly. Her tone left no room for argument. That would be the result. Gabby knew better then to argue with Mal.

"Fine," she grumbled unhappily.

"I will make sure Gabby gets back don't worry," Rose promised. Mal just shrugged. She knew Gabby would find her own way back and there was no way the daughter of Gaston would ask for help if she was lost.

"Let's just go," Gabby said. Rose nodded and followed Gabby out through the doors of the kitchen. Shane followed for a short distance then turned around and came back. Everyone was holding their breath, waiting.

"They are out of ear shot," Shane said. Mal, Evie, Jay, and Carlos sighed with relief.

"Wow that was close I thought she was on to us for sure," Evie said.

"Yea I wonder what she wanted to talk to Gabby about?" Mal asked out loud.

"I don't know but I hope Gabby will be ok. Why did they have to mention mothers or parents?! What in their right minds would make them think that we have two loving parents! A lot of us don't even have a second parent and the parent that raises us is evil. It should be obvious they don't do things like that," Shane said angrily. Shane always tried looking out for the group when he could. He knew where Gabby's mind had gone. They all had. Mal and Evie never knew their fathers and Jay never knew his mother. Their parents had stories to tell but their second parent was never active in their lives and except for Jay's mother probably never knew they existed. Jay's mother had basically abandoned him. Shane's mother had died in childbirth, and Carlos could never get along with his father. Only Gabby had a good relationship with her other parent but thanks to Gaston kicking her out of the home years ago, Gabby never got to grow up with her. It had hurt her and Mal strongly suspected it was part of the reason Gabby hated forming relationships or friendships (she had been hard to friend) for fear of them leaving her.

"Calm down Shane. Gabby is tough and can look after herself. We will be here if she needs us. Right now, though we need to get the cookies into the oven and then we are supposed to let them strengthen for a week," Mal said. Shane sighed.

"I know you are right," he muttered. He helped Jay and Carlos get the cookies into the oven.

* * *

Hope you guys liked it. You learn a little bit about the others in this chapter as well which I like. The following chapter Rose will talk to Gabby. How do you think that will go and what will they talk about you wonder?


	10. Can we be Friends?

This is the next chapter up. This one is a little short so I will be uploading the next one along with it. I waited till I got the next chapter done before I did this. Also I thank everyone for their reviews even if I don't reply or address them it means a lot.

 **Alkaline:** Melisa is the daughter of Merida, from Brave (and the only Pixar character I plan to use). She was in the story before and like many characters she wasn't that developed and didn't show up much is probably why you don't remember. Dude is with Catharine and I will try and get more of him in this story because I agree Dude is adorable.

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Disney Descendants nor do I own Disney I only own my OCs**

* * *

 **Can we be Friends?**

* * *

Rose led the way to her dorm room and Gabby followed. She couldn't believe Mal had made her go with the princess but Gabby wasn't sure how she liked being in a room alone with Rose. Rose's room was bigger than Gabby's and had two bookshelves against the wall, both almost overflowing with books. There were also about five books on the dresser which Gabby assumed meant Rose was currently reading them. The brown-haired girl gestured to a rather comfy looking chair for Gabby to sit down in. Gabby slid into it while Rose took a chair directly in front of her.

"So, Rosalina why did you want to talk to me," Gabby asked and Rose could sense the wariness in her tone.

"Well first I want you to call me Rose. Second, I thought you could use a friend. What Lonnie said in the kitchen that seemed to hit you kind of hard," Rose explained. Gabby shrugged.

"I will be fine I always him. Secondly, I don't really have friends," Gabby said. Rose raised an eyebrow.

"What about Mal, Shane, Jay, Evie, and Carlos? They seem like friends," Rose told her. Gabby shrugged again.

"We work together but I feel like we are more like a gang. Friendships aren't a thing on the Isle. You can have a group that acts and feels like friends but at the end of the day no wise man or women ever calls them friends," Gabby said.

"Well regardless of what you call them both me and my brother would like to be in your inner circle," Rose said thrown slightly by the fact that Mal, Shane, Jay, Evie, and Carlos were very obviously friends of Gabby's but none of them would acknowledge the fact (at least not to those outside of their group). Gabby's blue eyes turned icy.

"I would think not," the girl said.

"Why not? Give me one good reason why the two of us could not at least try and friend you," Rose challenged. Gabby snorted.

"Maybe because we are supposed to be enemies?" Gabby asked sarcastically. "Your father, the beast, kidnaps your grandfather, Maurice, and then kidnaps your mother. When my father tries to save them and the village your mother calls him a monster and your father kills him. Yet despite this my father is locked up for the rest of his life on an island prison and your family becomes the royal family of Auradon," Gabby finished. Rose blinked. _Had Gaston really told his daughter that? Made her believe he was the good guy?_

"Gabby that isn't what happened," Rose said awkwardly. Gabby snorted again.

"Of course not. Heroes always tell things differently. It is a matter of prospective. At the end of the day I believe my father and you believe your parents so where is the common ground," Gabby asked crossing her arms. Rose took a deep breath.

"Well for starters I saw how interested you were in English class today. I think we both love to read," Rose tried. What she saw puzzled her. Alarm flashed in those clear blue eyes. _Was Gabby afraid? And if she was what was it of?_ The alarm passed as quickly as it appeared.

"Even if that were true it is a wasted interest," Gabby said.

"Why?" Rose asked.

"Because I am not supposed to read and neither are you. My job is to find a husband. Why do you think I am avoiding that Edward kid? Men have only one thought on their minds and that isn't for me," Gabby replied. Her tone made it clear she didn't want to talk about this anymore. Rose felt sorry for her. The girl had no idea how wrong she was. If Rose and her brother wanted to be her friend they needed to help her see past the blinders Gaston had put there.

"I will tell you what Gabby. You clearly don't trust me or Ben because in your eyes we are the bad kids. Think about this, why is your dad on that island prison. It isn't because he is good it is because he is evil and cruel. I want you to read our parent's story and if, after reading it, you still think your dad has been wrongly accused then I will not bother you again," Rose told her handing the daughter of Gaston a book about her parents. Startled Gabby took the book from her holding it in her heads. Deep down she already knew the truth. She knew her dad and what he was like but she wasn't sure she wanted to read the story.

"What if I change my mind?" Gabby asked her tone uncertain.

"Then you should at least try and friend me," Rose told her. Gabby hesitated for a second then came to a decision.

"I will accept," she replied. Rose tried not to sigh with relief. It was a step in the right direction. Rose had no doubt reading her parent's story would at least give doubt.

"Thank you, Gabby. I hope if you do end up friending me and later Ben I can show you all that Auradon has to offer," Rose told her. Gabby shrugged and got up to leave.

"Well I am going to go," Gabby said. Rose nodded.

"Need help going back to your room?" she asked. Gabby shook her head.

"I will be fine I can find my way back just fine," Gabby replied.

"Suit yourself," Rose said. Gabby left Rose's room and quickly found her way back to the room she, Mal, and Evie shared. She opened the door and found Mal, Evie, Jay, Carlos, and Shane waiting for her.

"You guys waited up for me," Gabby said as she closed the door.

"Of course, we did what if you needed us," Shane said.

"I can handle the daughter of Belle and Beast," Gabby said rolling her eyes.

"What did she want," Mal asked.

"She had the nerve to tell me that both Ben and she are the good guys. She wants me to read the story of how her parents fell in love and to become my friend. How sickening," Gabby replied. Shane growled.

"Like we want to hear about our parent's downfall. My dad got knocked off a roof with a firework and they want to tell me he is a bad person. Who hits someone off a roof with a firework," Shane said.

"Well however you look at I am not sure how I feel about all this. Maybe I should read the story though there must be something in there that can help us with our mission," Gabby said thinking out loud.

"That is a great idea Gabby," Mal said.

Jay, Carlos, and Shane headed back to their room to retire for the night. Gabby went into her room dropping the book on her bed and then showered. Once that was done she crawled under the covers and grabbed the book. A part of her didn't want to read the story but another part of her was curious. Despite the size of the book it wasn't hard to read and Gabby figured she could finish it in a few days. After she finished it though she had a decision to make.

* * *

Hope you guys liked it. Gabby has got a big decision to make doesn't she? The next chapter will be a chapter on Shane.


	11. Trying to Share

This chapter involves mostly Shane with Ben, Lonnie and Rose thrown into the mix. I hope I gave Shane at least some development in this chapter and I thank those that are willing to help develop characters but I am trying to write my own stories (not fanfiction) so it is something I need to learn on my own.

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Disney Descendants nor do I own Disney I only own my OCs**

* * *

 **Trying to Share**

* * *

Shane headed to the Tourney field for a one on one lesson with Prince Ben. Coach Jenkins had asked Ben to work with Jay and Shane to help teach them about teams. Neither of the two of them had a good concept of what a team was. Jay, as a thief, was used to looking out only for himself. Shane had always been the protector of the group long before Mal had friended them. Shane protected Carlos and Clara on the isle but that was about the extent of it. He was never asked to give anything up. The protecting his teammates part wasn't hard for him as he had his own protective instincts. It was the sharing part that made it hard for him. Shane was a Hun and the son of Shan Yu. Those two facts made it hard for him to want to share anything. He had a tendency to take what he wanted and he sure wasn't going to give it back once he had it. The idea for this lesson was for Shane to pass the ball over to Ben and Ben to pass it to Shane all the way down the field.

"You know the point is to pass it," Ben said as they took a short break. Shane would hit the ball but never in Ben's direction only to get it to go further down the field.

"What if I don't want to pass it," Shane asked turning to look at the prince.

"You are supposed to pass it….it is not about what you want," Ben said. Shane huffed.

"It is always about what I want. Why would I give it to someone else when I am the best player on the team?" Shane asked. Ben sighed.

"That is not the point," he said.

"It is too. I am a Hun and if a Hun wants something a Hun takes something," Shane said. Ben held the bridge of his nose.

"Sounds like it is going well," came the voice of Lonnie. Shane turned to glare at her.

"What are you doing here?" he growled. Lonnie stopped short of coming towards him.

"I am seeing if I can help," Lonnie said calmly startled by Shane's tone.

"What makes you think I need help from you? I don't need some lucky soldier telling me how to run my game," Shane said. Lonnie looked at Ben a question in her eyes.

"This is Shane…son of Shan Yu," Ben explained. Lonnie took a step back. It was the wrong thing to do. Shane crossed his arms.

"That is right daughter of Mulan. Your stupid lizard isn't here now," Shane growled.

"He is a dragon not a lizard! My mother beat your father fair and square," Lonnie snapped. She hated it when people called Mushu a lizard (maybe because Mushu is still a little sensitive about that). Shane snorted.

"She couldn't beat him fairly on the battlefield so she made an avalanche to knock him off his horse. Then she and that stupid lizard knocked him off a roof with a firework! How is that fair," Shane asked. Lonnie bristled slightly.

"Look why don't you both take it down a notch. Lonnie thanks for the help but I don't think your presence will do a lot of good right now. Shane Lonnie isn't Mulan. Whatever happened between her parents and your father shouldn't be affected by what is happening in the here and now," Ben said calmly in a diplomatic tone he had learned to perfect. Shane snorted. He seemed to snort a lot when he was unhappy.

"Ok I will go Ben but Shane know this. My mother used her wits to beat your father. Just as your father used his wits to kill my grandfather. All is fair in love and war," she said turning around and leaving. Shane watched her go. The end quote she had used 'all is fair in love and war' had somehow hit home with him. His father had said that same quote when he had come into one of Shane's classes to talk one day. Shane didn't have a problem with her father Li Shang as his father didn't have an issue with the soldier. Only Mulan could anger him as she was the one who in his mind had cheated. Yet all it was really was a game of wits.

"Let's get back at it," Ben said with a shake of his head. Shane was still watching Lonnie's retreating figure. "Shane?" Ben prompted.

"I don't get it," Shane said. Ben frowned.

"Get what?" he asked.

"She makes it sound like a game of wits…but it was always more than that," Shane replied. Ben shrugged.

"We are all taught each other's stories. I only know the stories we told of Mulan and Shang but I don't pretend to know how the villains tell things. Nothing is black and white in this world. No one is ever fully good or fully evil. It is what I wanted to do this. Just because your parents tell you one thing you should be able to have the chance to see both sides of the coin then make up your mind," Ben said.

"I hate that stuff," Shane grumbled.

"What stuff?" Ben asked.

"The mussy stuff. The let us be who we want to be and not what anyone else wants us to be. Or the mystical nonsense," Shane said. Ben chuckled.

"Should have known you weren't the philosophical type. I think we should try something else," Ben said.

"Try something else how?" Shane asked turning back to Ben.

"I think the reason we aren't getting anywhere is because I am not working towards your strengths. I don't know you so it is hard for me to teach you the meaning of a team. So, what do you like to do?" Ben asked. Shane considered this for a moment.

"You mean beside beating the crap out of the younger kids on the Isle," Shane asked. Ben was mortified for a second.

"You beat up little kids? You don't do that to Carlos," Ben said. Shane shrugged.

"I like Carlos," he said.

"Why?" Ben asked. Shane shrugged again.

"He has helped me out of a few tough spots. I protect him from the meaner kids on the Isle. It is a win-win," Shane said. Ben clapped.

"That is, it!" he exclaimed excitedly.

"What is it?" Shane asked.

"You look after Carlos and protect him. I suspect you do the same for the others," Ben said.

"Yea so?" Shane asked.

"What if you think of the team as them. You would look at for them and make sure no one hurts them. What if you treat the team the same way. You make sure the other team stays away from them," Ben said. Shane titled his head to one side. He had always been the 'protector' of the group…well most of them anyway. Mal and Jay of course didn't need anyone protecting them but Carlos and Clara relied heavily on him. Shane had also helped Gabby chase of her various suitors when the girl turned them down. Evie didn't need much as she seemed to enjoy the attention but when she called for him he was there.

"That makes some sense I suppose," Shane admitted.

"Well then let's try it," Ben said.

This time around Shane followed Ben down the field but never got close to him. There were a few bags Ben had set up to act as other players that Shane slammed into but otherwise he left Ben alone. Eventually Ben would get him to pass again but right now he wanted Shane homing in on his protectiveness. After Ben scored they switched roles. He figured if he could show Shane he could hold his own the bigger boy would be more inclined to pass.

"Well you have got the hitting part down," Jay said as he wondered over.

"What are you implying?" Shane growled.

"Let's cool the hormones gentlemen," Rose said as she joined them.

"Hey Rose, you know I was working with Shane, right?" Ben asked his sister.

"Of course, Ben I just saw Lonnie. She seemed pretty ticked off," Rose said.

"She had a run in with Shane," Ben explained. Jay gave Shane an irritated look.

"Don't look at me like that Jay we can't all be lady magnets," Shane growled.

"You two really don't get along, do you?" Rose asked. She had seen the two of them during Tourney practice.

"No not really. We tolerate each other around the girls but on our own we are constantly fighting," Jay said.

"Why?" Rose asked.

"Because he is big and ugly and I am not," Jay said. Shane punched him, hard.

"Or maybe because you are a thief and I have some honor in me. Besides aren't you more like Aladian then Jafar," Shane asked. Jay bristled.

"Take that back Shane," he growled.

"Sorry sweetheart," Shane teased. His eyes sparkling with amusement.

"Remember what Coach said about being part of a team? You two have to get along or we are not going to win our final game this year," Ben said sternly.

"He started it," Shane and Jay said at the same time pointing at the other.

"You know what I have suddenly lost interest in this bye," Rose said walking away and leaving her brother to deal with them.

"Bye Rosalina," Jay said flirtingly. Rose blushed and Shane punched Jay.

"This is why we can't get along Jay. You flirt with every girl you see…know who that reminds me off, that's right Evie," Shane growled.

"And you are about as fun as Mal," Jay fired back. Ben decided to leave before he got in the middle of a fight he didn't want to see.

"Going that well?" Rose asked. Ben sighed.

"Shane does have a soft side…. I think. Trouble is he feels like he has to be this big mean ruthless person," Ben said.

"His dad is Shan Yu. Invader of China, a warrior in his own right. Shane will learn to be big and bad isn't always a good thing. They all have to find their own way. All you can do is wait out the storm and try teaching them the best you can," Rose said. Ben nodded.

"I suppose you are right," he said. "Did you talk to Gabriella?" he asked.

"She goes by Gabby and yes I did," Rose said.

"How did it go?" Ben asked.

"I don't know. She is pretty hot headed," Rose replied.

"They are all hot headed," Ben said. Rose glanced at her brother looking for a trace of sarcasm, there was none.

"Maybe being hot headed is a requirement on the Isle?" Rose thought out loud.

"Maybe but how am I supposed to deal with hot-headed kids?" Ben asked. Rose giggled.

"You mean like Mal?" she asked. Ben stopped and turned to Rose.

"What are you talking about?" he asked.

"Oh, nothing brother absolutely nothing," she teased. Ben got a feeling it was something and she would never tell him what that something was.

* * *

Hope you guys liked it. There is some teasing between Jay and Shane and some hints about who Rose is going to end up with. I had fun writing this chapter and I hope you guys learned a little more about Shane. The next chapter will jump to the Isle and focus on Clara. The one after Clara will return to the move and deal with Mal giving Ben the love cookie. I am trying not to forget about Clara this time around which is why I am giving her a chapter.


	12. Left Alone

This chapter is mostly about Clara. It is kind of short but it does give insight on what is going on for Clara right now. I am also going to upload a chapter I have had done for about a week today as well to make up for the shortness. I feel like I am on a role with this story.

 **thequixotic:** I am glad you are enjoying the story thus far and to be honest I didn't really think about the significance of Rose's name till later. I just named her that because I thought it was a cool name.

 **Alkaline:** I don't mind criticize when it is delivered in a nice way (yours was/is) because it can help make the story better. I like following the main story line because it gives me somewhere to go when I get stuck but I am trying to add new scenes and change things up to make it my own. This chapter for instance is both new in this version and in regards to the movie while the next chapter basically follows the movie ( I wanted Ben's song in it so just decided to follow along with the movie with some thoughts of other characters brought in). I am glad you like Shane and that he is a bit original. Ben's twin and the daughter of Gaston can be common for time to time. I hadn't thought about introducing Jay to Edward but it would be something interesting to try out and fun. Originally I didn't want any Disney Descendants Two characters in this story because it was supposed to be before Two was even announced (which is why Gil isn't here). However Drizzy gives Clara a friend on the Isle (according to the wiki she is ten) which is close enough to Clara for the two to hang out. I also am including Harry and Uma (only because I have watched What's my Name so many times I think they are stuck in my head and I may even ship them) but I don't plan on adding any more Descendants Two characters. I know Melody from the one time I actually watched the second **Little Mermaid** and she actually did make a brief appearance in the original version (I don't know how far you had read or if you read the other stories but she was in the second one). I do have plans for her to show up again in this version and likely she will show up sooner.

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Disney Descendants nor do I own Disney I only own my OCs**

* * *

 **Left Alone**

* * *

Clara was alone on the Isle now that her older brother and the gang had left. Sure, there was her cousin Diego but most of the time he wouldn't hang out with her. He had his own reputation to uphold and Clara didn't fit into that right now. It scared her that the man in the suit had taken her brother from her not to mention the fact that Shane was also gone as he had protected her since she was little.

Clara crawled through a pipe to a little hideout her brother had built for her. It was more like a small fort that Clara could hang out in while the older kids occupied their own bigger hideout. Inside Clara found her only remaining friend on the Isle. Drizzy Treamine. She was ten and a bit out there but she was friendly and sweet and Clara liked hanging out with her whenever she could.

"Clara!" Drizzy greeted warmly. The two hugged.

"Carlos and Shane left the Isle and mom is having one of her moods could I stay with you till she calms down a bit?" Clara asked.

"Of course, Clara. We always look out for each other, right?" Drizzy asked.

"Always," Clara promised.

The two of them crawled back out of their hideout and went towards the docks (Drizzy's favorite place to be on the Isle) when they ran into some unwanted company. Uma, daughter of Ursula, and Harry Hook, son of Captain Hook, where down by the docks this day. Carlos had warned Clara to stay away from the two of them so when she saw them she went to dart away. Harry was faster though and grabbed her arm.

"Harry let her go," Drizzy snapped.

"Now why would we do that? Shane isn't here to protect you Clara," Uma said as she walked over. Clara continued to struggle but Harry was to strong.

"She hasn't done anything to you Uma just let her go," Drizzy begged.

"Maybe not but she is in Mal's crew. Mal and I have a score to settle. I think I will hold on to her for a while. I will be sure to tell Mal that if she wants her back she better come back to the Isle," Uma purred.

"Not a chance," Drizzy said grabbing a shovel and swinging at Harry. The surprised pirate jumped back to avoid getting hit but had to release Clara in the process. "Go little C," Drizzy said. Clara needed no further encouragement. She took off running as fast as she could.

"You little pipsquek," Uma growled.

"Stay away from us," Drizzy said dropping the shovel and running. She wasn't stupid and she knew she would lose that fight. She found Clara waiting for her near their hideout.

"That was close," Clara whimpered. Drizzy nodded.

"Yea it was. We were lucky though. They almost never leave the docks," she said.

"Why did that man take my brother and Shane. If he were here Uma wouldn't do that," Clara said curling up like she always did when she was scared.

"I don't know Clara. What did he tell you?" Drizzy asked.

"He said he was going to a new school in Auradon…but what is wrong with the one here?" Clara asked.

"It is another school Clara. More to do I guess. Don't worry I am sure he misses you as much as you miss him," Drizzy said. Clara sniffed.

"You think?" she asked. Drizzy nodded.

"Carlos may be trying to find something better for you. He cares about you Clara," Drizzy said.

"I know he does but he left with mom…alone," Clara said.

"You can stay with my mom till Carlos gets back if that will make you feel better," Drizzy tried. She hated seeing Clara sad like this.

"That is great Drizzy but I am not sure your mom would be cool with that," Clara said softly. Drizzy shrugged.

"Mom is rarely cool with anything these days," Drizzy admitted. Clara giggled.

"At least your mom doesn't lose it when anyone starts singing her song," Clara tried. Drizzy laughed.

"True," she said. The two friends headed towards Drizzy's home. Drizzy knew her home would be full of various cousins, and siblings since most of the time the Treamine household was together. So Drizzy had found herself a sort of secret entrance into the house, more accurately into her room, that she used often to avoid her stuck up cousin Anthony. Clara followed Drizzy into the house and as usual Drizzy let her have the bed. Clara like her brother didn't have a bed or a room in Hell Hall. Carlos slept in their mother's dressing room while Clara slept in a storage closet (oh the joys of being the youngest) on a towel. It wasn't the most comfortable of places but at least she didn't have to worry about old T.V.s falling on her like Jay did.

"Oh, great mom is arguing with grandma again," Drizzy sighed as the two ate dinner alone.

"About what?" Clara asked curiously.

"Who knows. They are always fighting…actually it is probably about me," Drizzy said in a wondering tone.

"Why?" Clara asked again. If there was one thing that could be a De-Vill trait was the curiosity both Clara and Carlos displayed. The two were always curious about things. All sorts of things really.

"Do I look like the kind of girl that could easily fall in love with a prince or rather he falls in love with me? I am about the only one in the family that doesn't have the Gaston twins chasing after her except Anthony…obviously," Drizzy said. Clara giggled.

"But you are funnier than they are," she said.

"Well thanks little C," Drizzy said. There was a knock on Drizzy's door and Clara squeezed herself under the bed. _Smart kid_ , Drizzy thought even though she already knew that.

"Hey Drizzy, the twins are looking for Clara is she up here?" came one of Drizzy's older sister's voice.

"I don't think so," Drizzy replied.

"Oh ok. She is the target on the Isle now I guess. Maybe Carlos shouldn't have left her," the girl said.

"Always something," Drizzy said. They heard the girl go back down stairs and Clara crawled out from under the bed shaking.

"Why pick on me," she asked her voice shaking. Drizzy sighed.

"Because you aren't really a villain," she explained. Clara frowned.

"What do you mean?" she asked her brown eyes wide.

"You are like me. You hug people, you care about their feelings. Villains don't do that. Carlos made sure you stayed innocent. As you get older that will change but for now you are innocent….and that puts a target on your back," Drizzy said. She wondered how mad Carlos would be for her telling Clara this. Tears started to come out of Clara's eyes. A part of Drizzy wanted to comfort her but she didn't know how.

"I want Carlos," Clara whimpered.

"He will come back Clara I promise," Drizzy said hugging her.

"I wish I could see him," Clara said.

"I know," Drizzy said softly. There was no point trying to explain to Clara that the magical dome made it impossible for Clara to see her brother. She was young and didn't understand things like that. Sometimes Drizzy thought Carlos had handicapped his sister by hiding her from the roughness of the Isle. Now that he had left it was hard on Clara. Carlos had always found ways to protect her from Cruella (not wanting her to suffer the same fate he had) but now that he was gone she was forced to deal with it. And Yet Drizzy knew the reason he hid her was because he cared and emotions like that were rare to find on the Isle so it was refreshing. Drizzy had no doubt Carlos would find some way to get his sister off the Isle if he could. Drizzy only hoped she could go with him.

* * *

Hope you guys liked it. Poor Clara right? Not understanding where her brother went. The next chapter takes place roughly a week later when Mal gives Ben the love cookie (she had to wait a week for them to strengthen so Ben can sing his love song).


	13. Did I Mention?

This chapter is all about the Tourney game and Ben's Did I Mention song (which I do not own). In the original version I took it out then kind of regretted that choice later on (having Jay, Shane, and Mal tease him about it later would have been fun) so it is back in. I had to watch the movie to make sure I got this right and was working on this chapter for about two weeks before hand to make sure I got it done before I didn't have the time which is why this chapter was actually done before the other one.

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Disney Descendants nor do I own Disney I only own my OCs**

* * *

 **Did I Mention?**

* * *

Rose was waiting for her brother near the locker rooms when he and Audrey walked up. Rose tried not to sigh. She had hoped to be able to talk to him alone. The moment they stopped beside her Audrey opened her mouth to complain about something.

"She did it to Jane's hair to and Fairy Godmother is not happy," Audrey said. Obviously, the prior discussion had something to do with Mal. Ben looked bothered.

"What's the harm?" Ben asked. Rose thought Audrey was over reacting.

"It's gateway magic!" she exclaimed. Rose knew Mal was listening to this entire conversation. "First it starts with the hair. Next thing you know, it's the lips, the legs, and the clothes and then everybody looks good and then…where will I be?"

"Come on Audrey," Rose cried irritated.

"What?" Audrey asked turning to Rose. Ben looked at his sister in surprise. It was rare for her to have an outburst like that.

"Why are you so obsessed with looking good?! You are as vain as the Evil Queen," Rose snapped. Audrey had been complaining almost nonstop since the Isle kids had gotten here and Rose was finally sick of it. She may not like them but the least she could do was support her boyfriend and try and make his job easier not harder.

"I am not! These kids are evil. Can't you see what they are doing Rosalina? All this hair changing is a ruse they are trying to mess with us. Even Fairy Godmother is unhappy," Audrey said her brown eyes narrowing in on Rose's.

"Then let her deal with it Audrey! She is the headmistress it is her job. They probably don't think they are doing anything wrong," Rose fired back. Audrey huffed. Ben sighed for a moment then turned to his girlfriend probably trying to get her to calm down.

"Listen Audrey," Ben started.

Audrey composed herself then cut him off, "I will see you at the game after my dress-fitting for the coronation okay Benny-boo?" She gave him a kiss then strutted off.

"That girl gives me a head-ache," Rose said as Ben sighed and leaned against his locker.

"She is tiring me out a little. She wouldn't even give them a chance," Ben said. Rose gave her brother a sad smile.

"Hang in there," she told him before leaving. She would talk to Ben later. He had enough on his plate right now without her having to drag her relationship issues into the mix.

Hey Bennyboo," Mal said grinning. Ben turned.

"Hey," Ben greeted walking towards her.

"I just made a batch of cookies, double chocolate chip. Want one?" Mal asked.

"Oh, I have a game. I don't eat before a big game but thank you thank you so much," Ben said gesturing behind him.

"No yea. I completely understand be careful of treats offered by kids of villainous descent," Mal said working him. Ben shook his head.

"No, no, no," he tried telling her. Mal interrupted.

"No, it's ok I am sure every kid in Auradon knows that," she said. Ben was getting flustered.

"No, no it's not that I really do have a," he started. Mal cut him off again.

"No, I get it your cautious. That's smart. Oh well more for me I guess," Mal said trying to get a sad look on her face. She picked up the love potion cookie when Ben took it from her.

"No hey. See that I completely trust you," Ben said taking a bite out of the cookie. "Totally," he added. Mal turned behind her. Evie, Carlos, and Jay slowly wondered over. Gabby and Shane were elsewhere.

"How are they?" Mal asked.

"They're good. They're great. They're amazing! I mean they are chewy and you know, they is that walnuts? I love walnuts. The chocolate chips are um…" Ben trailed off clearly distracted.

"Um I am sorry," he said looking at Mal. The daughter of Maleficent watched him expectantly waiting for some sign that the spell had worked. "Um they're warm and soft and they're sweet. Mal have you always had those little golden flecks in your eyes?" he asked. Mal tried not to do a victory dance but it was working. He went to take another bite from the cookie but Mal took it smiling. Jay was now behind Ben still almost smirking.

"How are you feeling bro?" he asked.

"Like singing your name. Mal! Mal..." he stopped when Mal put a hand over his mouth. He still tried speaking while Mal kept a hand over his mouth. She handed the remains of the love cookie over to Jay. The game today would be interesting.

The game had been going on for a while now. Mal, Evie, Lonnie, Merida, and Edward were all up in the bleachers relatively close to each other. Catharine was sitting on the bottom row close to the field with Dude. Jane was urging everyone on in the school's mascot, a knight in armor how original. Down on the field the boys were playing hard while Rose led the cheer team along in their chants. Gabby made sure to stay closer to Rose then Audrey.

" _This is a nail-bitter, folks. There's 47 seconds left on the clock. We're all tied up. The Sherwood Falcons two. The Fighting Knights two. What a game between Auradon's fiercest rivals. The teams get into their huddles and take up positions along the kill zone. The Dragoneers have been laying down a withering hair of fire. And now a substitution_ ," the announcer said giving commentary for the fans. Jay, Shane, and Carlos were waiting for their turn on the side lines. Coach Jenkins wanted to bring Jay and Shane in while Shane worked to convince him that Carlos should come in.

" _He's bringing in the two hotheads from the Isle, Jay and Shane, and that little guy Carlos who can barely hold a shield. When they break from their huddles this is going to be a big moment here. And the tipoff is ready…._ ," the announcer continued with his commentary. Rose tried keeping an eye on her brother as well as the team. Shane took a shot at the goal but the goal keeper stopped it.

"Darn," Gabby growled.

"It's ok Gabby they have 27 seconds left," Rose said a small smile on her face at how involved Gabby was.

The second time around Jay, Shane, and Carlos were involved in the play before dishing it over to Ben who scored. The crowd screamed at the top of their lungs and Mal tried covering her ears. Rose and Audrey both did flips Gabby decided she really didn't want to break anything today. The announcer continued to blab till Ben stole the microphone. Rose frowned, _this was odd_.

"Excuse me, excuse me," Ben said getting up on a little platform. "Can I have your attention please? There's something I like to say," Ben said. The crowd quieted confused and interested. Jay, Shane and Carlos surrounded the platform.

"Give me a M," Ben said.

"M!" the crowd yelled out. The cheerleaders performed the letter as well, with Rose trying to help a startled Gabby.

"Give me a A," Ben called out.

"A!" the crowd called out again. Once again the cheerleaders performed the letter with Rose helping Gabby.

"Give me a L," Ben added.

"L!" the crowd yelled again. _What the heck is he doing?!_ Rose thought. This was so unlike him.

"What does that spell?" Ben asked.

"Mal!" the crowd yelled. Mal was absolutely flabbergasted. When she gave him the love cookie she didn't think this was going to happen. Was he really going to do whatever this was?

"I love you Mal! Did I mention that?" Ben asked. Audrey looked mortified and ran away. Rose started at her brother in amazement. Even Edward, who had known Ben since he was five, was at a loss for words.

"Give me a beat," he directed Doug.

"Uno, Dos, tres, quarto!" Doug yelled to start the band.

 _Did I mention..._

 _That I'm in love with you._

 _And did I mention..._

 _There's nothing I can do._

 _And did I happen to say_

 _I dream of you everyday?_

 _But let me shout it out loud, if that's okay, hey hey_

 _(Hey!)_

 _That's okay_

 _(Hey!)_

 _I met this girl that rocked my world like it's never been rocked_

 _And now I'm living just for her and I won't ever stop_

 _I never thought that it can happen to a guy like me._

 _But now look at what you've done, you got me down on my knees._

 _Because my love for you is Ridiculous._

 _I never knew_

 _(Who knew?)_

 _That it can be like this._

 _My love for you is Ridiculous_

 _My love is R-I-D-I-C-U-L-O-U-S!_

 _(R-I-D-I-C-U-L-O-U-S!)_

 _It's..._

 _(RIDICULOUS!)_

 _Just..._

 _(RIDICULOUS!)_

 _And I would give my kingdom for just one kiss._

 _Well did I mention..._

 _That I'm in love with you_

 _And did I mention_

 _There's nothing I can do._

 _And did I happen to say_

 _I dream of you everyday?_

 _But let me shout it out loud, if that's okay, hey hey_

 _(Yeah!)_

 _If that's okay._

 _I gotta know which way to go, c'mon gimme a sign_

 _You gotta show me that you're only ever gonna be mine._

 _Don't want to go another minute even without you_

 _'Cause if your heart just isn't in it, I don't know what I'd do._

 _Because my love for you is Ridiculous._

 _I never knew_

 _(Who knew?)_

 _That it can be like this._

 _My love for you is Ridiculous_

 _My love is R-I-D-I-C-U-L-O-U-S!_

 _(R-I-D-I-C-U-L-O-U-S!)_

 _It's..._

 _(RIDICULOUS!)_

 _Just..._

 _(RIDICULOUS!)_

 _And I would give my kingdom for just one kiss._

 _C'mon now!_

 _(Oh yeah!)_

 _(Ya-ow!)_

 _(Alright!)_

 _(Alright!)_

 _Because my love for you is Ridiculous._

 _I never knew_

 _(Who knew?)_

 _That it can be like this._

 _My love for you is Ridiculous_

 _My love is R-I-D-I-C-U-L-O-U-S!_

 _(R-I-D-I-C-U-L-O-U-S!)_

 _It's..._

 _(RIDICULOUS!)_

 _Just..._

 _(RIDICULOUS!)_

 _And I would give my kingdom for just one kiss._

 _C'mon now!_

The song ended with Ben up in the bleachers next to Mal. He tried to kiss her but she blocked the kiss with his Tourney jersey that he had thrown up during his song. He settled for a hug instead.

"I love you Mal! Did I mention that?" he asked once more. Audrey had stormed up beside him and stole the mic. Chad was with her.

"Chad is my boyfriend now!" she said wrapping her arms around Chad's shoulders. "And I am going to the Coronation with him. So, I don't need your pity date," Audrey continued turning back around to kiss him. Evie could barely watch this. _So much for being heartbroken_ Rose thought angrily. Ben didn't seem bothered though. He took the mic back.

"Mal, will you go to the Coronation with me?" he asked her.

Mal grabbed hold of the microphone and yelled, "Yes" into it.

"She said Yes!" Ben announced to the crowd who cheered even louder. Audrey huffed and walked away leading Chad with her. Jay came to get Ben and he along with Shane were awarded MVPs. Mal worked to cheer Evie up.

"Gabby, I am really sorry but I need to go," Rose said. Gabby nodded.

"Sure," she said.

* * *

Hope you guys liked it. Rose knows something doesn't she? This follows the movie scene for the most part except when Rose gets mad at Audrey and snaps at her (she is the daughter of Beast I had to give her some feistyness. The next chapter will be how Rose deals with this and Jay and Edward may meet for the first time.


	14. I Won't Say I am in Love

This chapter is the set up for Bal's date and features Edward and Gabby's date. This chapter is really long but I had a lot I wanted to get done this chapter. I had Gabby sing **I Won't Say I am in Love** in this because I still wanted her to sing but not take Mal's **If Only** song. This is one of my favorite Disney songs and I think fits her perfectly right now. The part the muses sing will be like her inside voice. I also made up a new character this chapter to give Edward a reason to swipe Chad's phone since I made him an only child in this version (his sister was kind of pointless in the other version so I just wrote her out).

 **Goddess of The Air:** I felt bad for Clara writing that scene but as far as what happens to her you will have to wait and see

 **Malice-Mal-Ben-Bree-1998:** I don't know how I feel about adding Malice. I love reading your stories and Malice sounds interesting but it always makes me nervous adding other people's OCs into my stories because what if I characterize them wrong, or do something out of character or I do something to them that the person doesn't like and they get mad at me. I will have to think about it but I am not sure how I feel about it.

 **Alkaline:** I am glad you liked the Clara chapter and like this story. I do have a longer chapter out this time around (over 2,000 words) with only about two hundred of them being devoted to a song so this will make up for it :). I have wanted to include all the songs from the movie in this version (except Evil like Me) and some I plan on changing (like Rotten to the Core) and others I don't (Did I Mention and If Only). I am not sure what I plan to do with Set it Off.

 **Cocoj23:** I deleted Villainous Summer for a number of reasons so I can't continue it however this version will eventually catch up to that point and I will be continuing from there ( I hope). This series is likely to have the most number of parts attached to it then any other series I have done.

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Disney Descendants nor do I own Disney nor do I own the song I won't Say I am in Love I only own my OCs**

* * *

 **I Won't Say I am in Love**

* * *

"Edward!" Rose called down the halls. It was two days after the game and Rose had been poring over books and trying to figure out what had happened to her brother.

"Coming," Edward said slamming his locker and rushing over to Rose.

"Ed, I finally figured out what is wrong with Ben…he has been given a love spell," Rose explained.

"That doesn't sound good," Edward said frowning.

"No, it isn't but I know a way to counter it. We can't make an anti-love spell because we don't have magic but if you could convince Ben to go to the enchanted lake the spell will wash off in the waters there. They are really powerful," Rose told him.

"Why me you are his sister," Edward said crossing his arms.

"I know but he will not take love advice from his sister. It must be you. If you do this I will help you with your little problem," Rose said. Edward frowned.

"What problem?" he asked.

"The blue-eyed problem you have," Rose said a smile playing on her lips. Edward started at her blankly. "Gabby silly," Rose said.

"She isn't interested," Edward said blushing.

"You do this for me and I will get her to go on a date with you. I am worried about Ben love spells can be dangerous I really need your help Edward," Rose pleaded. Edward sighed.

"Fine I am on it," Edward said.

"Yes, thank you Edward," Rose said trying not to do a victory dance. Edward could be very stubborn at times.

"Just make sure you hold up your end of the bargain Rose," Edward said seriously.

"Don't worry Ed I have always come through for you," Rose promised.

Edward went to go find Ben and the first place he had decided to look was the library. It was perfectly clear that both Ben and his sister had inherited their mother's love for reading. Ben usually went into the library for peace and quiet.

"Hey Ben," Edward greeted his friend.

"Hi Ed, what's up?" Ben asked.

"Well you just publicly announced your love for Mal I suppose I was wondering where you planed on taking her for the first date. You know that is important," Edward said carefully. Ben grinned.

"Hadn't thought that far ahead. I was thinking I could take her out to dinner," Ben said thoughtfully.

"I suppose that could work…," Edward said leaving the sentence hanging.

"But?" Ben asked.

"That isn't really special. All guys do that on their first date. You want it to be special you know?" Edward said. Ben huffed.

"So, what is your idea Casanova?" Ben asked sarcastically.

"If you don't want my expert advice," Edward said with a sniff trying to make it seem like he was offended (a hard thing to do since he rarely got offended by anything),

"I am sorry what advice?" Ben asked. He trusted Edward's opinion on the matter as Edward seemed to have a gut feeling about somethings.

"The Enchanted Lake," Edward said. Ben frowned.

"What is so special about that? I used to go all the time as a kid," Ben said.

"It wouldn't be special to you dork. It will be special to Mal though. I bet she has never seen a lake like that and it is magical with all the old ruins and stuff," Edward said. Ben pursed his lips considering.

"Yea maybe you are right. I think I will take her there after exams," Ben said.

"Great," Edward said. Ben nodded his thanks and went back to what he was doing.

"It work?" Rose asked when Edward found her later. Edward nodded.

"He is taking her to the enchanted lake after exams. Now your end," Edward said. Rose smiled.

"Naturally," she replied.

"Hello Gabby," Rose said when she found the girl in question sitting with Jay. The son of Jafar waved to Rose and flashed a smile that almost made Rose forget why she was here.

"Yes Princess?" Gabby asked turning around.

"I was thinking with my brother's coronation coming up and the dance afterwards that it might be awkward if you show up alone and besides as a cheerleader you kind of need to have a partner," Rose said slowly watching Gabby carefully. Gabby snorted.

"None of the guys here are worth my time," she said dismissively. Rose raised an eyebrow.

"And how would you know Gabby? You ever spend any time with boys besides Jay, Carlos and Shane?" Rose asked.

"I have had a few one night stands on the Isle. I will meet with a guy, we will talk for a while, I will realize I hate him, then I will dump him," Gabby said so casually Jay nearly had a laughing fit.

"Well guys here are different then on the Isle," Rose tried. Gabby snorted again.

"Boys are boys," Gabby said.

"Then I suppose you out to start playing dress up with Evie," Rose said. Gabby looked at her as if she had lost her senses.

"Excuse me what makes you think I will want to get dressed up?" she asked.

"Boys are boys girls are girls," Rose said.

"She has a point you know," Jay said. Gabby glared at him.

"Are you trying to set me up with someone?" Gabby asked Rose while she was still glaring at Jay. The thief was rather unfazed.

"Yea I suppose I was. I figured it would be easier on Ben that way. Everyone is going to be busy getting ready for Ben's coronation and we usually work in pairs. It would be nice if you got to know the person we set you up with," Rose said. There wasn't a whole lot of truth to that but she had to come up an excuse to why she was doing this without giving away what she knew. Gabby sighed.

"Sounds like I am already set up, doesn't it? With who?" she asked.

"Edward. He is both mine and Ben's best friend and he needed someone to go with. I thought you two could go well together you are both hard headed," Rose said. She saw Gabby's cheeks redden at the mention of Edward. _Maybe Gabby did like Edward,_ Rose thought. She recovered though.

"Edward are you serious?! I think I would rather go with Ace," Gabby asked.

"That is a little harsh don't you think Gabby? Edward is a nice guy," Rose said.

"That is what they all say," Gabby said crossing her arms. Before Rose could say anything, Jay butted in.

"I could vet the dude," Jay said.

"Wait you agree with her?" Gabby asked Jay. Rose had to admit she was a little surprised herself.

"I just think you need to consider it," Jay said. He jabbed her like he was trying to get her to see a point in something. Gabby sighed.

"Fine, if everyone is so for this but I will not see this boy till you see him Jay and I am only going to see him once," Gabby growled.

"One date is all I am asking," Rose said. Gabby blushed at the word 'date'.

"Fine," Gabby grumbled once more. Rose tried not to sigh with relief. By some miracle she had gotten the daughter of Gaston to go on a date.

"I will take you to Ed," Rose told Jay. It didn't take them along to find him and Rose left the two alone.

"So, Edward," Jay said staring Edward down. Edward didn't back down and held his head high.

"Jay," Edward said in the same tone Jay had used. Jay tried not to crack a grin, _kid's good_.

"What makes you think you are good enough for Gabby prince?" Jay teased.

"My mother is a princess/queen but my father was a thief. I prefer thief," Edward said. Jay's eyes lit up at the mention of the word.

"Really? You think you can swipe something?" Jay asked suddenly dropping all sense of the big brother vibe he had taken on.

"Does this count?" Edward asked holding up a phone. Jay frowned.

"A phone?" he asked. Edward nodded.

"It's Chad's. I swiped it from him before you guys got here," Edward said.

"Why?" Jay asked.

"He told a friend of mine, Quiterie the daughter of Quasimodo, that he would go on a date with her if she helped him with some homework. Quiterie isn't the most attractive girl around but she is sweet and kind so naturally she was excited that Chad had asked her out. She found out later he was going with a girl from the cheer team," Edward explained. Jay winched.

"Ouch," he admitted. Edward nodded.

"Yea not the first time he has pulled something like that. I stole his phone as payback," Edward said.

"Well I find the fact that you're a thief interesting," Jay said. Edward nodded grinning.

"To be honest I was excited when Ben made this proclamation. My dad got in trouble with the law before I was born but he chose good. I think others should have the same chance he did. I am laid back and have my dad's carefree spirt but my mother's open heart. I would never hurt anyone especially not Gabriela," Edward said. Jay frowned.

"What would make you think I am here for Gabriela?" Jay asked.

"Because I am not an idiot. You tried scaring me off when you first got here. You were testing me…. did I pass?" Edward asked. _The kid is real good_ , Jay thought.

"Yea you passed I think I might actually like you as a stealing buddy," Jay said. Edward nodded.

"So, what next?" he asked.

"You stop by her room after classes tomorrow and she will be waiting for you," Jay said. Edward didn't have to ask who 'she' was. He nodded.

"Done," he said.

Rose was sitting on the couch in the main living room type area of Gabby, Evie, and Mal's shared dorm room. Evie was working on yet another dress and Mal was likely elsewhere. It was after classes and Rose wanted to make sure Gabby didn't chicken out. She knew the date was going to happen because Edward had told her but Gabby hadn't brought it up. Rose knew Edward had only one chance to impress her but it is all Rose could set up.

"Evie!" Gabby shouted as she walked into the room. Evie glanced up and Rose could clearly see Gabby was uncomfortable.

"What's wrong Gabby?" Evie asked.

"I am going on a date…. with Edward," Gabby said. Evie's eyebrows soared.

"You are going on a date?" Evie asked. Gabby crossed her arms.

"That is what I just said," Gabby said.

"Why does this bother you? You have always had these sort of one night stands with guys. Never needed my help," Evie said confused by Gabby's unease.

"This is different... this is very different," Gabby said shifting her weight back and forth. Evie finally caught on.

"Oh, I see," Evie said almost teasingly. Rose wondered if Gabby had just admitted she had a crush on Edward.

"Evie help me," Gabby begged and Rose had never seen her so upset or flustered.

"Gabby calm down I will help," Evie said taking Gabby to her room. Rose didn't know how long she had waited but when Gabby came out it was almost like she was a different person. She had on black leggings with some stylish boots. She wore a red shit with a rose stitched on it and her long black had been braided into a beautiful French braid. Evie had added just enough makeup to make her pop but not to cover her up. She also had on a black jacket with the same red rose stitched on the back.

"Wow Evie she looks stunning," Rose said. Evie grinned.

"I am glad you approve Rose," she said then turned to Gabby. "Take a look," she said gesturing to a full-length mirror. Gabby looked into the mirror and her blue eyes lit up with surprise.

"Evie what did you do to me? I look…. not hideous," Gabby said.

"You never were Gabby," Evie said

"Wozers," Gabby said. There was a knock on the door before anyone could say anything. Rose got up to answer it.

"Oh, hey Ed," she said leading him in to the room. Gabby turned to face him and Edward's jaw nearly dropped open.

"Gabriela, you look beautiful," Edward said.

"It's Gabby and thank you," Gabby said blushing slightly.

Edward had set up one of the picnic tables in the courtyard for their date. It had fresh fruit, sandwich rolls, mayo, meat and sodas on the table for them to eat. Gabby noticed that Edward was cautious of everything he did. He didn't sit close to her but on the other side of the table and he made sure she knew what he was doing before he did anything like reaching for a cup or something. It was the most respectful a guy had ever been around her.

"What are your hobbies?" Edward asked before popping a chip in his mouth. Gabby knew the expected answer to that question.

"I cook, and clean," Gabby said thinking out loud. Edward was shaking his head.

"Those aren't hobbies they are chores and somehow you don't strike me as the kind of girl who likes to cook. I want to know what you like not what Gaston wants you to like," Edward said. Gabby considered this for a second. _Should she tell him the truth and risk the laughter that came with it?_

"I love to read and write. I love to draw and learn. I love figuring out puzzles," Gabby said. Edward smiled a warm smile that made Gabby's heart melt for a second.

"I love to read too. It is my second favorite pastime the first is horseback riding," Edward said.

"Never ridden a horse before," Gabby said.

"I can teach you," he said. Gabby blushed.

After they finished Gabby got up to leave and Edward was up as well.

"Mind if I walk you back?" he asked. Gabby shook her head.

"I am a big girl," she said. Edward smiled.

"Well then good night I hope there can be a date number two," he said.

"I will think on it," Gabby said. Edward nodded.

"I suppose I should have expected that. Know this though I really do like you," he said before walking away. Gabby watched him go and played with the rose necklace around her head. The moment he was out of ear shot she sang.

 _If there's a prize for rotten judgement,_

 _I guess I've already won that_

 _No man is worth the aggravation_

 _That's ancient history, been there, done that_

 _Who d'you think you're kidding_

 _He's the earth and heaven to you_

 _Try to keep it hidden,_

 _Honey we can see right through you_

 _Girl you can't conceal it_

 _We know how you're feeling_

 _Who you thinking of_

 _No chance no way I won't say it, no no_

 _(You swoon you sigh why deny it oh oh)_

 _It's too cliche I won't say I'm in love_

 _I thought my heart had learned its lesson_

 _It feels so good when you start out_

 _My head is screaming "Get a grip girl_

 _Unless you're dying to cry your heart out_

 _Girl you can't deny it_

 _Who you are is how you're feeling_

 _Baby we're not buying_

 _Hon we saw you hit the ceiling_

 _Face it like a grown-up_

 _When you gonna own up that you got got got it bad_

 _No chance no way I won't say it, no no_

 _(Give up, give in, check the grin you're in love)_

 _This scene won't play I won't say I'm in love_

 _(We'll do it until you admit you're in love)_

 _You're way off base I won't say it_

 _Get off my case I won't say it_

 _(Girl don't be proud it's okay you're in love)_

 _At least out loud I won't say I'm in love_

Gabby stopped singing and sighed. She headed back up to her room her brain going a million miles a second. She was glad Evie or Mal didn't stop her on the way in. She showered and changed into her pajamas before crawling into her bed. She opened the nightstand drawer and found **Her Handsome Hero** laying it on the bed. She rubbed the old cover of the book. She hadn't read the book since her mother had been kicked out of the house when she was seven. She still remembered what her mother had said though. "I hope one of these days you will find love and happiness." _Why did it scare her so much? Was this what it felt like to have love and happiness? Did she want it?_ These thoughts were what carried her asleep.

* * *

Hope you guys liked it. Gabby is starting to question things and trying to figure out what her heart wants. I was thinking next chapter will be about everyone studying for their exams and Chad outing Evie. There will be a few days between Evie taking her test and Ben and Mal's date.


	15. Exams and a Date

Another new chapter. I probably will not upload this quickly once I catch up to where I was and/or when school starts back up again but for now enjoy the new chapter. Some housekeeping things. First of all I am still on the fence about giving Mal a twin but if I do give her one he will be raised by their human father (Malice I may still keep his name Malice) and Mal will not know about him till later (Mal having a twin brother wasn't a idea I thought about but was suggested so I will see what you guys want). Secondly just so everyone knows what is going on I rebooted this series after getting stuck on two of the stories (Villainous Summer and off to school we go) my goal is to get back to that point and continue the newer version from there. Things will be different from the original version (right now even the title Villainous Summer may be changed to Summer of Change) but I do want to get there.

 **Mysteryfan4ever:** You will have to wait till the video chat chapter to find out :p

 **Malice-Mal-Ben-Bree-1998:** I realized later that I got you mixed up with another person (sorry if my last reply confused you) but if you read the top AN above everyone's names that is what I think about Mal having a twin. If you and other reviewers are ok with this idea then he will become a part of the story...later.

 **Alkaline:** I am glad you like Edward (funny isn't it that he is also my favorite OC to write of course with Gabby being my first). The daughter of Quasiamodo is a new character I added in this version because in the previous version Edward found out Chad was cheating on his sister and swiped the phone as payback. Since I got rid of his sister in this version (she was just sort of there last time and kept getting in the way) I created a new character to give him an excuse to steal the phone.

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Disney Descendants nor do I own Disney nor do I own the song I won't Say I am in Love I only own my OCs**

* * *

 **Exams and a Date**

* * *

The final exams for most of their classes were Friday which meant everyone had a week to study. Unlike some schools, notably Dragon Hall, everyone was required to stay on campus till the last day of school because there were still events like Family Day that people had to show up too. It was becoming clear who was good at what and the group of villain kids started studying for their exams. For the most part they studied together, quizzing each other and helping each other (not that they would ever admit this to anyone). Grades were an off and on thing at Dragon Hall so this have good grades all the time aspect of school was confusing for them.

"I think I am going to have a headache," Shane growled rubbing his temples. Due to the fact that Ben had the group of teens come towards the end of the school year they had lots of catching up to do.

"I think you are being just a tad overdramatic Shane," Evie said scribbling notes from her Chemistry book.

"I am not how am I ever so supposed to remember all this crap?" Shane said gesturing to the books around him.

"Maybe by using your brain…oh wait that is your problem isn't it," Jay said. Shane went to go punch him and nearly hit Gabby in the process.

"Oh, knock it off boneheads I have notes to copy," Gabby growled glaring at the two of them.

"Sorry, Gabby," Jay said holding his hands up. Gabby was cranky from time to time but nothing like this.

"What is up with you?" Mal asked. Gabby usually didn't care much about her schoolwork. Since her father didn't want her using her brain Gabby tended to do terrible in her classes and school work to hide her intelligence. Out of all of them she probably cared the least about her schoolwork. So, her sudden interest surprised Mal.

"I am trying to study," Gabby said as if the answer should be obvious.

"Yea but you hate school," Carlos said from the other side of the table with Ace sitting in his lap.

"I don't hate school I just pretend to hate school. No one ever challenged me at Dragon Hall but here I am getting much more challenge," Gabby said.

"So, you mean to tell us you actually like reading and learning about Auradon history?" Mal asked her eyes sparkling with amusement.

"Yea got a problem with that?" Gabby asked.

"No problem Gabby you are just supposed to be the daughter of Gaston…." Shane said leaving the sentence hanging.

"And?" Gabby asked.

"That means you are supposed to be stupid, hate reading and learning and basically anything that requires any amount of intelligence," Jay finished up for him. Gabby rolled her eyes.

"So, you shouldn't be a thief Jay and Shane should be like a one-person army. Since you two don't fit that I guess I shouldn't either," Gabby countered. Evie laughed and Ace chose that moment to yap like he agreed.

Evie was in Chemistry looking through her heart-box purse for her magic mirror. She thought she might need it for the test but couldn't find it. Unknown to her Chad had swiped the mirror from her. Mr. Deley the Chemistry teacher walked up behind Chad.

"Looking for something?" he asked holding up the mirror. Doug looked shocked and turned to look at Evie. Evie glared at Chad but Doug could see the hurt in her eyes.

"Thank you, Chad. It is gratifying to see that someone still respects the honor code. It will be my recommendation that you are expelled." Mr. Deley said.

"But Mr. Deley, I…" Evie started when Doug butted in.

"But that isn't fair. Obviously, she wasn't cheating since she didn't have that… whatever it is," Doug said.

"It's called a magic mirr…" Evie started.

"Don't help," Doug told Evie then looked back at his teacher. "Maybe she just needed another pencil," he said.

"Actually, I was," Evie tried to correct again when once again Doug interrupted.

"Really don't help," he said then sent Mr. Deley a pleading look.

"Please," Evie repeated looking hopeful.

"Well if you can past this test I will return your property and let the matter drop," their teacher said. Chad smirked and Evie glared at him again.

"Thank you," Doug mouthed then hit Evie lightly on the shoulder and pointed at her paper. As Evie worked a million thoughts swarmed through her head. Chad the guy she had been crushing on just turned on her. Doug had helped her though. The worst part was if she didn't do well she would lose her magic mirror and be kicked out of Auradon.

After class Evie headed up to the dorms still fuming. She wasn't even aware she had slammed the door shut till she heard Gabby's voice.

"What is with you Evie? You are normally super cheerful I don't think I have ever seen you so irritated," Gabby said.

"That lying, manipulative, self-serving, cheating little…." Evie started when Gabby cut her off.

"Wait who are we talking about?" she asked.

"Charming," Evie almost growled. Gabby frowned.

"Ok so what did Charming do exactly?" she asked.

"He stole my magic mirror, gave it to the teacher and almost got me expelled for breaking school roles," Evie said. "If I didn't pass my Chem exam I will get expelled," Evie added.

"Well first I warned you that he was using you. Second do you think you did ok?" Gabby asked. Evie sighed.

"I know you warned me and I should have listened. I think I did ok though I will not know till he gives the grades back. Guess who stood up for me though Doug!" Evie said.

"Really?" Gabby asked. Evie nodded.

"Yea he convinced Mr. Deley, that is my Chem teacher, not to expel me if I passed the test," Evie said.

"Sounds like he is the one you need in your life," Gabby said.

"Yea he is not a prince but he was really sweet and brave to stand up for me like that," Evie admitted.

"If I were you I wouldn't mention this to Shane or Jay," Gabby warned.

"Why not?" Evie asked.

"Because I am sure they will give Chad a royal beating and that is a good way for us all to be kicked back on the Isle before the job is done," Gabby said. Evie considered that for a second or two.

"Yea you are probably right," she admitted.

Jay was out looking for Rose remembering what his job was. He was supposed to ask Rose out so he could be close by to help nab the wand. Trouble was he had been putting it off trying to tell himself it was just nerves. Another part of him however nagged that the real reason he was trying to put it off was because he hadn't wanted to hurt Rose. There was something about Ben's twin that captivated him but he wasn't sure what it was.

"Hello Rosalina," Jay said when he found her. She was alone looking through a bunch of folders laid out across the table. Rose looked up and smiled.

"Hello there, Jay," she said. Jay sat down beside her.

"What are you doing?" Jay asked glancing around at all the folders.

"Helping Ben with coronation and family day things. He has so much on his plate right now I was trying to take a load off of him," Rose explained.

"Do you think you could take a break from it for an hour or two?" Jay asked.

"I don't know why?" Rose asked.

"Well I was hoping you would consider going on a date with me," Jay said trying to muster up his charm.

"A date?" Rose asked this time turning towards his. Jay nodded.

"Yes, a date you interested?" Jay asked.

"When?" Rose asked. Jay shrugged.

"How about in two hours," he suggested. That didn't give him just a whole lot of time to plan but he could come up with something.

"I think I like the idea of a date with you," Rose said the smile still on her lips. "If all goes well would you consider being my date for my brother's coronation?"

"Of course, my lady," Jay said.

"Wonderful. My room can be hard to find so why don't you pick me up in Mal, Evie, and Gabby's room. Evie could help me get ready," Rose said thoughtfully.

"Sounds good to me," Jay said.

Rose cleaned up her mess and dropped her things off at her room. After grabbing an outfit for the date, she headed towards the VKs dorm room. She was nervous for some reason. She had dated Chad once about a year ago but she hadn't been in any relationships since then but had seen her brother's relationship with Audrey.

"Rose what are you doing here?" Evie asked when Rose came in to the room. Gabby poked her head over the couch to see what was going on.

"Jay just asked me out on a date. I was hoping you could help me get ready Evie. You did such an awesome job with Gabby," Rose said. Mal was also in the room and she hadn't heard about Gabby's date with Edward.

"Gabby, you had a date with someone?" Mal asked surprised.

"Yea Edward," Gabby said.

"That reminds me I want details," Evie said clapping her hands together. Mal rolled her eyes.

"Can we play twenty questions later? Rose needed your help Evie," Mal said trying to get her friend back on track. Gabby sent her a grateful look.

"Oh, right sorry," Evie said. She opened the door to her room and Rose went in.

When she came out she had her long brown down and in waves. She had on a yellow dress with rose designs and some boots similar to what Gabby had worn.

"Look at you," Mal said. Gabby thought she was staring at Belle for a moment and had to shake her head to clear the picture.

"Ten bucks says Jay will be speechless," Gabby said. Mal shook her head.

"Sorry Gabby I am too smart to take you up on that bet," Mal replied.

Jay arrived right on time and the two of them headed for the Tourney Field. Jay had laid a blanket out for them and a basket of fresh fruit. Rose sat down on the blanket as Jay sat beside her. He had obviously gone through some trouble to dress nice.

"So, Jay what do you want to talk about?" Rose asked picking up a strawberry.

"I don't talk much," Jay said.

"Well if we are going to date I would like to know about you," Rose said.

"I am an only child. I steal junk for my father, I am a ladies' man. Mal and I have been frenemies for ages is that enough for you?" Jay asked. He certainly hoped so he hadn't really wanted to give his life story.

"Well it is a start I suppose. I am so not obviously an only child. I love to read, I have only been in one relationship and I now regret being in that relationship. My closest friend is probably Edward," Rose said as she bit into the strawberry.

"Not Audrey?" Jay asked surprised. He had assumed since Audrey was Ben's girlfriend that she and Rose would have been friends.

"No. Audrey thinks she is so perfect all the time and is always obsessed with how she looks. She is so judgmental and self-centered. My dad was a monster of a beast before he became human. He was by no means perfect he was flawed. My mother was an outcast of the town because of who she was. She cared more about what was inside then out and she gave up her freedom for my grandfather. Had she been selfish, judgmental, and self-centered she never would have fallen for my father. I don't know how Ben can stand Audrey but I have never said anything," Rose said.

"That sounds like a lot of pressure," Jay mumbled out loud.

"What does?" Rose asked.

"Being the daughter of Belle and Beast," Jay said. Rose shrugged.

"It has its moments. One thing my mother always tried to teach us was to listen to our hearts," Rose said. Jay began to feel weird…almost sick.

"What if you don't know what it is telling you?" Jay asked. Rose smiled.

"Trust me Jay you will know," Rose said.

"What is yours telling you?" Jay asked.

"That you aren't evil. You might be a thief but you care about the others. Despite what Audrey and Chad may think I don't believe any of you are evil. You want the same thing the rest of us kids want our parents' approval. You just have to decide if you are willing to go against who you are in order to do it," Rose said. Jay wanted nothing more than to leave right then and there. He had to tell Mal the truth. He can't hurt Rose…he loves her.

"I better go," Jay said in the following silence. Rose nodded.

"I figured it is getting dark," she said.

As Rose headed back towards her room she found Audrey waiting around the corner.

"Have you lost your senses too?" Audrey asked crossing her arms.

"Jay asked me out on a date. I said yes it isn't a concern of yours," Rose said.

"What concerns me is how blind you two are. They want something, they are all evil why can't you see that," Audrey said.

"What concerns me is how judgmental you can be. They probably did come here for a reason and maybe they do want something but there is good in them. They aren't all evil and maybe just maybe if someone treats them like a friend instead of an enemy they can be good," Rose said mimicking Audrey's cold tone.

"Evie cheated in Chem," Audrey said obviously using this as a reason to why they were evil.

"And Chad has been duping girls into doing his homework and has a nasty habit of dating several at once," Rose replied her tone icy cold.

"Who told you that?" Audrey said a laugh creeping into her voice.

"If I told you, you would make them feel bad or something. The point is Audrey it is our choices not our parents who make us who we are. I hope you figure that out someday," Rose said flipping around and leaving. She wasn't in the mood to deal with Audrey. Audrey would put a halt on the good mood Jay had left her with.

* * *

Hope you guys liked it. Rose went on her date with Jay then Audrey confronted her. This chapter is another really long chapter. The next chapter will be about Ben and Mal's date. **If Only** , the song Mal sings in the movie, will be included but I will not change anything so I will try and make the chapter long. If I feel like it needs to be longer after dealing with Ben and Mal's date then I will try and give Shane some attention again.


	16. An Enchanting Date

Alright new chapter. Since I didn't get much response last time I will post this here again. What do you guys think about Mal having a twin brother raised by her father that she meets later? (Malice-Mal-Ben-Bree-1998 you are not allowed to answer this question because I know you want Mal to have a twin :p). This chapter involves Ben and Mal's date mostly following the movie with a Shane scene at the end.

 **Autumnbaby23:** I am glad you are enjoying and and I was never a fan of Audrey either. That being said they better explain what happened to her in Descendants 2 because I don't believe she is in it.

 **Malice-Mal-Ben-Bree-1998:** I am glad you like the ships I have introduced. Most of them follow cannon except Carlos X Jane (Carlos is with Catherine in this version). It is sad though because Carlos X Jane was my favorite paring in the movie but it was my head cannon when they first came out with the movie that Carlos would end up with the child of his mother's enemies. Which is why Jane needs to end up with someone so I can have Carlos's son and Jane's daughter a couple in the next generation. If Malice does come into play he will be with Jane just because it makes sense.

 **Alkaline:** I don't expect everyone to like Jay and Rose's relationship right off the bat because you are right there isn't that much development in their relationship. Although there wasn't a whole lot of development in Ben/Mal's to start with either. They have a few interactions then Ben sings to her but that is about it. Jay and Rose's comes of like that because I did that on purpose so the two relationships look alike to start with. I will flush them out later and try to make sure there is development for them. Shane is in this chapter again with Lonnie and Melisa and I tried to show a bit of how he was raised and what he values so hopefully I gave you another piece of the puzzle.

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Disney Descendants nor do I own Disney nor do I own the song I won't Say I am in Love I only own my OCs**

* * *

 **An Enchanting Date**

* * *

It was a warm day to be outside and Mal was spray painting yet another locker when Ben found her. The prince of Auradon smiled and walked towards her. Mal turned and gave him a sly smile.

"Hello Mal I was wondering if you wanted to go on a date?" Ben asked. Mal's eyes widened slightly.

"A date…with you?" she asked.

"Of course, Mal. I would like to get to know you before my coronation," Ben said the smile still on his lips.

"Of course," Mal said suddenly feeling very unsure of herself.

"Wonderful I am thinking right after classes?" Ben asked.

"Sure," Mal said. She had never been on a date before. She knew there was only one person that could help her and that was Evie. After feeling like she had been looking all over campus she finally found her with Doug.

"I have been looking for you literally everywhere," Mal said leaning against the picnic table Doug and Evie were at.

"What's wrong?" Evie asked.

"Ben just asked me on a…. on a date," she said. Doug chuckled.

"Nice," he added.

Don't you worry we can handle this, I am thinking a little blush and some gloss," Evie said leading Mal away.

The two ended up in their dorm room in Mal's room where Evie applied some blush. It didn't take long under Evie's experienced hands to have Mal date ready.

"We done?" Mal asked when Evie got off the bed.

"Finished take a look," Evie said. Mal got off the bed and walked over to the full-length mirror Evie had brought in to look at Evie's handy work. Mal's purple hair was still wavy but some of it had been tied into a braid. She was wearing a beautiful purple dress and a short leather jacket. Around her neck was a scarf. As Mal looked into the mirror she was shocked at what she saw. Between the blush, gloss and outfit Mal was a different person.

"I am…" Mal started totally at lost for words.

"Come on just say it," Evie said coming up behind her.

"I am not hideous," Mal said. Evie smiled.

"Not even close," she said. As she finished the thought there was a knock on the door. Mal turned and walked over to the door swinging it open.

Ben stood there with two helmets in his hands. He looked over at Mal and smiled at her.

"For the first time, I understand the difference between pretty and beautiful," Ben said. Mal laughed a little. "Hope you like bikes," Ben said showing her a helmet. Mal took the helmet and putting it on followed Ben outside to where there was a motorcycle.

It took a while but the couple finally arrived at the enchanted lake. Ben had a little picnic laid out for them near the lake. Mal sat down by the lake with Ben on the other side. Mal had never seen so many good foods. She picked up a jelly donut and stuffed it into her mouth. Ben chuckled.

"Is this your first time?" Ben asked.

"Mmm we don't really date much on the island it is more like gang activity," Mal said and Ben chuckled again.

"Um I meant was this your first time having a jelly donut," Ben asked. Mal stopped licking her fingers and looked at him.

"Is it bad?" she asked. Ben chuckled again and helped her get the remains of jelly donut off her lips. "Can't take me anywhere I guess," Mal said with a laugh.

"You know I have done all the talking now it is your turn," Ben said smiling at her. Mal felt her heart skip a beat. "I really don't know that much about you," Ben added. "Tell me something." Mal tried not to sigh this was going to be difficult.

"Well I am 16, I am an only child, and I have only ever lived in one place," Mal said. No harm giving up that information.

"Well I am also 16 or rather will be and I have only ever lived in one place," Ben said grinning.

"You know Mal your mother is the mistress of evil and I have got the poster parents of goodness. But that doesn't mean we have to be like them. We can decide who are, who we were meant to be. Right now, I can look into your eyes and tell you aren't evil," Ben said. Mal felt a shiver go down her back. This wasn't supposed to happen. She was supposed to use the love potion to make Ben fall in love with her but she wasn't supposed to fall in love with him. Why was she falling in love with him!

"You ok Mal?" Ben asked.

"What? Oh, yea totally fine," Mal said. Ben frowned.

"You want to go for a swim Mal?" he asked.

"Um no, I am just going to stay here. Maybe try a strawberry never had one," Mal said picking up a strawberry from the pile and stuffing it in her mouth. Ben laughed.

"Like it?" he asked.

"Oh, geez I love this um," Mal said. She sounded like she was in heaven. Ben got up and went to a rock and jumped off it after a mighty roar. The moment he hit the water Mal's love spell washed from him and he knew he had been drugged. The funny thing was he wasn't really mad. On the contrary. _If Mal had dosed him with a love spell it meant she liked him…right_?

Mal sat by the edge of the lake watching Ben. She was starting to develop feelings for him. She was so confused.

 _A million thoughts in my head_  
 _Should I let my heart keep listening_  
 _'Cause up 'til now I've walked the line_  
 _Nothing lost but something missing_

 _I can't decide_  
 _What's wrong, what's right_  
 _Which way should I go?_

 _If only I knew what my heart was telling me_  
 _Don't know what I'm feeling_  
 _Is this just a dream?_  
 _Ah oh, yeah_  
 _If only I could read the signs in front of me_  
 _I could find the way to who I'm meant to be_  
 _Ah oh, if only_  
 _If only [2x]_

 _Every step, every word,_  
 _With every hour I am falling in_  
 _To something new, something brave_  
 _To someone I, I have never been_

 _I can't decide_  
 _What's wrong, what's right_  
 _Which way should I go?_

 _If only I knew what my heart was telling me_  
 _Don't know what I'm feeling_  
 _Is this just a dream?_  
 _Ah oh, yeah_  
 _If only I could read the signs in front of me_  
 _I could find the way to who I'm meant to be_  
 _Ah oh, if only_  
 _Yeah_

 _Am I crazy? Maybe we could happen_  
 _Yeah_  
 _Will you still be with me when the magic's all run out?_

 _If only I knew what my heart was telling me_  
 _Don't know what I'm feeling_  
 _Is this just a dream?_  
 _Ah oh..._  
 _If only I could read the signs in front of me_  
 _I could find the way to who I'm meant to be_  
 _Ah oh..._

 _If only, yeah [3x]_

 _If only_  
 _If only_

When Mal finished singing she sat down and went looking for Ben. After he failed to answer her pleas she dove into the lake to find him. Of course, it hit her after the fact that she couldn't swim. She began panicking when the realization hit and then felt strong arms lift her out of the water as Ben scooped her up and brought her back to their spot. Under normal circumstances this might have been romantic. But Mal was angry.

"You scared me!" she cried.

"You can't swim?" Ben asked puzzled.

"No!" Mal said like the answer should have been obvious.

"You live on an island," Ben replied.

"Yea with a barrier around it remember," Mal said.

After she had calmed down a little Ben finished drying off and sat down in front of her.

"Mal…I told you I loved you. Do you love me?" he asked. He really had to know. Mal turned away from him so he couldn't see the confusion in her eyes.

"I don't really know what love feels like," she said. Ben gently turned her head back towards him.

"Maybe I can teach you," he said softly. Mal's stomach did a somersault. She couldn't keep this up. She wasn't supposed to fall in love with him! Could she really go through with her mother's plan now that she was falling for Ben? She didn't think she could. She felt so different; she felt a sense of warmth and security she had never felt before. She felt like her and Ben could be together forever and always. This was love.

After her date, Mal returned to her room where Evie and Gabby were waiting.

"How did it go?" Gabby asked.

"It went well," Mal said not wanting to add she may be falling for Ben. For one thing Gabby may kill her if that happened. The daughter of Gaston had her head tilted to one side like she was trying to gage whether Mal was telling the truth or not.

"That is all that matters," Evie said.

Shane was starting to feel left out. He was the only one out of the bunch that didn't have a friend/girl/boyfriend in Auradon. Jay had Rose, Carlos had Catharine and Abby (both trying to show him dogs weren't evil), Evie had recently found Doug, Gabby had Edward (at least he thought she did sometimes it was hard to tell with her) and Mal had Ben. It wasn't that unusual really. Shane was always a bit of a loner on the Isle, keeping to himself and staying in the shadows. Friendships and even allies were hard to come by for him and while normally he liked the sense of space and fear people tended to give him he felt like right now he was dead weight. He hadn't managed to work anyone or even blend in that much.

"Shane is that you?" came the voice of Melisa. Shane glanced up and saw her coming towards him Lonnie at her side.

"Hello," Shane greeted softly although he was really only paying attention to Melisa. He still didn't like Lonnie by association.

"Why are you all alone?" Melisa asked.

"I like being lone," Shane replied even though that wasn't enterily accurate. Most of the time Shane did like being alone but there were plenty of other times when he preferred someone's company.

"Must be a Hun thing?" Lonnie teased softly. Shane turned to glare at her. Lonnie stopped.

"Don't tease me about my heritage. My father was a fine soldier till your mother knocked him of that roof with a firework. I carry on his lineage hopefully in a better light," Shane said in a low tone.

"Wow you don't have a sense of humor, do you?" Lonnie asked.

"Lonnie, I don't think it is a good idea to mess with someone that size. He could beat you to a pulp," Melisa said. She could be just as impulsive as her mother at times but there were other times like now where she could keep Lonnie from being impulsive the two fed of each other.

"Of course, I could but that wouldn't be honorable, would it?" Shane sneered.

"Wow both you and Gabby are hot heads aren't you," Melisa said.

"We aren't hot heads," Shane replied.

"Then what makes you act that way?" Melisa asked.

"Act what way? We are strong willed and aggressive because that is how you survive on the Isle. We didn't have the luxury of tea parties and songs. We took what we wanted and if we were going to keep it we had to fight for it. Heroes just don't understand that do they? Everything they have ever wanted in life they have gotten," Shane growled.

"That isn't strictly true," Melisa said.

"It's close enough princess," Shane said.

"My mother wasn't doing well in her village. She had to lie and trick a bunch of idiots that she was a man so they wouldn't kill her and at first it didn't go well. She had to work hard to call her spot her own and when they found out she was a woman they nearly killed her. She came back and no one listened to her. It wasn't till she knocked your dad off a roof that she finally got the respect she has today. So, I suppose in a way I do understand having to work for something," Lonnie said. Shane cocked his head to one side and Lonnie could tell he wasn't sure whether to believe this or not.

"Never heard that," Shane said.

"Well mom doesn't like talking about it. Of course, dad will not say anything because mom saved his life and that is a little embarrassing for him," Lonnie replied. Shane chuckled.

"Why are you two out here looking for me anyway?" Shane asked. Lonnie shrugged.

"Both of my parents respected your father's skill in battle. I guess I was just curious to see what his son was like…maybe if his son had a sister," Lonnie said. Shane shook his head.

"My mother died in child birth so I have no siblings. Besides looking out for anyone wasn't really something my father was good at. He admires the strong not the weak," Shane said. Lonnie frowned.

"Everyone has something to offer," she said. Shane shook his head.

"The only thing that matters is your skill in battle and the reputation you leave behind. No distractions no remorse," Shane replied.

"That is a terrible way to live," Lonnie said.

"I agree," Melissa added.

"Maybe but it is the way I live. I should get going maybe play whack a mole with someone," Shane replied.

"Before you go Shane would you consider being friends?" Lonnie asked. Shane stared at her blankly.

"Comrades brother and sisters in arms. Let's bond over the one thing we have in common….we are warriors," Melisa explained.

"I will think on it," Shane replied. Lonnie and Melisa grinned as Shane walked away. They were one step closer.

* * *

Hope you guys liked it. I want to let you guys know the timeline I have for this story. So there is this chapter and the next one will be a Jay/Rose, Gabby/Edward, and Evie/Doug chapter has they go on other dates (Jay/Rose and Gabby/Edward's second, Evie/Doug's first). Then I will skip ahead a few weeks to the video chat (second chapter up after this one). The group will have been in Auradon for about six weeks at that point. Their video chat will be on Thursday with Family day that Sunday. There will be two(?) family day chapters. Then (because I am smarter then Ben and know that Friday does not come after Sunday) there will be at least one chapter (hopefully more) for the week of coronation. Then all the coronation drama. With Ben's thing on that Friday they will have been in Auradon for seven weeks (I gave him a May 9th birthday in this story) and then there will be (hopefully) one chapter maybe two for each of the six where they settle down after Ben's coronation for the summer and what happens to them during the summer (there may be more of summer chapters not sure yet). The next story (still keeping the title Evil's New Temptation) will take place about two years later when Mal is 18 and everyone is a senior. I know no one asked but if anyone was wondering that is the time line.


	17. The Dating Experience

Alright new chapter. There are two things I want to bring up. First I have decided to give Mal a twin but his story will be very unique. I still will name him Malice but I don't know how much else I will keep from your OC Malice-Mal-Ben-Bree 1998. Basically Malice will be raised out of Auradon in a place that has no magic. He will have learned to fear and not trust magic because of the way Maleficent treated his father. In fact Malice will not even know his mother has magic or that she is a villain. As a result his magic can be very unpredictable and unstable. He will meet Mal after Ben's coronation. The second thing actually relates to this chapter. I mention Tony's in this chapter and unless you have seen Lady and the Tramp you will not know what this is but it is a Disney place I promise.

 **Guest:** I don't plan to include Mal's father in this but you will get to learn about him from Malice.

 **Malice-Mal-Ben-Bree-1998:** You got your wish. If I get stuck on characterizing him I will be sure to PM you. I did think it would be cool if both his and Mal's last name was Fay (another way to say fairy)

 **Alkaline:** I think a lot of stories have a hard time developing couples and I am not good at because I struggle to write and develop things unfamiliar to me (see my problem with Shane) and I haven't been in enough relationships to get any experience nor have they been long (I am a loner). I am not just a huge Evie/Doug fan (I like them more then Audrey and Chad) mostly because I don't like the way Evie is with him in the beginning. The couples I like are in this order: Mal X Ben, Jane X Carlos, Evie X Doug, and Jay X Jordan (Jay Jordan is a working one I think and I only get to see it in Wicked World). Evie and Doug have their own moment in this chapter and I tried to make it different so I hope you like it.

 **Guest:** I don't know a whole lot of information about the release other then in the US it comes out July 21st (that is on a Friday next Friday if you read this before the 14th). If you check Amazon it says you can buy the movie through them on the 22nd of July but the DVD is unavailable currently.

 **Agentwalkoff:** I love Gabby as well and she is my favorite to write. I am pretty random in updates and don't have a set schedule for any of my stories. I upload whenever I finish writing. When the school year starts back up it will be less often.

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Disney Descendants nor do I own Disney nor do I own the song I won't Say I am in Love I only own my OCs**

* * *

 **The Dating Experience**

* * *

Doug found Evie reciting chemical equations and formulas in an effort not to forget it for later.

"Hey Evie," Doug greeted when he sat down beside her.

"Doug," Evie said smiling.

"I have a date to take you on," Doug said.

"Wait like now?" Evie asked startled.

"Yea like now," Doug replied.

"Doug, I have to get ready for a date. I can't go right now!" Evie cried. Doug blushed.

"I think you look beautiful just the way you are now," Doug said. Evie sighed.

"Thank you, Doug, but I need to get ready. Give me an hour then you can pick me up," Evie said ballparking it. Doug's eyes widened behind his glasses.

"An hour? It takes you an hour to get ready?" he asked.

"Duh," Evie said, "I am a girl," she added. Doug was smart enough to know better than argue with her.

"Alright in an hour," Doug said.

"Great," Evie said twirling around and leaving. She had hoped their room would be empty but had no such luck. While Mal wasn't there Gabby was seeing how the girl seemed to use the room as an excuse to hide from Edward and Jay's teasing.

"What are you so chirpy about?" Gabby asked.

"I have a date," Evie said the smile still on her face.

"Please not Chad," Gabby said wearily.

"No, it isn't Chad. It is Doug," Evie said smiling.

"You fell for a Dwarf?" Gabby asked Evie could almost sense the laughter in her voice.

"What is so funny?" Evie asked irritated.

"He isn't a prince, he is a nerd…not exactly your type," Gabby said. Evie had to admit Gabby did have a point. When she had first got to Auradon she wouldn't have given Doug the time of day.

"Yea but he is kind hearted and brave. I think I need to give him a chance," Evie said.

"Alrighty then but I am not helping you get ready," Gabby said. Evie laughed.

"I will be fine Gabby," she said. Evie got changed and made sure to curl her hair. When Doug knocked about an hour later Evie was just about done.

"Door's unlocked," Gabby called casually from the couch. Doug entered the room, having taken the time to clean up as well. In his hands, a bouquet of beautiful flowers.

"Hello Gabriela," Doug said looking around. "Where is Evie?" he asked.

"Still in her room give her two minutes," Gabby said paying him little attention.

"Doug!" Evie squealed when she came out of her room.

"Hello beautiful," Doug said giving her a kiss on the cheek. Evie giggled.

"Oh please," Gabby moaned rolling her eyes. "I don't need to see this sickness," she added getting up from the couch and going into her room. Doug frowned.

"What is her problem?" he asked.

"Gabby is Gabby. Let's go," Evie said with a shake of her head.

Evie had no idea where Doug was going to take her their date but she was excited none the less. As it turned out Doug was leading Evie to the carnival grounds. They were currently empty but according to Doug all kinds of after school events were held there. It allowed everyone to get off campus for a while and have some fun.

"Wow we don't have anything like this on the Isle," Evie said. Doug grinned.

"Well it is kind of Auradon thing. We used to set up tents on the Tourney field but Coach Jenkins hated cleaning up the field afterwards. So, festivals are held here now and honestly it is more fun this way anyway. There are food booths and games all sorts of stuff. All to be honest most of the games are tough to win," Doug said.

"Are they even open?" Evie asked glancing around. Doug nodded.

"I don't know when they are ever not open but everyone is thinking about Family and Ben's coronation but on the weekends, it is packed. I figured we could have the place to ourselves," Doug said.

There were games set up and a merry-go around that Evie was particularly interested in. Doug had made sure to get pretzels and snow cones for them to snack on. He even played a dunking game and won Evie a stuffed bear that was almost as big as she was. The two laughed and enjoyed themselves so much so that when the sun started to go down Evie didn't want to leave. It was the first time she had never checked her makeup or her outfit in a really long time. She didn't care that she had been laughing so hard that her makeup was a little smeary or that she was wet from a water balloon fight (which Doug had won much to her annoyance). She had never felt this way before and couldn't understand why she felt this way now.

"I suppose I should get you back to your room," Doug said.

"Yea I don't want you to get in trouble," Evie said. The two-walked hand in hand back to Evie's dorm and every so often they would stop to look at something and Evie would place her head on Doug's shoulder.

"We should do this again sometime," Doug suggested. Evie closed her eyes.

"I would love that," she said.

When they finally reached Evie's room Doug held up her hand and kissed it. "I will see you soon my princess," he told her. Evie giggled.

"You as well my prince," she said.

She headed to her room and dropped the bear off in her closet then sat on her bed sighing contently. She found her magic mirror in her purse (which had been given back to her when she got her Chem test back) and held it out.

"Magic mirror in my hand who is the happiest girl in all the land?" she asked. The mirror shimmered before she could see herself staring up from it. She smiled. "Thought so."

"Hey Jay!" Rose called when spotted her boyfriend sitting under a large tree in the courtyard.

"Hey Rose," Jay greeted and gave Rose a kiss.

"Did I just walk in on something I really didn't want to see," Edward said. Rose laughed and turned around.

"Only if you have issues with the VKs," Rose said.

"What's up Edward?" Jay asked.

"Well I think Gabby is avoiding me which sucks because I wanted to give her something," Edward said.

"Dating isn't really her thing," Jay said. Edward snorted.

"So, I have noticed," he said.

"What about a double date?" Rose asked.

"A double date?" Jay asked. Rose nodded.

"You and I can join Edward and Gabby on a date. That way it isn't nearly so much pressure," Rose suggested. The last date Jay had felt awkward towards the end of it and had been questioning his motives. He wasn't sure he wanted to go through that again.

"Does this mean I am your boyfriend?" Jay asked. Rose blushed at the word boyfriend.

"I think it does," she replied leaning into him.

"Alright then a double date," Jay said.

"Where do you think we should go for a double date?" Rose asked thinking out loud.

"About dinner at Tony's?" Edward suggested.

"Why didn't I think of that?!" Rose cried. Jay frowned.

"Tony's?" he asked.

"Tony's makes this best Italian food ever," Edward said.

"Trust me it is good," Rose agreed.

"Well ok when should I pick you up?" Jay asked. Jay was looking forward to dinner seeing how thanks to Tourney he had quite the appetite.

"We will be ready at five," Rose said referring to both her and Gabby.

"Where is Gabby?" Edward asked.

"Library," Jay replied. Edward grinned.

Sure, enough Gabby was in the library because it was one of the quieter places on campus.

"Hey Gabby, Rose and Jay are going on a date and I thought we could join them and make it a double date," Edward said when he found her. Gabby sighed.

"I suppose I can't hide from you forever. I guess I can go," Gabby said.

"As boyfriend and girlfriend?" Edward asked hopefully. Gabby bit her lip.

"As boyfriend and girlfriend," she said unsurely.

"Fantastic I will pick you up at five," Edward said.

Rose got ready on her own so Gabby could get help from Evie. Rose was a princess so she already knew how to put herself together. She was wearing a long red dress and heals. She had braided her long hair and secured at the top and bottom with rose hair bows. She went to Mal, Evie, and Gabby's room to wait for Jay. When Evie finished with Gabby the black-haired daughter of Gaston also had her hair in a braid but Evie had put her in a red dress that Rose could tell Gabby wasn't overly fond of wearing.

"You look great Gabby," Rose said.

"You have to give me details when you get back," Evie said her eyes lit up.

"Do I have too?" Gabby whined.

"You don't have too," Mal said siding with Gabby so she wouldn't get payback later. There was a knock on the door before Evie could reply.

"Here it goes," Evie squealed. Mal rolled her eyes.

"My lady," Jay and Edward said simultaneously.

"Jay," Rose said smiling as Jay held out his arm for her. Edward did the same for Gabby but it took a push from Mal for the girl to get going.

"So where are we going?" Gabby asked Edward as the group loaded up into a limo.

"Tony's," Edward replied.

"Is that Italian food?" Gabby asked.

"Yep and if I were you I would order the spaghetti it has to be the best dish," Edward said. Rose nodded in agreement.

"We could get a plate each," she said.

They did order the spaghetti and both Gabby and Jay were in heaven. Neither of them had eaten a meal like this before in their lives. It was good and filling with Jay maybe eating to much. With Jay sitting across from her Gabby felt more comfortable being in Edward's presence. Rose liked the fact that she could relax for even just a brief while with the son of Jafar. Gabby and Rose ended up striking up a conversation during the meal and both villain kids relaxed more than they should have in their minds.

After dinner, the group split off after getting back to campus and Jay walked Rose to her room while Edward took Gabby to hers. Edward and Gabby stopped outside of her room and Edward smiled at her.

"I enjoyed tonight Gabs," he said. Gabby raised an eyebrow.

"Gabs?" she asked.

"Can't I have a nickname for you?" he asked.

"I suppose you can," Gabby said not really seeing the point in it.

"This is for you," Edward said handing her a small bundle of roses.

"Thank you, Edward," Gabby said taking them from him.

"I wanted you to know that I will love you till the last one dies and I will be there for you just as long," Edward said.

"Thanks Edward but one of them is fake," she said after realizing one of them had a different feel.

"Exactly so it will last forever," Edward said. Before her brain could warn her, she kissed him. The kiss didn't last long as the realization caught up with her and she pulled away. _She had kissed him! What was wrong with her!_ Edward blinked in surprise. They had kissed yet because he hadn't wanted to get slapped and yet she had just done it.

"I am sorry I have to go," Gabby said backing away from him slipping into her room.

"What happened?" Evie asked after hearing the door slam.

"I kissed him!" Gabby cried.

"YOU WHAT!?" Mal and Evie cried at once.

* * *

Hope you guys liked it. This chapter was hard to write and I don't know how well I did but I tried. I actually have the next four chapters done (this one was giving me a hard time so I worked on the next chapter and kind of got carried away) so they will be coming before to long. Having them done though gives me a chance to work on **Unplaned** the other story I have that I haven't worked on the next chapter yet for...opps. Anyway I also need to work on the Clara one-shot I have started (it is being a pain too) and then I have one more one-shot planned that will involve Ben, Rose, and Edward before I will start anything on Malice. I will try and work with him a bit and get some details worked out regarding his character. I hope he becomes a complex character and not wasted space.


	18. Parents and Kids

New Chapter. This chapter involves the video chat with the parents of the VKs. Since I had so much fun dropping a Lady and the Tramp reference there is also a 102 Dalmatian reference that may be hard to catch but I will see if you guys can get it :).

 **Grace:** Thank you

 **Alkaline:** I love Lady and the Tramp as well. More to the point I think I like almost any Disney movie if there is a dog in it or it centers around dogs.

 **Guest:** Yes that ending was very fun to write.

 **Mysteryfan4ever:** Yes I have watched Once Upon a Time and I enjoy it much. It is weird because I am somewhere in season 5 but have seen all of season 6 because I wanted to watch the new episodes on HULU...yes I am weird.

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Disney Descendants nor do I own Disney nor do I own the song I won't Say I am in Love I only own my OCs**

* * *

 **Parents and Kids**

* * *

Rose wondered into the room where the villain kids had Remedial Goodness every day. It was Thursday and in about three days Family would be held at Auradon Prep. Rose knew the VKs would be left out because their family couldn't come over from the Isle. Rose and Ben had brought their concerns to Fairy Godmother who had told them that she already had a plan in motion. The plan was a video chat and Rose hoped it would go well. Fairy Godmother was getting it set up at the moment when Rose came in.

"F.G. I was wondering if I could sit in on the video chat?" Rose asked.

"Any reason?" Fairy Godmother asked. Rose shook her head.

"No real reason but I wanted to see how it goes. Ben has been kind of nervous about it," Rose admitted. Fairy Godmother smiled.

"If you want to sit in on it you can but the chat will be the last thing for today," she told her. Rose nodded.

"I figured as such," she replied.

Rose sat in at a smaller table as the villain kids came in for their lesson. Carlos had Ace in his arms and both Gabby and Mal had sketch books. Rose realized that the kids must find the lesson boring since they were already looking over notes and drawing.

"Children excuse me. As you know this Sunday is Family Day here at Auradon Prep. And since your parents can't be here due to um distance," Fairy Godmother began. Gabby rolled her eyes, _yea distance was the reason of course_ , she thought sarcastically. _Why not just be honest with us and say it is because our parents are you know evil_ , Gabby added. "We have arranged a special treat," Fairy Godmother said. She turned around and headed towards the front of the room where a flat screen T.V. was set up with a keyboard. The group of six passed a glance. Once Fairy Godmother hit a button Maleficent's face appeared on the screen. Rose had to admit it was pretty funny watching her try and get the T.V. to work. It was obvious they didn't know what they were doing.

"Kids," Fairy Godmother called once more waving them over. Rose could tell that trying to fit six villain parents and various siblings in front of the T.V. was going to be imposable.

"Evie!" Evil Queen shouted once the screen turned on for them. "It's mommy!" she added waving.

"You may need to go one at a time," Rose suggested looking at how crowded it was getting.

"Makes sense you go first Mal," Gabby said. Mal nodded.

"Mom it has to be one at a time," Mal said as the other kids waited their turn. Rose was just barely out of frame. Once Malficent had gotten the other villains to leave the screen she turned to her daughter.

"Mal!" Maleficent said in a loud tone that made Mal winch. "I…mi…s…you," she managed to get out. The words sounded so forced. "How long must mommy wait to see you?" Maleficent asked. _How can this woman go from shouting to acting like she missed Mal_ Rose thought bewildered?

"There's a big coronation coming up so I would think probably sometime after that," Mal said.

"When?" Maleficent asked.

"Next Friday 10:00 Am," Mal said. She was trying to smile back.

"You sure I can't see you before that? I don't know what I will do if I don't get my hands on that magic…I mean you, you little nugget that I love so much," Maleficent said. Mal nearly groaned.

"Yes, I completely understand Mother, Evie is up next," Mal said since Evie was right behind her.

"Of course, Mal," Maleficent said before she got up and left the screen. Mal stood behind Rose since there wouldn't be room for all six of them beside F.G.

"My beautiful Evie," Evil Queen said when she sat down and Evie was up front. _At least she didn't sound awful_ , Rose thought.

"Hello mother," Evie said putting a smile on her face.

"Did you find yourself a big castle with a mother-in-law wing?" Evil Queen asked. The smile slipped a little.

"Not yet," Evie said softly.

"Well what about a prince?"

 _Is this woman serious? Is all she is looking for in Evie is her ability to find a prince_ , Rose thought.

"Well there was one prince but I am actually not dating a prince right now," Evie said choosing her words carefully.

"Is the prince good looking?" Evil Queen asked. "Remember beauty is everything," she added.

"Of course, mother. His last name isn't Charming for nothing. He is on the Tourney Team big strong guy," Evie said with a smile on her face. It looked real enough to Rose but Mal knew it was fake.

"That's my girl I knew you could do it," Evil Queen said.

"Thanks mom I got to go. Jay is up next," Evie said. She left to stand with Mal and Jay came up.

"Jay!" Jafar shouted.

"Dad," Jay said and Rose could tell his tone was bothered.

"What's the matter son? Having a hard time remembering the golden rule?" Jafar asked.

"Nothing like that Dad I am just trying to figure out how to introduce you to someone," Jay said.

"Oh really? Who?" Jafar asked. Jay gestured for Rose to come over.

"Dad this is my girlfriend Rose," Jay said.

"Excuse me did you say girlfriend?" Jafar asked. Rose could sense the disapproving tone.

"Yes girlfriend," Jay repeated.

"More like distraction," Jafar said. Jay sighed.

"That went about as well as expected," he muttered to himself as he led Rose back over to the group. Shane and his father were the next up. Of course, when Shan Yu sat down the whole table shook.

"Dad," Shane said.

"Shane what kind of trouble are you getting into?" Shan Yu asked.

"Well there was this thing called Tourney where I get to beat up a whole bunch of people," Shane said even though that wasn't entirely accurate.

"Show them what a Hun is," Shan Yu said cracking his muscles. Shane chuckled nervously.

"Of course, Dad. Carlos has to go now," Shane said wanting to get out of the conversation. Rose had noticed that all the kids felt awkward talking to their parents. She didn't understand that, _Sure there were some things she would never tell her parents in a million years but she wasn't so nervous to be this close to her parents and yet they clearly were._

Cruella appeared in front of the screen with a little girl who was about seven. Carlos took several deep breaths and stepped forward.

"Please behave Ace," he breathed to the puppy.

"Dog!" Clara yelped and went diving underneath the table out of sight. Carlos ended up dropping Ace in his effort to calm his sister down. The pup landed with a thud caught by surprise.

"Clara, it is ok," Carlos called franticly. Clara poked her over the table.

"Is it gone?" she asked nervously.

"Clara, he wasn't going to hurt you. His name is Ace and he is one of Oddball's pups," Carlos said gently.

"Rat," Cruella grumbled. "At least that one has spots," she said. Carlos ignored his mother for the moment.

"I will show you Clara," Carlos said. He picked up Ace and muttered an apology to the pup before lifting him back up. He held him in front of the screen and Ace moved slowly to sniff the screen.

"He is cute," Clara admitted looking into the pup's warm brown eyes. Ace wagged his tail and placed a paw on the screen like he was asking for a high five.

"Good boy Ace," Carlos said holding him out.

"When will you be home? Harry is being mean to me again," Clara asked.

"I can't leave till after Ben's coronation but I will think of something Clara," Carlos promised.

"Well Carlos that one does have spots the perfect size for a hat or maybe some ear muffs," Cruella said. Ace might have growled if he wasn't worried about scaring Clara.

"He is the perfect size for a pet! This dog loves me and I love him," Carlos snapped. Cruella looked shocked. Clara whimpered. Rose shook her head _what a disaster_. Mal made a notion with her head.

"I got to go mom, Gabby is up next," Carlos said.

"Don't leave Carlos I want to see you," Clara wailed. Carlos felt his heart break.

"We will see each other soon it will be ok," Carlos said. He hugged Ace tight and slipped into the circle that was around Rose. Shane sent him a look of sympathy. The only person left was Gabby. Rose could see three men sit down after Clara and Cruella left. They all looked alike except one was older than the other two. Rose could see Gabby's eyes widen. She moved up to where she was right in front of the screen.

"Gabriela!" Gaston shouted.

"Hi dad, hey Junior, hey three," Gabby said.

"So, Gabriela did you find a strapping young man yet?" Gaston asked. Rose could see Gabby tense.

"Sort of," she said.

"Sort of?" Gaston Jr. scoffed. Gaston the third chuckled.

"What is sort of?" Gaston asked.

"Well he is good looking I suppose but he isn't big like you. More like a thief build I guess but he is sweet…and nice," Gabby said. She mentally wanted to hit herself that was the wrong thing to say.

"Gabriela, I said strapping man not nice and sweet man," her father said sternly.

"But dad he lets me be who I want to be. I can read and write around him. I can do all the things I love to do," Gabby pleaded. Rose could see her eyes starting to fill with tears but she hid this well.

"Gabriela! I told you that you can't do those things! All you are good for is cooking, cleaning, laundry, and babies. Now dump the guy and find a strapping young man to marry," Gaston said sternly. _SERIOUSLY!_ Rose wanted to shout. _What kind of father makes his daughter feel so worthless?_ Gabby was shaking but Rose couldn't tell if she was angry or hurt.

"You need to find someone like us," Gaston Jr. said flexing his muscles.

"Yea stupid like you," Gabby fired back. Shane coughed to keep from laughing.

"Intelligence is a waste of time especially for a girl. You will do as I say," Gaston told his daughter.

"Agreed," Gaston Jr. coursed. _Geeze her brothers aren't much better, are they?_ Rose thought irritated. _No wonder Gabby was so mean to Ben_.

"Dad please," Gabby begged.

"No Gabriela! Dump this guy and see if you can't steal that Charming guy from Evie. He sounds like he has muscles to spare being on the Tourney team…whatever that is," Gaston said.

"But he is rude and conceded," Gabby said and Rose could detect the disgust in her voice.

"That doesn't matter. You are starting to sound like Belle. You don't get a say in this. You know what you are good for and nothing else matters," Gaston said sternly. Rose was the first to see her cry.

"Gabriela is crying," her brothers teased. Before Rose could move to comfort her Shane was in front of the screen.

"Back off you bone heads," Shane snarled. Jay leaned over and around him turning of the T.V.

"I am so sorry," Fairy Godmother said.

"Thanks for the special treat," Shane said.

"I just thought you would want to see your parents again. I didn't realize this would happen," Fairy Godmother said.

"Thank you, really. It was thoughtful," Mal said and she meant it. Fairy Godmother had gone out of her way to make sure they didn't feel left out and despite how things turned out they were touched.

* * *

Hope you guys liked it. Obviously the meeting with the family didn't go well. Also Descendants 2 comes out a week from tomorrow and I am so excited! Next chapter will involve Mal making the Anti-love spell and how everyone is feeling. There is also some Gabby Mal bonding next chapter because I have wanted to do that for so long.


	19. Second Thoughts

Another chapter is up. This version is longer then the first version and I am very proud of myself for that. This scene never happened in the original version but if you have seen the movie it should be familiar.

 **Goddess of the Air:** You will have to wait and see :). I will tell you it will not happen this chapter or the next two because the next two deal with Family Day.

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Disney Descendants nor do I own Disney nor do I own the song I won't Say I am in Love I only own my OCs**

* * *

 **Second Thoughts**

* * *

Later that night the group met back up in the boys' room to go over the plan for next Friday. Part of them didn't want to go through with this but they all had a job to do.

"Ok we all know what this looks like right?" Mal asked gesturing to the drawing she had finished of Fairy Godmother's wand. The teens nodded. "So, it will be up on the dials under the Beast's spell jar, and we will be coming in from here," Mal continued gesturing to a drawing she had done of the cathedral where Ben was to be crowned. "Jay and I will be in the very front row with Ben and Rose. The rest of you will be up in the balcony," Mal finished.

"Sounds good to me," Gabby said as the others nodded.

"Carlos?" Mal asked.

"Okay so I'll find our limo, so we can break the barrier, and get back on the Isle with the wand," Carlos said reciting his part of the plan.

"Perfect Evie?" Mal asked.

"Yea?" Evie asked.

"You will use this to take out the driver. Two sprays and he will be out like a light," Mal said handing Evie a perfume bottle that was filled with sleep spray.

"Shane, you will protect Carlos and Evie if you can since I will be with Mal," Jay said. Shane nodded.

"No problem," he said.

"What is Gabby doing?" Evie asked.

"I will be with Carlos helping him find the limo. I don't want to be near the Beast," Gabby said.

"We all good then?" Mal asked.

"We good," the group coursed. They got up to leave with the boys going back to their individual rooms. Gabby squeezed past Evie and headed out the door. Evie followed putting the perfume bottle in her purse but after two steps she stopped. Mal was still seated mummering softly to herself. Evie turned back and glanced over her shoulder realizing that Mal was reciting the steps for an Anti-Love Spell.

"M, you want to break Ben's love spell?" Evie asked her.

"Yea," Mal nodded. "You know for after," she said looking back at the book. Evie sat down beside her friend for her to explain. "I've just be thinking, you know, when the villains do take over Auradon, and begin to loot and kick everyone out of their castles, and imprison their leaders, and destroy everything that is good and beautiful, Ben being in love with me just seems a little extra…cruel," Mal said. She felt sick even having to say it. Evie could understand though. Mal was falling in love with Ben and she didn't want to hurt him any more then she already was. That meant breaking the love spell even though it would hurt her in the process.

"You know when Gabby finds out…" Evie started.

"She can't find out E. Don't you dare tell her I am breaking the love spell. I don't know what her dad asked her to do but Ben is off limits," Mal said even though she had a good idea what it was.

"I was going to say she may be relieved," Evie said. Mal frowned.

"Why?"

"Because I don't think she wants to hurt him or Rose. I think she likes Rose even if she will not admit it," Evie said. Mal shrugged. She closed the spell book and headed towards the kitchen.

With Mal in the kitchen the other kids were still wide awake in their rooms.

Jay had tried falling asleep but the trophy sitting on his dresser almost seemed to look at him accusingly. He got up and walked over to it and held it in his hands. All his life he had never been a team player just a thief. Now he was a team player and the crazy thing is he enjoyed it. He also enjoyed Rose's company. She was funny and witty, brave and determined. He didn't want to break her heart and out of everything that he thought about that night Rose was what he felt most guilty about.

In the next room over Shane sat on his bed playing with a tourney ball that was laying on it. He tossed it up in the air a few times feeling confused. Sure, Tourney was fun and he loved every aspect of it but what he loved the most was protecting his teammates. For once Shane could use his size and strength as a comfort to his teammates and instead of them fearing him they respected him. Respect was new to him, his father had it but never really saw the need when he could keep everyone in line through fear. Shane found he liked to be respected more than feared…did he really want to go back to being feared on the Isle?

Carlos lay on his bed thinking about his sister. Her reaction to Ace was exactly like his reaction. It was fear and yet Ace wasn't scary. The pup wasn't vicious or rapid. Carlos couldn't figure out why his mother had told him dogs were vicious and rapid. He didn't want anything bad to happen to Ace. The pup was his friend and gave him unconditional love. He was a friend who was always there for him. It was a new concept for him but one he thought he liked. He stroked Ace now seeing how the pup was lying on his bed. Ace scooted a little closer to him sensing the boy needed him.

In the girl's room Evie was lying in bed when she sat up and opened the nightstand draw. She pulled out her Chemistry test, the red **_B+_** seemed to be smiling at her from the paper. All her life the only thing Evie cared about was beauty because that was what her mother had taught her. The grade on her paper said otherwise. Beauty wasn't everything and maybe she was cable of so much more then beauty. Besides Doug had stood up for her in class and their date hadn't gone bad either. Chad had played her from the moment her eyes lay on him. Evie couldn't go back to pretending to be stupid…could she?

In Gabby's room on the left the black-harried girl had crawled into her bed but instead of going to sleep her mind wondered. She suddenly felt alone and crawled out from under the covers grabbing the stuffed bear from her bag and bringing it into bed with her. She hadn't slept with a stuffed animal in years but Gabby was so confused and lost. She cried hoping that would help but the sobs seemed to take over and soon all her locked-up emotions poured out of her like when a dam broke. She didn't want to hurt Edward, or Rose, or even Ben. All three of them would get hurt when the villains took over and it made Gabby feel so angry and frustrated. For the first time in her life both her brain and heart were at war with each.

Mal was stirring the bowl of batter and looked down at the spell. She still needed one tear but she never cried. She thought about Ben though, his smile, his kindness, his willingness to see through the wall she had put up. She still wasn't quite sure she knew what love was but it seemed as if Ben was slowly showing her. Even in the way he acted around Gabby. So, understanding so compassionate.

 _A million thoughts in my head_

 _Should I let my heart keep listening?_

 _I know it's time to say goodbye_

 _So hard to let go..._

A tear rolled down her face and hit the batter. She sniffed then closed her spell book. _Why did it hurt so much?_ Mal tried not to think about it anymore as she finished up. Mal headed back up to the room after she was done with her Anti-Love spell hoping not to wake her two roommates. She opened the door to their large living room when she could just make out soft sobbing coming from Gabby's room. Mal dropped the cupcake and spell book in her room. She knocked on Evie's door startling the girl.

Once Evie came out they both went into Gabby's room. She was curled up in a ball on her bed.

"Oh Gabby," Evie said and went over to her. She sat on the bed beside Gabby.

"You ok Gabby?" Mal asked. Gabby sniffed.

"I don't know what to do about Edward or Ben or Rose…I just don't know," Gabby said. Mal and Evie exchanged a glance. Neither truly able to comfort the girl when both were still reeling themselves.

"Do you still have it?" Evie asked. Gabby stopped crying for a moment and looked at them curiously.

"Have what?" she asked.

"The book your mother gave you," Evie said. Frowning Gabby nodded and pulled the book out from the drawer it was in.

"I will stay with her E," Mal said. Evie nodded and went back to her room. It felt weird for Mal to read to Gabby but as she did the girl's sobbing was less and the reading did just what Mal hoped it would do. It soothed her and reminded her of a time when she was little and with her caring mother. No one had read to her since her mother had been kicked out of her home. Once Gabby was asleep Mal put the book away not wanting to read any more of it. It messed with her the same softness that wanted to break Ben's spell. Mal went to bed feeling Gabby's pain but smart enough to be wary of defying her mother.

* * *

Hope you guys liked it. This has some Mal Gabby sisterly bonding that I have wanted to work in for a while now. It also lets everyone see what is going through everyone's heads. The next chapter is the first of two Family Day chapters.


	20. Family Day Drama Part 1

Another chapter is up. This is part one of two family day chapters. In this part Carlos meets Catharine and Abby's families, Gabby meets Edward's and Belle and Beast meet Mal and Jay. Also I have included Cassandra from Tangled the series because I like her and have watched the series. I only mention it because if you have not seen the series you may not know who she is.

 **Alkaline:** It was a little of both I think. Every time I watch Mulan I feel like I get Shan Yu's character as a warrior that is good at what he does. Shane has disappointed him but he is a lot like his father (both silent warrior types) so them having a close father son relationship makes sense. I may try and involve that more in some one-shots if I can. As for Clara I changed her reaction to Ace because this fits more with her character and I am glad it came across as heartbreaking because that was my intent. As for the reference you got it. In 102 Dalmatians Cruella refers to Oddball as a rat because she didn't have her spots yet. I could easily see Cruella saying that now.

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Disney Descendants nor do I own Disney nor do I own the song I won't Say I am in Love I only own my OCs**

* * *

 **Family Day Drama Part 1**

* * *

It was Sunday and not just any Sunday it was Family Day Sunday. This was the day when the family of the students came over from all over Auradon to spend a day with their kids. It was also the day the Isle transfers would feel alone. Their talk with their parents hadn't went well and they were nervous about the day. They had all decided to meet up in the girls' room before heading out to the courtyard where everyone else was. They had all tried dressing nice using one of the outfits that Evie had made for each of them. As they headed out towards the courtyard they could hear Ben singing a much hipper version of **Be our Guest** with a group of students and his sister Rose. Carlos had Ace tugged under his arm not wanting to leave the pup up in his room alone.

 _Ma cherie Mademoiselle_

 _It is with deepest pride and greatest pleasure_

 _That we welcome you tonight_

 _And now, we invite you to relax_

 _Let us pull up a chair (Yeah)_

 _As the dining room proudly presents_

 _Your dinner!_

 _Be our guest, be our guest_

 _Put our service to the test_

 _Tie your napkin 'round your neck, cherie_

 _And we'll provide the rest (That's right)_

 _Soup du jour  
Hot hors d'oeuvres (Uh-huh, come on)  
Why, we only live to serve (Whoo!)  
Try the grey stuff (All right)  
It's delicious!  
Don't believe me?  
Ask the dishes (Yeah)_

 _They can sing, sing, sing_  
 _They can dance, dance, dance_  
 _After all, Miss, this is France! (Uh-huh)_  
 _And the dinner here is never, never second best!_  
 _Come on_

 _Go on, unfold your menu_  
 _Go on, take a glance and then you'll (Alright)_  
 _Be our guest_

 _Be our guest_  
 _Be our guest, yeah, yeah_  
 _Come on, yeah, be our guest, guest, yeah, yeah_

 _Beef ragout_  
 _Cheese souffle_  
 _Pie and pudding en flambe, flambe_  
 _We'll prepare and serve with flair_  
 _A culinary cabaret!_  
 _(Sounds so good)_

 _You're alone_  
 _And you're scared_  
 _But the banquet's all prepared (It's all prepared)_  
 _No one's gloomy or complaining_  
 _While the flatware's entertaining_

 _We tell jokes (Jokes)_

 _I do tricks! (Tricks)_  
 _With my fellow candlesticks_  
 _And it's all in perfect taste_  
 _That you can bet (Yeah)_

 _Come on and lift your glass_  
 _You've won your own free pass_  
 _To be our guest_  
 _If you're stressed_  
 _It's fine dining we suggest!_  
 _Be our guest!_  
 _Be our guest!_  
 _Be our guest!_  
 _Yeah_  
 _Yeah, come on_  
 _Be our guest_  
 _Be our guest, come on, come on_  
 _Be our guest_

"Let's get this over with," Shane growled softly. Mal and Jay obviously had to go seeing how they were dating Ben and Rose respectively but the others had wanted to stay out of the Family Day activities. However, Fairy Godmother had insisted they all come. At least they weren't the only ones who didn't want to be there seeing how Jane didn't look happy either.

There was food at the tables and servants went among the tables making sure everything was stocked. Carlos passed Ace off to Evie and stuck his finger in the chocolate fountain then licked it. Grinning he slapped Jay to get his attention and they both leaned into the table to try and stick their tongues into the fountain. Shane shook his head and Gabby sighed.

"We can't take you two anywhere can we knock it off," Gabby said.

"I don't think you are supposed to do that," Catharine said. Carlos turned around and saw Catharine standing there with Dude in her arms. Abigail was standing beside her.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"This is so good," Carlos said.

"Come on Carlos you are going to make yourself sick. I want you to meet our parents," Catharine said. Carlos paled.

"I am not sure how I feel about that," he admitted.

"Mom knew your mother back in the day it will be fine," Abby said. Carlos frowned trying to place the girl.

"Do I know you?" he asked.

"Probably not. Abigail Radcliff daughter of Roger and Anita. I go by Abby," the girl said.

"Lovely," Carlos murmured. He took Ace back from Evie and followed the two girls over to a group of parents in a shady area of the courtyard. Pongo, Perdita, Lucky, Sasha, Tasha, and Oddball were all there laying out beside the group. Two boys about Clara's age were sitting together.

"Mom, dad this is Carlos," Catharine said when they reached the group.

"Hello Carlos," her parents said.

"Carlos this is my mother Chole Shepherd, my father Kevin Shepherd, and my little brother Kane," Catharine said pointing them out. Chole had blond hair and blue eyes. Kevin had messy brown hair and brown eyes, and little Kane looked like his father.

"That is Roger, and that is Anita. The other boy of the group is my younger brother Riley," Abby added. Riley took after his father in looks with brown hair and brown eyes.

"We haven't seen you before Carlos," Anita said. Carlos nodded nervously.

"This is my first year here at Auradon…I am from the Isle and my mother is Cruella," he explained. The two families were silent for a moment. Then Kane (with the tact of most seven- year-olds) asked.

"Are you going to skin Ace?"

"Kane!" Chole cried mortified. Pongo growled. Carlos had gotten used to Ace and even Dude but Pongo's growl scared him once more. He darted behind Catharine, more or less using her as a human shield.

"Is he alright?" Roger asked.

"His mother told him dogs were vicious, rabid pack animals. Pongo probably just scared him," Catharine said. She then turned to Carlos. "It is alright Carlos Pongo will not hurt you," she told him. Carlos shivered slightly.

"If you say so," he murmured.

"Kane apologize to him this instance," Chole told her son.

"Sorry," Kane muttered his cheeks red.

"Are you and Catharine going out?" Riley asked.

"Yes"

"No"

Everyone laughed. Carlos relaxed a little.

"Do you have any younger siblings?" Kevin asked.

"Yes, a little sister named Clara. She is seven. I am going to ask Ben if he can get her off the Isle," Carlos said. He still felt bad leaving his sister on the Isle.

"I am sure he will bring her over. Ben has a kind heart. You can keep Ace if you want. I hope he can show you that dogs are loving creatures," Chole said. Carlos beamed happily.

"Thank you, Mrs. Shepherd," he said. The woman smiled.

"You are welcome Carlos," she said.

* * *

While Carlos was with Catharine and Abby Edward went looking for his girlfriend. She was watching Jay still trying to get as much chocolate out of the chocolate fountain as he could.

"Hey Gabby, come with me," Edward said. Gabby shrugged and followed her boyfriend through the crowds of people meeting family.

"Where are we going?" Gabby asked.

"You will see," Edward said vaguely knowing that if he told Gabby she was going to see his parents she would freak out. Finally, Edward stopped in front of his family. Gabby wanted nothing more than to hide right then and there. Gabby did get a good look at everyone that was there. Edward's parents stood side beside. Rapunzel's parents where behind her. A woman with black hair stood on Rapunzel's other side, and a boy that was Edward's age and a carbon copy of the black-haired woman was waiting as well.

"Edward, we missed you," Rapunzel said. Edward left Gabby's side and hugged his mother.

"Who is this young lady?" Edward's grandmother asked.

"This is Gabriela LeGume but she prefers Gabby," Edward told them then turned to his girlfriend. "Gabby these are my parents Rapunzel and Flynn Rider. The two behind them are my grandparents. The black-haired woman is my mother's hand-maiden, who was kind of like a second mother to me at times, Cassandra. The boy who looks like her is my sort of adopted brother Charlie, Cassandra's son," Edward explained pointing each person out as he gave their names.

"Hello," Gabby said nervousness could be heard in her tone despite her best efforts.

You are Gaston's daughter, aren't you?" Eugene asked.

"Yes sir," she said respectfully but Edward could still hear the nervousness in her voice. He was about to say something when his father beat him to it.

"It is alright Gabby we don't bite. We are all just a big happy family," Eugene said. Gabby nodded once but didn't say anything. The last thing she had wanted to do was meet Edward's family. It was nothing against Edward or even his family but Gabby was just as anxious as the other five about meeting any of the adults in Auradon.

"Yea we are friendly," Charlie said a grin on his face.

"I have never seen you before," Gabby said. She knew if he had been at Auradon Edward would have introduced her to him before now.

"That is because I am home-schooled. I only get to see Ed during breaks and Family Days but I have my own kind of training to go through," Charlie said.

"Oh," Gabby said and that was about the extent of her conversation.

"So, what do you do for fun on the Isle?" Flynn asked trying once more to help Gabby relax. His wife gave him a hard look, obviously worried Gabby would think he was judging her. Flynn was watching Gabby though. He saw her relax a little.

"Our fun is probably outlawed here," Gabby said, her blue eyes sparkling with amusement.

"Well like what?" Eugene asked.

"Stealing things, breaking things, spray painting (we call it tagging), and tricks for starters. I also spend a good amount of time hiding from my father and brothers," Gabby admitted.

"A thief and an evader I think I like you already," Flynn said and Gabby giggled a little blushing a shade of red.

"Oh brother," Cassandra said rolling her eyes.

"Well you are welcome to come to our house anytime you would like," Eugene said and his wife nodded approval.

"You aren't worried about the fact that I am the daughter of Gaston, are you?" Gabby asked puzzled.

"Well you aren't him, are you? I got into trouble when I was younger and turned my life around and you can do the same," Eugene told her gently. Gabby was startled by this. This was going better than expected.

"Will it be ok if she joins us for lunch?" Edward asked his family.

"Of course," they agreed unanimously.

"I would love that thank you," Gabby said and Edward could tell she meant it.

"Gabby!" Evie called. Gabby turned and saw Evie running up to her.

"Mal wants us to meet by the chocolate fountain things. Come on," Evie said.

"Sure, I am coming," she said.

"Edward, I should go thanks for letting me meet your parents," Gabby said. Edward smiled at her.

"No problem," he said. Gabby followed Evie to the table.

"You make sure to treat her well Edward," Eugene said when he wrapped an arm around his son.

"I don't want to hurt Gabby dad of course I will treat her well," Edward said.

"Never hurts to have a reminder," Eugene said seriously.

Meanwhile Ben and Rose were meeting up with their parents. Rose was happy to see them and accepted a hug from her father.

"Your grandfather couldn't make it," Belle said.

"It's ok Mom I am just glad you and Dad are here," Rose said.

The two teens made sure to give their parents a run down on things that were happening around the school. They stood in front of their parents for the family photo when Ben remembered something.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you I got a new girlfriend," Ben said.

"Oh, I never wanted to say anything but I always thought that Audrey was a little self-absorbed with a fake smile and kind of a kiss up," Belle said.

"See I told you," Rose said. Ben glared at his sister.

"Not helping," he told her. Rose just grinned.

"I got a boyfriend," Rose added.

"Really?" Beast asked. Rose nodded.

"Really," she replied.

"Do we know your new girlfriend Ben and your boyfriend Rose?" Beast asked.

"Sort of Mal!" Ben shouted.

"Jay!" Rose called a split second after him.

Mal and Jay looked up from their group and turned towards the royal family. Carlos had chocolate all over his mouth and Jay and Shane were in the middle of an arm wrestling match. All in all, not the most dignified of groups.

"I guess that is my calling," Mal said as she left the group and headed over to Ben. Jay followed her and gave Rose a kiss. Ben gave Mal a hug.

"This is my girlfriend Mal…. she is from the Isle," Ben told his shocked parents.

"Jay is also from the Isle," Rose said leaning into her boyfriend's muscular arms.

"What's up?" Jay asked.

"We were thinking inviting them to lunch," Ben said glancing over at his sister for conformation. Rose nodded.

"Of course, any friends of Ben and Rose…." Belle started.

"Actually, I came with my friends," Mal said gesturing to the other four huddled together.

"Well then you should invite them because the more the merrier," Belle said. Mal grinned.

"Great I will go get them," she said.

"How about a game before lunch," Beast said. Ben grinned.

"Game on," he said twirling Mal around. The purple haired girl giggled a little.

* * *

Hope you guys liked it. The rest of the family day drama happens next chapter and I had so much fun writing the next chapter.


	21. Family Day Drama Part 2

Another chapter is up. This is the last of the four chapters I had worked on while I was working on Evie and Doug's date. I will try and get another chapter out soon but not till after I update Unplanned. This way people have a chance to catch up. Lonnie's brother who makes an appearence in this chapter is a already established character (I found him while looking something up for Lonnie) but I don't know much about him other then what I have googled or what he looks like. I believe he makes an appearance in the third book. Also this chapter is really long (it was only 2,137 words when I finished it but then I added a scene in and now it is over 2,500 words so sorry about the length). I usually try and keep chapters between 1,800-2,100 words sometimes going over or under.

 **Alkaline:** I feel like Clara would go to like elementary school but it wouldn't be at Auradon Prep. Originally I didn't have Shane meeting Mulan but I ended up adding it since you have been looking forward to it...I hope I do it justice.

 **Agentwalkoff:** I am glad you are enjoying it

 **Mysteryfan4ever:** Don't worry you will see someone deal with Chad :) I didn't know he was next in line to the throne where did you here that?

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Disney Descendants nor do I own Disney nor do I own the song I won't Say I am in Love I only own my OCs**

* * *

 **Family Day Drama Part 2**

* * *

While Mal and Jay talked with Ben's family Shane decided to stretch his legs for a bit. It wasn't that he was against hanging out with Ben and Rose or even Mal but Shane didn't know how to act like a royal all dignified and such. He didn't want to cause any trouble if his friends still intended to grab the wand. He was deep in thought when he ran into Lonnie who was walking backwards.

"Ouch," Lonnie hissed as she fell over.

"Watch where you are going," Shane snapped.

"Shane, I am sorry," Lonnie said as she got up. Shane raised an eyebrow. He hadn't expected her to apologize.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"I was messing with my brother and wasn't paying attention I am sorry," Lonnie repeated.

"Hey sis you ok? Who is that," a male voice asked as he walked over. A couple followed him and Shane recognized them as Mulan and Shang. The voice must belong to Lonnie's brother. Shane had wanted to avoid Lonnie's family during family day evidently that was too much to ask.

"I am fine Li'l Shang," Lonnie said.

"Oh, Lonnie who is this?" Mulan asked.

"Oh, this is Shane, son of Shan Yu," Lonnie said. Mulan and Shang exchanged a glance.

"So, do you like fireworks?" Lil' Shang asked. Shang turned to his son sternly.

"Knock it off son Shan Yu wasn't known for his sense of humor," Shang said. Shane was glaring at Lonnie's older brother.

"So, Shane how is your father?" Mulan asked.

"Angry and old," Shane said.

"Angry?" Mulan asked.

"Yea he is still mad you knocked him of that roof with a firework," Shane said.

"He shouldn't be angry about that. Shan Yu was quite the warrior. His men gave ours a run for our money. His mistake was he underestimated me. Had he not things might have turned out differently," Mulan said sincerely. Shang was nodded conformation.

"Really?" Shane asked intrigued. He knew his father hated Mulan but he never knew Mulan respected his father.

"Really. We would love to get to know you more Shane but right now we promised Shang we would watch some of his new R.O.A.R moves," Mulan said.

"I might like that," Shane said. Lonnie was grinning.

"Hey, we can be friends now!" she said happily and went to hug Shane.

"Don't hug me," Shane said packing away. Everyone laughed. Shane turned around and could see Mal and Jay leading Ben's family over to a small shaded area. "It is just as well I should go," he said.

"Alright," Mulan said still smiling at him.

Mal and Jay led the way to a small quiet part of the courtyard where they could introduce everyone. Rose was hoping for the best. Once the group was together Mal went through introductions stopping by each person as she gave their name.

"This is Evie daughter of Evil Queen, Carlos son of Cruella De-Vil, Shane son of Shan Yu," Mal said. She stopped in front of Gabby. Odds were good that Belle and Beast knew exactly who she was if not because she looked just like her father only more feminine of course but because there was only one choice left. Ben and Rose knew that too and made their way over.

"This Gabriela…daughter of Gaston," Jay said hoping that Gabby wouldn't chose now to be hostile. The black-haired girl turned to Belle and Beast a warning in her blue eyes. That was all she did though and stayed quiet.

"Nice to meet you Gabriela," Beast said although Mal got the sense he was only being polite. Gabby realized this too and crossed her arms. Jay could sense her uneasiness at being this close to her father's enemies. She hid it well though because Ben and Rose were unware of it.

"Who is up for a game of croquet?" Rose asked hoping to break the uneasy silence.

"What is that?" Carlos asked.

"Don't worry Carlos we will teach you guys," Ben said.

Once Ben had set up he walked among the group intending to teach them. Evie was talking to Belle about jewelry. Carlos was playing fetch with Ace as the pup yapped excitedly. Jay stood by Rose, having decided not to play for fear of getting to competitive with Shane. Shane was keeping Gabby company because she had decided she wasn't that interested. Mal was waiting on Ben to get back when a woman walked up to her.

"Hello there," the woman said when she walked up. Mal being polite gave her a small nod.

"Hi," she said.

"Now have we meet?" the woman asked.

"No, I don't think so. I am new sort of like a transfer student," Mal said. At this point Audrey walked up to give her grandmother a kiss. When Audrey noticed Mal she glared at the girl and turned to the woman.

"Grammy, I don't think you want to be talking to this girl. Unless you feel like taking another 100-year nap," Audrey said. Mal wanted to groan, _rotten to the core more like Rotten Luck_ , she thought.

"You!" the woman cried finally recognizing Mal. "How are you here and how have you stayed so young?" the woman asked. Fairy Godmother started walking over and Chad followed her. The other students stopped what they were doing and turned to watch. The other five villain kids turned to see the commotion and Carlos picked up Ace placing his chin on the pup's head. Ben walked over to Mal to give her support and Rose headed towards him.

"Queen Leah it's ok. Maleficent is still on the island. This is her daughter Mal. Don't you remember my proclamation to give the new generation a chance?" Ben asked having an arm wrapped around Mal.

"A chance to what Ben? Destroy us?" Leah asked. "Come on you remember, don't you? The poison apples? The spells? The spells. My daughter was raised by fairies because of your mother's curse. So, her first words, her first steps I missed it all!" Leah cried. She turned away. Mal watched horrified and regret surged through her. She had heard the story but never like that. "You mustn't trust her," Leah said. In an act of compassion Mal made a move forward.

"Hey I am so…"

"Go away," Leah said.

"Stay away from her!" Chad said butting in. Mal was hurt.

"Chad don't do this," Ben warned.

"What? They were raised by their parents Ben! What do you think villains teach their kids, kindness fair play? No way ok? Uh-Uh," Chad said.

"Chad stop," Rose begged before this got any worse. Chad was still going.

"You stole another girl's boyfriend," Chad said to Mal.

"Hey," Ben warned again and Rose could hear the anger in her brother's tone. Jay had his eyes narrowed.

"And you two enjoy hurting people," Chad continued looking at Jay and Shane. Shane curled his lip back in a snarl. If Gabby wasn't in his way he might have punched Chad right then and there. "As for you, what better way to skin all 101 Dalmatians then by pretending to friend one," Chad said this time aiming at Carlos. Ace growled at the implied insult of his friend. Catharine and Abby had their arms crossed and were glaring at Chad. Chad then turned to Evie. "And you are nothing but a gold digger and a cheat," he told her. Shane was now shaking. The other VKs knew that when he was doing that he was on the verge of punching someone. Only expert self-control (something they didn't know he had) was keeping him from decking Chad. Chad was now turning on Gabby. "Gabriela LeGume you are planning on finishing what your father started right? I know you are plotting to kill Ben the moment you have the chance," he said.

"Chad that was uncalled for!" Ben snapped.

"Gabby!" Rose shouted as the girl lunged forward. Ben and Rose both knew the girl was going for Chad. The crowd was smart enough to try and scramble out of the way. Gabby didn't make it though as someone grabbed her from behind. Edward had excellent timing.

"Gabby, he isn't worth it," Edward said trying to pull the girl away without hurting her. Gabby was flinging some pretty foul insults Chad's way.

"Mirror, mirror in my hand who is the biggest jerk in the land?" Evie asked and Chad's face appeared in the mirror.

"What give me that," Chad said trying to take the mirror from Evie. Shane lunged forward to punch him and protect Evie.

"Jay stay here," Rose told her boyfriend her tone leaving no doubt that she wanted him to obey the command. Jay nodded. Normally anyone telling him what to do wouldn't go over well but he knew Rose was trying to help.

"I got her," Jay said heading over to Edward who was still struggling with Gabby. Edward sent him a grateful look and darted to help Rose. Now Jay was holding Gabby and trying to calm her down. Edward swiped back the mirror from Chad and moved in front of Evie offering a protective barrier. Rose was trying to keep a much bigger Shane from chasing after Chad.

"Back off Chad right now," Ben said once he was sure his friend and sister had the groups separated. His tone was harsh and commanding.

"Ben, I am protecting you! When are you two going to wake up and realize these kids are evil," Chad cried.

"I will show you evil," Gabby snapped. Somehow, she had escaped Jay and was right beside Ben. Before the prince could even blink Gabby punched Chad…hard. Chad went backwards and Audrey just barely caught him.

"Gabby!" Edward cried. Ben could tell from his tone Edward wasn't sure whether to be horrified or impressed. Chad had it coming of course but Gabby shouldn't have done it either.

"Hey, I wanted to punch him," Shane complained.

"No one is punching anyone," Rose said. The student body had watched the scene horrified. The worse part was that even though the kids had been provoked most of the student body looked at them with disgust and Chad sympathy. It made Ben sick how easy it was for these kids to side with Chad even though he was so obviously wrong. There were exceptions though. Lonnie, Doug, Melissa, Edward, Catharine, Abby, Quiterie, Sandra White, Steven White, and of course Rose and Ben saw right through it.

"We are leaving," Shane growled. The crowd parted as the Hun led the way out. Evie had grabbed Mal and led her way before she could even say good bye to Ben. Carlos chased after Shane with Ace in tow. Jay sent a look of apology to Rose before leading Gabby away.

"I feared something like this would happen," Beast said as everyone else departed as well.

"It's not their fault," Ben said trying to convince his dad that the VKs weren't to blame.

"No son it is yours," Beast said putting on his glasses after he had cleaned them. Ben was so speechless.

"Dad that isn't fair! Ben had nothing to do with this mess. It was all Chad and Audrey. They started this," Rose said stepping to her brother's defense. Their father didn't reply just walked away with Belle in tow. Ben closed his eyes like he was trying to get the nightmare out of his head that had just happened.

"What just happened," Ben said softly. He sounded so confused and weak. Rose hugged her brother.

"Ben this isn't your fault. We should go find them," Rose said.

"She's right," Edward's familiar voice said. Rose and Ben turned around in startled surprise. Edward was the only one who had remained behind.

"And say what to them exactly?" Ben asked softly.

"Anything. They need to know someone cares. I would go but I have to help F.G. clean up and hopefully keep Gabby from getting dentition," Edward replied.

"Well I guess we should go find them," Ben said.

It took a ridiculous amount of time to find them but when Ben and Rose did the six of them were sitting at a picnic table in the shade. Most of the student body was giving them a wide birth. Chad wasn't there, probably because he was with Melody (the school nurse) to see if she couldn't do anything about what could be his broken nose. Their trays of food untouched.

"Hey," Rose greeted trying to sound cheerful.

"Hey guys," Ben also greeted placing his hands on Mal's shoulders. "How is everyone?" he asked awkwardly. He was greeted by silence.

"Hey, listen guys just forget about it. Don't let it get to you," Rose said. Once again only silence greeted the remark. None of them looked any happier.

"I promise after the coronation on Friday things will get better," Ben said. Rose nodded her agreement. There was still silence. Ben tried not to sigh. He didn't blame them for feeling so put out. At least he had sought them out though. "Listen I have got to go," he whispered to Mal then said to the group, "I will see you guys later."

"We have to deal with our parents and some other details for coronation but you are welcome to come see us later," Rose added. No one said anything. Ben and Rose left leaving the kids alone and feeling so guilty about it.

Jane and Audrey walked towards the group laughing after Ben and Rose had left. When Mal had used magic to change Jane's hair the girl was becoming very vain and shallow. She started hanging out with Audrey more and more and typically did whatever Audrey did.

"How long does she think that is going to last?" Audrey sneered walking behind Mal. Jane laughed. "You are just the bad girl infiltration," Audrey added. Mal felt tears in the back of her eyes but ignored Audrey. Gabby pushed her plate back and put her chin on her hands.

"Yea," Jane said leaning down so her face was besides Mal. "I mean he is never going to make a _villain_ a queen." Jane added with a laugh. They left Jay alone for the time being.

"Beware forswear undo Jane's hair," Mal said when Jane continued laughing at them. Everyone shrieked in startled surprise. "There's more where that came from," Mal warned. Audrey turned to her.

"Excuse me, who do you think you are?" she asked.

"Do I look like I am kidding," Mal asked in a dark tone. She flipped open her book and immediately all the kids fled. Mal then turned around to the five other villain kids. They were all watching her. Any conflicting emotions about their assignment were gone.

"I am really looking forward to Friday," Mal smirked slamming her spell book shut. "Let's grab that wand and blow this popsicle stand," Mal added. The six gave a silent nod. They pushed back their untouched lunches and rose from the table. They left as a unit in a line.

Anger, pain, and hatred in their eyes. They weren't welcome here that much was clear. Goodness had tempted them but it was clear it was in a moment of weakness. The thought of revenge thrilled them at this moment and when Mal stole the wand at Ben's coronation all those self-centered Auradon brats would pay dearly for messing with the Evil Six.

* * *

Hope you guys liked it. How much trouble you think Gabby will be in for punching Chad? If you read the first version you probably know this was different and I changed it because I kind of wanted Gabby to punch Chad. It seems like something she would do.


	22. Consequences of Family Day

Another chapter is up. There are some things I want to talk about. First of all for all of us in the US Descendants 2 aired on the 21st and since then I have been getting lots of questions about if I will do anything Descendants 2 related. My first thought was no. Unplanned is ahead of that time and in this arch I planed to start the next story when Ben was a senior. Then I decided that I will do my own version of Descendants 2 this arch. What I mean by that is after this story I will post a story called A Descendants Story: The Pressure is On that will be loosely based of of Descendants 2. I will not spoil anything for those of you who have not seen it but stupid goofy Gil ( I do love Gil by the way) actually plays a part in the movie because of something that he does accidentally and there is no Gil in this story. So I will have to play around with somethings. I do want to do a RA Descendants cross over series and if I can figure out how to do do it on fanfic then there will be a story that mirrors Descendants 2. The last thing I want to address is some chapters coming up. When I do the coronation I plan to write four (?) chapters on the coronation with the first one told from an Auradon perspective and the second one taking place at the same time told from an Isle perspective and so forth. We don't get to see the villains reaction to everything that goes down in the movie so I thought I would have some fun. I have put this here now in case I forget to mention it when I get to those chapters.

 **Alkaline:** No I don't fault you for wanting to punish Gabby and I always planned to punish her. What she did was wrong and she should get punished (Chad doesn't though because he didn't do anything 'bad' just rude and obnoxious). School ends after coronation though so she only will get punished up to that point at least for the first part of her punishment. I never intended for Gabby to come off that way (Mary Sue like) but to me she doesn't. I am not saying you are wrong but when I look up Mary Sue they say that characters like that are perfect and tend to do what the author and the audience want. The reason she is first and foremost in a lot of things is because she is Gaston's daughter. To me Gaston is extremely impulsive (having a wedding already planned before you propose to the girl is a good example of this) and because of this Gabby comes off that way since she inherited that trait from her father. She also has an explosive temper in her own right (both of these traits make her flawed) not to mention the fact that she is unsure of how to let people in. I tried to make her flawed in her own way like the others. The whole scene drove me nuts because these kids were raised to be villains in every since of the word so the fact that none of them even really reacted in the movie drove me nuts. I get that Auradon was changing them but they had these habits and ways of surviving that wouldn't just go way. This made the scene more real to me and I chose Gabby because it is her character. She is the most impulsive character of the six and that is why she tends to do things like that. I am glad you liked the scene between Mulan, Shang, and Shane. I thought that it would be interesting for Shane if Lonnie's parents respected his father and taught him something different. And to finish this off Audrey kept everyone in line. Don't forget that in the movie Lonnie and Doug were among those who ignored the group. I am not saying it is right but peer pressure can be a powerful thing. Sorry you have to read all of this.

 **The Amazing Crusader:** You will have to wait and see

 **Mysteryfan4ever:** Yea that whole scene everyone drives me nuts and I do mean everyone. I actually found the information about Chad after I asked that but thanks for letting me know anyway :)

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Disney Descendants nor do I own Disney nor do I own the song I won't Say I am in Love I only own my OCs**

* * *

 **Consequences of Family Day**

* * *

It was Monday morning and the six villain kids headed to Remedial Goodness. While their other classes were done Remedial Goodness still went on till Ben's coronation. Mal, Evie and Gabby took their seats at one table and Jay, Carlos, and Shane took another. They had been doing this since they got here in Auradon but none of them were looking forward to it today. The group sat together at the seats they had always taken for Remedial Goodness. There mood hadn't improved after last night or early this morning.

"Hello children," Fairy Godmother said when she got to the front of the class. The six VKs were the only ones still in class because Remedial Goodness would go till the end of the school year with the last day being Ben's coronation.

"Hello Headmistress," the group greeted almost on auto pilot.

"I know Family Day didn't go to well for you children and I want to let you know that I am here if anyone wants to talk. Also, Gabriela," Fairy Godmother said looking at the girl in question. Gabby looked up at her.

"Yes?" she asked.

"You have detention for punching Chad," Fairy Godmother said. Gabby's eyes widened.

"What?" she asked. Detention was unheard of on the Isle.

"You will be working in the cafeteria for about two hours each day till after Ben's coronation and you will also see me at least once a week for an anger management class," Fairy Godmother said. Gabby looked amongst her friends totally confused. They were just as confused. If they had been on the Isle someone (not Gaston) but someone would have praised her for such an action.

"I am sorry what," Gabby repeated looking at a loss for words.

"You have never had detention on the Isle?" Fairy Godmother asked. Gabby shook her head.

"I don't even know what that is," she admitted.

"Have you ever gotten in trouble for anything on the Isle in school I mean," Fairy Godmother said slightly bewildered why Gabby seemed so confused.

"You mean for like skipping school or something?" Mal asked.

"Yes, something like that," Fairy Godmother said.

"No never," Gabby said. Evie nodded conformation.

"Stuff like that is encouraged," Jay added.

"Oh well here in Auradon you can detention for doing something wrong or bad. Punching Chad qualifies. Hopefully working in the cafeteria and taking these lessons will help you see the error in your ways," Fairy Godmother said. Gabby sighed.

"Yes mam," she murmured. She hadn't really wanted something like this to happen but she supposed that is what she got for letting her temper take control of her again.

"What about Chad," Shane growled.

"Well unfortunately Chad is allowed to say whatever he wants. We do have free speech here but I will speak to him about his behavior," Fairy Godmother said.

"Talk about his behavior," Shane said with a snort. Jay kicked him under the table. None of them knew how far they could push people here and Gabby already got detention.

After class Gabby headed off to the cafeteria. While she was unhappy she sensed that her punishment could be a lot worse. There were a number of people scurrying around the kitchen where they prepared the food. One of them an older woman.

"Hello dear. You must be Gabriela," the older woman said.

"Yes," Gabby replied.

"I am Mrs. Potts," the women explained. Gabby just started at her blankly. She didn't know why this woman expected her to know the name. "The tea cup….in the castle," she tried. Gabby still looked at her blankly. "Anyway, you have two hours here each day till the end of the school year in about four to five days. You will be cleaning pots and pans in that large sink over there," Mrs. Potts told her. _Cleaning something, she was good at_ , Gabby thought.

Gabby spent the next two hours elbow deep in soapy water cleaning the pots and pans that were used to cook the meals in. Gabby had done this kind of work before so it wasn't exactly new to her. She was happy when Mrs. Potts told her that she was done for the day. She grabbed her bag and left the cafeteria glad she hadn't run into anyone there.

"Hey how was detention?" came a friendly voice Gabby was starting to know well. She turned to Edward.

"How did you know about that?" she asked.

"I tried talking F.G. out of giving you detention. After all Chad did provoke you guys. She said you had to learn and she wouldn't allow this kind of behavior at school. At least she didn't suspend you," Edward said. Gabby shrugged.

"I suppose that is what it is like at a hero's school. At Dragon Hall, something like that would have been praised," Gabby said.

"That may be but Chad shouldn't have said those things. I really wish someone would have stopped it. Ben tried but….," Edward started then sighed in frustration.

"Edward, it isn't your fault. I don't blame you. None of us do. Nor do we blame Ben and Rose. Chad and Audrey started this," Gabby said touching his shoulder.

"You think she will let you go to the coronation?" Edward asked. Gabby shrugged.

"She didn't say I was band from any school activities. Only that once a week I had to come see her for 'anger management' classes and for two hours each day till school ends I have to work in the cafeteria," Gabby told him.

"Anger management classes…with Fairy Godmother. That ought to be fun," Edward said in an attempt to make her laugh. Gabby didn't say anything. She was still feeling sour.

"Edward, I should go meet up with the others," Gabby told him. Edward nodded.

"I understand Gabby," he said leaving her be.

On the way back to her dorm Gabby had to hear Chad. The spoiled prince was walking towards his dorm with Audrey hanging all over him. If his nose had been broken Melody had done a good job snapping it back in place.

"I can't believe she did that to you," Audrey was saying. Gabby had to hold back a snarl. She sounded so sympathetic.

"I know I told Ben these kids were evil. I mean look at what they did to me," Chad said gesturing to his nose.

"You poor thing," Audrey said batting her eyelashes.

"I can't believe F.G. didn't suspend her and send her back to the Isle," Chad added.

"Um maybe because you provoked them," Rose said. Gabby blinked she hadn't seen the girl round the coroner.

"I am the victim here!" Chad cried gesturing to his nose once more.

"You also started that. Was Gabby right in hitting you no. Did you have to be such a jerk to them?" Rose said crossing her arms.

"Ugh I wonder if you are spelled?" Audrey said. "I mean you with a thief?"

"Careful Audrey," Rose warned.

"Whatever," Audrey huffed and walked away with Chad towards their end of the dorms. Rose sighed.

"Hey Rose, have you seen Gabby?" Ben asked as he joined his sister. Gabby tried not to sigh. _Now I have to avoid both of them_.

"No, you need her for something?" Rose asked.

"Melody had to call Chad's parents and they want to set up a meeting with her, Chad, and F.G. as a way to work out their differences. You know Cindrella," Ben said. Rose snorted.

"You know what that sounds like a terrible idea. Chad isn't going to apologize for what he said and Gabby is going to punch him again. How do you know about this anyway?" Rose asked.

"Because apparently since I brought them over here I have to sit in on this. Dad's order. He thinks it will be good for me," Ben said the annoyance in his voice obvious.

"This is so stupid. I know what Gabby did was wrong but Chad isn't going to say he is sorry. Half the school hates them even though Chad started the whole thing," Rose cried anger slipping into her voice.

"I know but dad thinks it is a good idea and the thing is set up for tomorrow. I figured I ought to give someone fair warning so Gabby can have some time to prepare," Ben said.

"I will tell Mal and Jay," Rose offered. Ben gave his sister a grateful look.

"Thank you," he said. Ben left so he could attend to the details of his coronation that were still left. Rose started heading for the dorm room Gabby shared with Mal and Evie.

"Rose don't bother I overheard everything," Gabby said catching up with the girl and making herself known.

"Gabby, I am sorry you had to hear all that," Rose said embarrassed.

"It is fine. I figured my punishment wouldn't be over yet," Gabby said.

"Gabby…" Rose started but Gabby cut her off.

"It is fine Rose. I will tell the others so you don't have to worry about it," Gabby said.

"If you are sure," Rose said walking away.

"There you are," Mal said when Gabby came into their room. Jay, Carlos, Ace, and Shane were all sitting on the couch. Evie was beside Mal.

"What happened?" Jay asked.

"Well you are not going to believe this but I have a meeting with Chad not-so-Charming tomorrow and his parents to try and work our differences. Chad is trying to play this innocent puppy and half the school hates us," Gabby said angrily in almost one breath.

"Gabby take it down a notch," Carlos said making a soothing gesture. Gabby glared at him.

"Take it down a notch?" she asked the sarcasm entering her voice.

"Gabby," Jay warned.

"Everyone chill," Mal said in a commanding tone.

"Fighting isn't going to solve anything," Evie added.

"That is easy for you to say you aren't in this mess," Gabby hissed.

"And whose fault is that?" Shane asked crossing his arms and raising an eyebrow.

"I did what any of us would have done on the Isle," Gabby growled.

"You had to have known you would have gotten punished here though Gabby. There is a reason we are taking Remedial Goodness," Jay pointed out.

"News flash. My father is Gaston the world's most impulsive villain," Gabby replied back.

"This isn't going to work. She is going to punch him again," Shane said.

"So what do we do?" Evie asked.

"E you are the calmest of all of us. You will go with Gabby and Shane to this meeting. If Chad can have backup Gabby can as well. E will try and keep things from escalating and Shane you can hold her back if she goes to deck Chad," Mal said.

"I could do that," Jay said.

"Yea you did a great job last time," Mal said sarcastically.

"One week. That is all we have to get through," Evie said

* * *

Hope you guys liked it. Due to the very long AN at the front I will keep this short :) Next chapter will involve Chad, Cindrella, Charming, Gabby, Evie, Shane, F.G. and Ben all talking about Family Day...and who knows Rose may confront her father for Ben.


	23. Talk with the Charmings

New chapter is up! This chapter went longer then expected and ended up being kind of long but it was fun to write so that is a plus. I wasn't able to include a talk with Beast in this chapter so if you guys still want that let me know and I can write that in. If not the next chapter is probably going to be the first of the coronation chapters.

 **Alkaline:** Don't worry about it. I always like reading your commentary because they are long and detailed and give me things to think about (the scene with Mulan, Shang and Shane being one) and I don't think about writing scenes like that and yet they help with the development of characters. In a way to I can see what you mean about impulsive, explosive faults not being faults if the writer writes them wrong. I already fell in to a trap last time I wrote this story where I left characters under developed so I thank you for the warning. Melody is the cannon daughter of Ariel and Eric (from the second Little Mermaid movie) and I included her in here as the school nurse because I didn't want to have to think up a new character to be the school nurse since I felt like Aurodan Prep needed one. She seemed caring (it has been a while since I watched the movie so I could be wrong about this) so I figured why not. As for Gaston I probably should have specified Disney (I don't watch Batman so I don't know much about the joker) but I am sure there are other villains out there that way but in the Disney world I think Gaston is one of the more impulsive. You will get to see the Charmings reaction to the situation this chapter :)

 **Danifan300** : I think (no fault against people who go the other way) that the Chad's parents react within character to this situation (I don't know much about Charming because he doesn't get much screen time in Cindrella)

 **Mysteryfan4ever:** I don't want to spoil anything here till you have read the chapter but you may feel better after you have read the chapter. Chad in Descendants two was actually funny for me and he left himself open for so much backlash from the VKs it was funny. (when Chad makes his 'Chad action figure' with Carlos's printer and Carlos gets mad. Jay asks what Chad made and Chad said it is Chad action figure minus the head. Carlos then replies "sounds like an improvement" and I had to replay the scene I was laughing so hard (evidently I am easy to entertain)) However I can see why you would want to smack him silly he is still annoying in this movie.

 **Malice:** I shortened your name to Malice so I didn't have to type out all of it every time. I think Chad's bulling comes from maybe be a little to indulged. I always got a feeling that Charming (his father) may have been spoiled a little growing up and they (Chad's parents) could have spoiled Chad a little too. Another reason could be that Cindrella's story seemed different then the other stories. She had a Fairy Godmother who did everything for her. She shows up at the party leaves then Charming goes and and finds her. A lot of the other stories the hero had to over come some big problem and Cindrella didn't not really. She never really faced her villain it all just sort of worked out for her (not saying the movie was bad or anything) but it came off different to me then other Disney movies (it has been a while though so I could be wrong). I don't work for Disney so I really have no idea if this is right but it seems as good an explanation as any to me.

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Disney Descendants nor do I own Disney I only own my OCs**

* * *

 **Talk with the Charmings**

* * *

Gabby, Evie, and Shane walked into Fairy Godmother's office. It was a decent size and the first time any of the villain kids had been there. Ben was already in the room standing by his chair. There are three other chairs in front of a large desk (presumably Fairy Godmother's) and one sitting a short distance away for Gabby.

"Hello Ben," Evie greets when they come in.

"You brought Evie and Shane?" Ben asked surprised the girl hadn't come alone.

"Mal's orders," Gabby said. Ben nodded.

"I will be right back," he said.

He returned shortly with two more chairs for Evie and Shane. Soon F.G. walked into the room with Chad and Chad's parents. Cindrella and Charming hadn't been at Family Day so this was the first time Gabby, Shane, and Evie had seen them. Fairy Godmother sat in her chair behind the large desk so she could monitor the discussion and Chad and his parents took the three seats closets to the desk.

"What are they doing here?" Chad asked pointing at Evie and Shane.

"If your parents can be here we can be here," Shane said with a warning tone. Chad looked over at F.G. like he was hoping she would kick them out.

"That sounds fair," Fairy Godmother said instead and Chad sulked.

"Shall we get this started?" Ben suggested.

"We got a call from the school that one of the three of you punched our son is that right?" Charming asked. Shane, Gabby, and Evie exchanged glances then Evie made a gesture for Gabby to talk.

"Yes…I punched him," Gabby said trying to make sure there was no pride in her voice and it was as neutral as possible.

"And why would you do that?" Cindrella asked the girl now.

"Because they are evil that is why!" Chad exclaimed.

"Chad let the girl tell her side of the story," Charming said in a warning tone. Gabby blinked startled. She had assumed they would yell at her about hurting their innocent boy and demand more punishment from her.

"You want to hear my side of the story?" Gabby said puzzled. Cindrella nodded.

"Yes, there are always two sides to every story," Cindrella explained.

"Well if you want to hear it," Gabby said uncertainly. Cindrella nodded encouragingly. "It was family day and we were all minding our own business when Queen Leah found Mal. She got upset because she mistook Mal for her mother," Gabby started.

"Mal?" Charming asked.

"Mal is the daughter of Maleficent," Ben supplied.

"Oh continue," Cindrella said. Chad snorted and his mother threw him a stern look.

"Well she started freaking out and stuff and Mal felt bad. She went to say she was sorry when Chad putted in. Fairy Godmother was trying to calm Queen Leah and Chad told Mal to stay away from Leah. Mal hadn't done anything wrong. Ben told Chad not to start something and then," Gabby continued taking a breath and trying to control her temper.

"She was going to hurt Leah that evil little witch," Chad interrupted. Shane grabbed Gabby's arm before the girl to move while Evie spoke soothingly.

"No more commentary from you Chad. This isn't your side of the story we already heard it," Charming said sternly. He looked directly at his son and Chad quitted.

"He then said that we were raised by our parents and what did Ben think our parents teaches us. He then went on to verbally attack each of us," Gabby said.

"What did he say?" Cindrella asked.

"He told Mal she stole Ben from Audrey. He called Evie a gold digger and a cheat. This is Evie by the way," Gabby continued pointing to Evie who was sitting beside her. "He said Shane (that is Shane) and Jay (son of Jafar) enjoyed hurting people. Then he said that Carlos (son of Cruella) was pretending to friend this Dalmatian puppy Ace so he could skin the other puppies. Finally, he told me," Gabby started and then stopped. Ben was watching her now and Gabby felt sick repeating what Chad had told her. Sensing this Shane said it for her.

"He told her that she was planning to finish what her father started and kill Ben. Gabby is the daughter of Gaston," Shane supplied and Gabby sent him a grateful look. Cindrella looked horrified. Charming closed his eyes like he was trying to control his own temper.

"Chad why would you say such things? You told us she lashed out at you for no reason," Cindrella said addressing her son.

"She is lying they are all lying," Chad said but he couldn't look his mother in the eyes.

"I didn't punch him right then," Gabby admitted. The two parents turned to look at her.

"So, there is more?" Cindrella asked. Gabby nodded.

"I wanted to punch him but Jay and Edward held me back. Then Chad went for Evie. He tried to grab something from her. Rose and Edward were trying to keep us separated and Ben told Chad to back off again. Then Chad told Ben he was protecting him from us and our evidently evil ways and that is when I punched him," Gabby said finishing the story.

"Is that true Chad?" Cindrella asked her tone wasn't gentle.

"No, it is all lies. She is just trying to justify herself," Chad said but once more his eyes dropped from the direct gaze of his mother. Ben stepped in now.

"Everything Gabby said is the truth," Ben confirmed. Chad glared at Ben but the soon to be King held his ground.

"Chad, I thought we raised you better than that," Charming said sternly. Gabby actually scooted closer to Shane sensing the anger in Charming's voice.

"And why would you say such things Chad? Are any of those things true?" Cindrella asked although it was clear from her tone that she was doubtful.

"Of course, it is true. Mal stole Ben from Audrey. Jay and Shane enjoy hurting people. Evie is a gold digger and a cheat. Carlos is using Ace. Gabby probably plans to kill Ben she is so hostile towards him," Chad said. Gabby was shaking and even Shane looked like he was struggling to reign in his temper.

"Where is the proof?" Cindrella asked. "I don't need a repeat of what you already told them," her voice pitched low and stern. The way parents talk to their kids when the parents are sure the kids are in the wrong.

"Ben is with Mal," Chad started and it was Evie who rebuked him.

"Mal never started dating Ben till after Ben broke up with Audrey. Ben broke it off and he was the one who asked Mal on a date," Evie said. None of them wanted to mention the love potion at the moment. It wouldn't help their case.

"Jay and Shane still enjoying hurting people," Chad said skipping Evie for the moment. Ben answered this time.

"Isn't that the whole point of Tourney? Besides once Coach helped them with the intensity they didn't hit nearly as hard," Ben said crossing his arms. Chad was starting to panic a little now.

"Carlos is using Ace," Chad said. Gabby snorted.

"Carlos is terrified sorry was terrified of dogs. He couldn't hurt Ace even if he wanted to. Dogs scare him," Gabby said.

"Really?" Fairy Godmother asked as this was evidently news to her.

"Yea his mother told him they were vicious rabid pack animals. Besides you saw him during the video chat. He likes Ace," Gabby explained. Fairy Godmother nodded remembering the video chat and Carlos's instance that Ace was the perfect size for a pet. Although now that she thought about that it solved the puzzle she had about Carlos's little sister during the video chat.

"Evie then," Chad said. Shane tried not to roll his eyes. _Didn't the idiot realize that would backfire on him?_ Gabby let out a short bark of laughter. Ben couldn't really see what was so funny. Obviously neither could Chad's parents.

"Chad wake up and look in a mirror. A gold digger and a cheat is exactly what you are," Gabby said. Chad straightened in his chair.

"I am not," he said.

"Where did this come from?" Ben asked. Ben realized that neither Evie nor Shane looked surprised by Gabby's remark.

"Chad has been using girls to do his homework for a while now. When we first got here he tried Evie. Told her he could hang out with her if she did it," Gabby said. Chad was opening his mouth to object when Shane cut him off.

"Don't take our word for it. Ask… Quiterie?" Shane said stumbling slightly on the name of the person. Gabby turned to Shane curiously.

"What are you talking about?" she asked.

"When Jay went to go have a lovely chat with your boyfriend he mentioned something about her and how Chad had hurt her," Shane explained. Once F.G. had heard the name she had called the girl in question into her office. Quiterie wasn't that attracted and looked a lot like her father. She was incredibly shy too and looked nervous to be in the presence of so many people.

"We heard you were doing Chad's homework at one point is that true?" F.G. asked the girl. Quiterie nodded.

"I am really good at math and Chad found me studying after exams. He told me that I was really smart and he would like to hang out with me. I god really excited you know…people tend to avoid me. Anyway, he found me later in the week and said he was swamped with school work. He told me if I did his homework he would take me out that Friday to go to the movies. I found out from Edward he was taking another girl someone from the cheer team. I had already finished his homework too," the girl said so softly everyone had to strain a little to hear.

"Thank you dear you may go," Fairy Godmother told her. Quiterie nodded towards her and gave the three VKs a very quiet by before leaving the room. Ben wondered why Edward hadn't told him. Or maybe he had tried? Rose had told Ben he needed to watch Chad and maybe that is what she meant.

"Anything else you want to add Chad?" Ben asked. Chad took a deep breath.

"What about you Gabriella?" Chad asked. Had Chad been smart he would have started with her first. Gabby was the only one that would have a difficult time to defend herself because Chad had been spot on for her. Evie and Shane looked at her wearily. They knew this as well.

"Well…," Gabby started her voice dropping. Chad grinned triumphantly.

"I knew it," he said.

"Chad," Fairy Godmother warned.

"Is there truth in that?" Ben asked sensing the drop in Gabby's voice.

"Sort of," Gabby said and Ben thought he sensed fear in her voice.

"Sort of?" Chad huffed. This time it was Cindrella who threw her son a warning look.

"Your father asked you to hurt Ben?" Cindrella asked. The question was framed as a statement.

"Yea…and to stay away from Rose," Gabby said softly.

"Were you going to go through with it?" Cindrella asked her tone gentle. Gabby glanced over at Evie a question in her eyes. _Tell the truth?_ Evie gave a small dip of her head. Evie wanted to protect Gabby but she knew if they lied now they would have no creditably and could all be sent back. Even Evie didn't know the answer to the question.

"When I got here I had every intention of going through with it. But both Rose and Ben were kind to me. Rose became a friend I didn't know I would have and Ben…he was friendly no matter how hostile I was towards him. He is a good person and I realized I couldn't hurt him or Rose…am I in trouble," Gabby asked her gaze on Fairy Godmother. The older woman softened.

"No dear. If you never harmed them then I will not punish you for thoughts you may have had before this," Fairy Godmother said.

"As for you Chad I am very disappointed in you. Your sole reasoning for these kids to be evil is because they were raised by their parents and yet your actions mirror that of a villain," Cindrella said. Charming addressed the three VKs who were watching the scene play out wide eyed.

"I hope you will accept our sincerest apologizes for our son's behavior towards all of you. We support the proclamation and I hope that despite our son's behavior you will be willing to give us a chance and not judge us to harshly for our son's actions," Charming said. Gabby and Shane turned to Evie. Evie was the princess of the group after all.

"That is ok. We thank you for listening to Gabby's side of the story and not judging us because of who our parents are," Evie said.

"Chad, I do believe you need a lesson in Auradon history. You are grounded for this. You will give us your phone and when the school year is over you will redo all your wok and write apologizes to all those girls. You will also be grounded from the T.V. and you can't have friends over. While you are grounded you can read up on my story," Cindrella told her son crisply.

"But mother me and Audrey are dating. If things go well at Ben's coronation I was going to invite her over and go on a date," Chad complains.

"Well I am sorry son you need to think about what you have done. Actions have consequences and you may not be going to Ben's coronation," Cindrella said.

"Wait what?" Chad asked.

"Is Gabriella allowed to go Ben's coronation?" Charming asked.

"If she wants to," Fairy Godmother said. Everyone turned to look at Gabby. The girl flushed at being the center of attention.

"Um sure," Gabby murmured looking down. Shane hid a grin. It was so typical of Gabby. If her temper led her to be the center of attention she was fine but if she got there any other way she was uncomfortable.

"Well then you will be allowed to go if Fairy Godmother allows it," Charming said looking at his wife who nodded agreement.

"You will however have detention for cheating and will work with Coach Jenkins. He needs a hand with a few things and I am sure he will be more than happy putting you to work," Fairy Godmother said. She than addressed both Gabby and Chad. "If you want to go to Ben's coronation then one day this week I want you to work four hours after school so you can have coronation day off. If not then you will have to work on coronation," she explained.

"Again, we are deeply sorry," Cindrella said leading her son out of the office.

"It's fine," Gabby mumbled still in shock.

"We better go Ben. Mal is probably worried," Evie said. Ben nodded.

"Go on," he said.

"Well?" Mal asked when they returned to the room.

"Interesting," was all the three of them would say.

* * *

Hope you guys liked it. Before anyone asks I know I said last chapter that Chad wasn't going to be punished. That was before I decided on this chapter. The reason why this makes a difference is because before only the VKs, Edward, Rose and a few other people knew about Chad's cheating but none of them went to tell Fairy Godmother so she was unaware of this. It wasn't until it came out in the open this chapter did Fairy Godmother know about it. That is what Chad gets punished for by her (the cheating) Cindrella and Charming punish him for the cheating and his rudeness (because while Fairy Godmother can't punish free speech Chad's parents can). If you guys want Ben and Rose to confront Beast about the VKs let me know and that will be next chapter (it may be short I warn you) but otherwise next chapter will be the first coronation chapter.


	24. A Family Chat

New chapter is up! This chapter is fairly short compared to my other chapters but I did get the point across.

 **Alkaline:** I felt like Melody would have grown up already (I wanted Chip grown up too) and this would still allow her to be a part of the story for a little while since she is younger then Belle, Beast, and F.G. I am glad you think Cindrella is in character. The reason she didn't counter Chad's argument was because I didn't want to make her super mom and have Chad see the error in his ways right away. I wanted her to try and get Chad to see the error in his ways by himself without her telling him outright he is wrong. I don't really know how to explain it so I hope that make sense. She tells Chad to read her story (I think that is what I put) and that is kind of the nod towards what you were saying. She wants Chad to learn from what he did but not because mommy told him it was wrong but because he realizes it on his own. I am glad you like Quiterie she was a new character I added. I haven't decided what to do with her yet so you may get to see her more. As far as Chad's punishment goes it isn't over yet. Finally in regards to Evie and Snow I have quite the situation in mind for them (all of them really) that I think you will like. You will have to get through the coronation chapters before I reveal anymore then that :)

 **Agentwalkoff:** Yes I always thought the core four acted like siblings to each other and I thought it was so adorable that I wanted the same to apply to Gabby and Shane as well as their interactions to the others.

 **Mysteryfan4ever:** Yep Jay and Shane are defiantly better brothers then the twins (Carlos too but more in like a lovable younger brother sort of way not big brother). I am glad you are excited for what I do for Descendants 2 however Gil will not be in my next story. I didn't want to give Gabby another brother (even though I love Gil in the movie and think he is really funny) but he will not show up here. Although I agree he probably would have been a better brother to Gabby. Him not being in this arch means some Descendants 2 stuff is all up in the air but I am working on it. However I do want to write a Descendants/Ranger's Apprentice crossover at some point that follows the movies and Gil will be featured in that. Not sure when it will be out though. Uma and Harry will be in the next story though.

 **Malice:** They probably should have all things considering but I am not sure Queen Leah would have went for that.

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Disney Descendants nor do I own Disney I only own my OCs**

* * *

 **A Family Chat**

* * *

Ben and Rose were happy to head home the day before Ben's coronation. It was Thursday and Ben had managed to convince Fairy Godmother he needed to head to Beast castle and have a talk with his parents. She had allowed it and Ben decided there were advantages to being the Prince of a country. As usual they were greeted by their mother first and Ben was thankful she didn't appear to unhappy about what had happened during Family Day the previous week.

"I am glad you two are home," Belle said smiling.

"Where is dad?" Rose asked.

"He is in his office," Belle said her smile slipping a little.

"What's wrong mom?" Ben asked.

"Your father is still a little aggravated about what happened during Family Day. Queen Leah has been making a big deal about it and your father wanted some time to himself," she explained to her two children.

"Why she started some of that," Rose said with a snort.

"Well your father agrees with her. You know he wasn't happy about Ben's proclamation in the first place," Belle tells her daughter gently.

"How can dad agree with her?! Chad started the whole thing. He said some really mean things to them," Ben said. How could his dad not see things from the side of Mal and her friends?

"Yes, but Gaston's daughter…Gabriela she did punch Chad," Belle reminded her son.

"He was provoking all of them Queen Leah too mom. I am not saying what she did was right but they aren't evil," Rose said. Ben nodded agreement.

"Look you can talk to your father but I am not sure he will be too thrilled to hear about this right now," Belle told her son.

Beast looked up from his work as his two children and wife entered the office where he did his work.

"Dad can we talk," Rose asked.

"Sure hon. I suppose we both have things to talk about," Beast said. Ben looked slightly surprised.

"Yes, for one thing Queen Leah is demanding something be done about Gabriela," Beast said.

"She can't do that! Besides Aurora and Stephan are in change of their part of the kingdom not Queen Leah," Ben said.

"She did punch her granddaughter's boyfriend. I warned you this could happen Ben. I hope you realize now why they shouldn't have been allowed to come here. Gabriela is like her father impulsive and violent they all are like their parents. Their parents were locked up on the Isle for a reason," Beast said.

"Fairy Godmother already gave her detention for punching Chad and what she did was wrong but what more does Leah want?" Rose asked while her brother was trying to take calming breaths. He had been the unlucky one to inherit their father's temper.

"To send her back to the Isle. She is concerned the girl will hurt Audrey," Beast replied. Rose's eyes widened slightly while Ben was shaking in anger beside her. _Was Queen Leah serious_?

"Gabby wouldn't hurt Audrey! She shouldn't have to go back to the Isle because she lost her temper once. If that were true Mom should have let you die after the wolves attacked you," Ben said boldly.

"Ben," Belle said in a warning tone. It had more to do with the tone Ben had used not the words. After all Belle could see the solid point in Ben's argument.

"Son it isn't that simple," Beast started but Ben cut him off.

"It is that simple. She lost her temper. She is impulsive and does have a temper but so do you at times dad. Does that make her a villain?" Ben asked.

"Ben that is different," Beast said in effort to defend himself. Belle, herself, had to hide a smile at Ben's logic. Rose was smirking.

"No dad it isn't any different. So, what if she was raised by Gaston. That isn't who she is. So, what if Mal was raised by Maleficent, Jay by Jafar, Evie by Evil Queen, Shane by Shan Yu, or Carlos by Cruella for that matter," Ben added.

"Yea she is really smart and she loves to read," Rose added.

"Really?" Belle asked unable to hide her surprise. Rose nodded.

"Yea. She tries to hide it but it is there. She loves to read. She was eyeing my bookshelves when I brought her to my room one night to talk. When we got the exam grades back she was so happy she got straight As. Not everyone can be perfect but that doesn't mean they can't still be heroes. As long as there is good in them, which I believe there is, they should be able to live in Auradon like the rest of us," Rose replied. Ben sent her a grateful look. He was glad his sister was still willing to support the group even after what happened at Family Day.

"Honey we have to give them a chance you know that. If we aren't willing to see the good in them how will anyone else including Queen Leah see it in them and more importantly how will they see it in themselves?" Belle asked.

Beast sighed and took off his glasses. He then proceeded to rub his forehead. Both teens sent their father a pleading look.

"Alright she can stay but if she does go after Audrey you will deal with the consequences from Queen Leah understood," Beast said. Ben nodded relief in his eyes.

"She wouldn't dad but if that happens I will take full responsibility. It wouldn't kill you to try and make things work between you guys," Ben said. Beast knew he was referring not just to Gabby but also to Ben and Rose's relationship with Mal and Jay respectively.

"I still don't know how I feel about you dating Mal or you dating Jay but I will try and be more open to them," Beast said. It was as close as Beast would get to a compromise and Ben was smart enough to take it.

"Thanks dad," he said giving his father a hug. Rose gave one as well and then both teenagers left their parents alone. Once they were gone Beast turned to his wife.

"When did they get to be so stubborn?" Beast asked. Belle raised an eyebrow at her husband. Her look quite clearly said he already knew the answer.

"We are both stubborn they were bound to get it from one of us," Belle told him.

"I guess," Beast said with a sigh.

"Besides they have a point," Belle said and Beast almost jerked back.

"Belle," he started.

"Hon hear me out," Belle said. Beast nodded. "I know what she did was wrong but Chad and Audrey weren't right either. They said some awful things to all of those kids. They were raised by their parents…villains. For them it is normal for things like to happen because they weren't taught right from wrong. I am sure to Ben our story isn't much different. You know what Gaston was like I imagine the poor girl had to fight for everything she got. Everything about Family Day was dealt with wrong and Fairy Godmother had her hands full with Queen Leah we should have tried and helped Ben deal with the situation and maybe it could have been adverted," Belle told her husband.

"So, what it is my fault?" Beast asked.

"No. I am not blaming you for any of this more then I blame myself. Their parents are defiantly villains but children are born innocent. What they do with their lives is up to them. I just think you should try and be a little more understanding. I feel bad about what happened Sunday and their heart is in the right place. If they believe these kids can be good need to believe it too," Belle told him.

"Alright Belle. You are usually right," Beast said. Belle smiled.

"That's my prince," she told him.

* * *

Hope you guys liked it. This chapter was fun to do even though it was short. Next chapter is the first of four coronation chapters. The story will not end after those chapters though. I will do a chapter that features Set it Off and then my plan is to do six more chapters (one for each VK) showing what happens to them after the party and where they end up living. Then it will jump six months later (six months from the coronation) to the second story called **The Pressure is on** which will be based/inspired off of the movie Descendants 2. I will continue from there like I had planned. (The pressure is on was not something I had planned to do but after watching the movie I could not skip over it).


	25. The Coronation part 1 (A)

New chapter is up! This is the first chapter of the coronation chapters. The A in the title means Auradon. The second coronation chapter will have a I in the title meaning Isle. Part 2 will take place at the same time as part 1 but will be told from an Isle perspective. Part 3 will pick up from where part 1 left off and part 4 will pick up from where 3 left off.

 **Alkaline:** I honestly didn't think about that :). I feel like based off the movie Beast's response was a bit hypocritical but I wanted to stay true to the movie in that regard. I don't remember saying Aurora and Stephan are in charge but I was tried when I finished this chapter so it is possible. If I did sorry for the confusion. Aurora and Phillip are in charge of their part of the kingdom but Queen Leah has a lot of power in council decisions because she is a member of the council and Stephan doesn't do much. I love Jay and Lonnie as a couple after finishing the movie as well and in the original version Rose didn't exist so Jay did end up with Lonnie. I enjoyed that and even after watching the movie it hurts having him with Rose because I might actually ship them (Jay and Lonnie). I put Jay with Rose before the movie came out but I could see them fighting with each other. I did want Rose to end up with someone so Jay was my first choice. I hadn't considered break-ups but you are right that your first love isn't always your last. My thought was having Shane date both Lonnie and Melisa at some point till he finds the right person but that isn't really him. It will help with an issue I just realized I have by having Melody being an adult is Ariel can't have any more children...at least not young children. I had planned for Steven (Snow White's son you haven't meet yet but will meet later) to end up with Ariel's daughter. If that daughter is gone Steven needs to go with someone? You gave me an idea that I thought up while typing this. Some of the relationships may end up changing.

 **Agentwalkoff:** I am glad you like it but you will have to wait and see about Gaston

 **Mustang52:** Lucky for you most of the coronation chapters are already done so you don't have long to wait between updates.

 **DragonEmperor999:** Thanks

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Disney Descendants nor do I own Disney I only own my OCs**

* * *

 **The Coronation Part 1 (A)**

* * *

It was Friday the day of Ben's coronation. In the girls' shared room Evie was helping prepare them. They had an hour to get ready before Ben would come and pick Mal up. Evie pulled Mal's hair up into a bun and gave her a beautiful purple dress to wear. Evie had her hair down and was wearing a blue dress with a crown on her head and the heart necklace she wore with just about everything. For Gabby Evie had given her a long red dress with roses all over it and while she left her hair down it was woven into a braid. The boys arrived in the room for their own last-minute touchups. Jay had his hair up in a style like Shang's and was wearing a red leather jacket, black jeans, and dress shoes. Carlos somehow managed to look very formal in his outfit. Shane cleaned up nice himself and wore an outfit identical to Jay's. Carlos had Ace in his arms and he had swapped the puppy's blue collar for a bow tie.

"Alright Jay you should probably pick up Rose and Mal can wait here for Ben. The rest of us better get going," Evie said. The group nodded knowing they wouldn't be allowed to be up front. Doug was waiting for Evie to come out of the dorms and the two went up onto the balcony together, followed by Shane, Gabby, and Edward.

Jay found Rose waiting for him outside her room. Her long brown hair was down and she was wearing a blue dress. Jay extended his arm and Rose took it smiling to herself. Ben had found Mal and led her out to the two horse drawn carriages. Ben and Mal took the first one while Jay and Rose took the second one.

The two carriages moved down the street and people yelled and waved at them cheering at the top of their lungs. Mal had the blue box in her lap the box containing the Anti-love spell. Mal looked down at her hands still feeling a little put out and nervous. Ben took one of her hands in his own and smiled at her.

"Don't be nervous. All you have to do is sit there and look beautiful. No problem there," Ben said and Mal smiled a little.

"Thank you," Mal said softly.

"Mal would you wear my ring?" Ben asked ready to slip his royal ring onto Mal's finger.

"Um not now," Mal said pulling her hand away, "I think it would probably just fall right off of me," she said. Ben nodded and looked slightly disappointed. Mal looked back at the box. "I have something for you," she said.

"For me?" Ben asked.

"Yea," Mal said. She gave him the box. "It's just for later, you know when you need strength. Some carbs to keep up your energy," she said. Ben opened the box.

"Always thinking," he said. Mal chuckled. "But I can't wait," Ben said taking a bite from the cupcake.

"No," Mal said.

"Mmm mmm this is really good," Ben said munching happily on the cupcake.

"Uh…do you…" Mal started.

"Mal?" Ben asked.

"Do you feel ok?" Mal asked.

"You bet," Ben said taking another bite and licking his fingers.

"Would you say that you're still…that…that you have very strong feelings for me?" Mal asked anxiously. Ben shrugged.

"I am not sure," Ben said, "I mean let's give the anti-love potion a few minutes to take effect," Ben said.

"Ok," Mal said then it caught up with her. Ben was laughing. "what?" Mal asked startled. "You knew?" she asked.

"That you spelled me? Yea I knew," Ben said grinning.

"I'm…I can explain myself," Mal started.

"No look it's fine. I mean you had a crush on me I was with Audrey. You didn't trust that it could happen on its own. Am I right?" Ben said. While that wasn't the reason Mal had originally spelled him, she decided it wasn't wise to admit that right now.

"Yes. You're a so right," Mal said slightly overwhelmed. "So then how long have you known?" Mal asked.

"Since our first date. Your spell washed off in the enchanted lake," Ben told her.

"So, what you have just been faking it since then?" Mal asked. Ben slipped the ring onto Mal's finger. He kissed it.

"I haven't been faking anything," he said. Mal felt sick. She had thought he was under the love spell but Ben being nice to her, calling her his girlfriend it was all real.

"So, you aren't mad I spelled you?" Mal asked cautiously. Ben shook his head.

"I thank you for it actually. It gave me the push I needed to break up with Audrey…just don't do it again," Ben said.

"Publicly in song form," Mal said. Ben cringed a little and chuckled.

"Yea maybe not my best moment," he said.

The two carriages pulled to a stop in front of the cathedral and Mal could see Snow White commentating on the whole thing. She tried to ignore her for the time being. Ben helped Mal get out of the carriage and Mal could see Jay doing the same for Rose. The two royal couples walked up the steps to where Belle and Beast were waiting. Mal did a small curtsy to Queen Belle (mentally thanking Evie for teaching her this even though she complained at the time). Belle returned the curtsy.

"I am sorry about family day," Mal told Beast. Jay nodded in agreement.

"I told Ben this wasn't going to be easy but things did kind of escalate," Beast said.

"You also taught me that a King has to believe in himself even when it isn't easy," Ben said.

"I did?" Beast asked and Belle playfully slapped him. "I…mean how very wise of me," he corrected. Rose was smiling.

"Ben, we are very proud of you. You too Rose. You keep listening to your heart," Belle tells her son.

"Thanks mom," Ben said.

"You are going to make a fine King," his father adds. Belle and Beast walk away and Ben comes back over to Mal.

"Wish me luck," Ben said with a smile. Mal nods and takes the hand of the usher who leads her away to the front row. Jay doesn't have one but he and Rose head in together since Rose can't be crowned Queen.

Once at the front Mal stood beside Rose who was in the middle with Jay on her other side. They waited for Ben to come in and when he did the choir begin to sing and everyone bowed. The movement was odd to Mal but she was able to pull it off. Jay struggled a little and glanced up at the balcony where his friends were. The only person who looked ok doing the movement was Evie seeing how she had been Princess trained. Ace grunted unhappily as Carlos tried to bow squeezing Ace a little.

Fairy Godmother went through her duties and Ben knelled in front of her. She placed the crown on his head and then went over to grab the wand. "Do you solemnly swear to govern the peoples of Auardon with justice and mercy for as long as you shall reign?" she asked.

"I do solemnly swear," Ben said. Mal kept her eyes trained on the wand as she watches Fairy Godmother go through the motions. She can't grab it even as she has the thought in her head. Jay is trying not to be tense beside Rose. Ben's twin has her eyes glued to her brother, her eyes sparkling with happiness and approval.

"Then it is my honor and joy to bless our new king," Fairy Godmother said. Before she could do anymore the wand was snatched out of her hand. It sparked and moved around as it was being waved wildly. The crowd gasped and at some point, a stream came out and it broke the barrier unknown to those in Auradon. "Child what are you doing?" Fairy Godmother asked.

"If you won't make me beautiful I will do it myself. _bibbidi bobbidi boo_ ," Jane cried as she waved the wand around wildly. Jay moved in front of Rose protectively not even realizing he was doing it. Ben ran away from his parents and stood in front of Mal protecting her.

"Take cover," Beast cried. Mal broke free from Ben's protection and ran towards Jane. She tried to wrestle the wand from Jane.

"Be careful Mal," Belle said as Mal tried to wrestle the wand from Jane.

Mal managed to steal the wand back from Jane and held it out in front of her. The crowd gasped. Up in the balcony Shane and Carlos were the first two to leave (not being tied down by boyfriends/girlfriends). Doug was watching in awe and didn't even notice Shane pushing Evie away.

"Sorry Edward," Gabby said leaving her startled boyfriend and following the others to the doors and then racing down the stairs. Mal was stunned still holding the wand in front of her while Jane hid into the crowd of parents and guards. This is what was asked of them so why did she feel so weird. She was so confused. Ben moved in front of Mal calmly. Rose broke free of Jay's protective barrier and raced beside her brother. Jay, realizing she wasn't behind him, moved towards Mal.

"Mal give me the wand," Ben said calmly but firmly.

"Stand back," Mal said trying to give her tone as much authority as she could manage.

"It's ok," Ben said gently.

"Ben, I said stand back!" Mal cried.

"I told you so!" a voice shouted from the crowd. It sounded too Rose like either Leah or Audrey (Leah had insisted Audrey be in the front row because she was 'supposed' to be Ben's girlfriend. No one had really wanted to argue). Rose wished she could tell them to shut up but was worried about spooking Mal. Mal turned towards the noise and there was a shriek. This time Rose knew who it came from. Audrey had been pulled back by her grandmother when Mal turned.

At this point the other four villain kids had gotten to through the doors and were racing towards Mal. The huddled up behind her and Jay. Carlos was directly behind Mal with Shane on one end and Gabby, and Evie in the middle.

"Let's go," Carlos said softly to Mal.

"Revenge time," Shane added watching Shang very carefully. The guard was ready awaiting orders from Ben (only having stopped to intervene when Ben moved in front of Mal and gave him a signal to stand down).

"You really want to do this?" Ben asked roughly.

"We have no choice Ben. Our parents…" Mal began.

"Your parents' made their choice," Ben said roughly, "now you make yours," he finished more gently this time. He put his arms down, straightened and then stared at Mal. Rose was standing by her brother watching the exchange hopefully. Mal was stuck and in the long pause that followed she looked up at Belle and Beast. Both were watching her intently. Then there was Fairy Godmother who was also interested in what was happening.

"I think…I want to be good," Mal said uncertainly.

"You are good," Ben said. He felt a surge of relief that his gut had been right. If he could turn them good then maybe they could get through this without anyone getting hurt.

"How do you know that!" Mal cried.

"Because…because I am listening to my heart," Ben said his tone gentle. He realized Mal needed someone to cling to. He could have tried to order her to give up the wand but knew that would only hurt her. The choice had to be hers.

"I want to listen to my heart too. And my heart is telling me we are not our parents," Mal said lowering the wand. She turned back around to look at the five behind her. They were all watching startled some with relief.

"I mean stealing things doesn't make you happy," Mal said addressing Jay. "Tourney, victory pizza with the team and Rose make you happy," she said and Jay smirked a little. She then turned to Shane, "hurting people and destroying things doesn't make you happy. You love being part of a team and looking out for us," Mal said to Shane. Shane nodded. "And you, scratching Ace's belly makes you happy, who would have thought?" Mal said looking at Carlos. "Evie, you do not have to play dumb to get a guy. You are so smart," Mal said to Evie. Evie thought of Doug and smiled a little. Finally, Mal looked at Gabby. Gabby's blue eyes were narrowed watching the scene. "You love to read and write and you love Edward. I can see it in your eyes he lets you be who you want to be," Mal said. Gabby didn't say anything and she was as still as a statue.

"And I don't want to take over the world with evil. It doesn't make me happy. I want to go to school. And be with Ben. Because Ben makes me really happy," Mal said through tears. Ben smiled at her. "Us being friends makes me really happy. Not destroying things," Mal continued. "I chose good you guys," she said putting her fist out.

* * *

Hope you guys liked it. The next chapter takes place at the same time showing the villains reaction to all of this.


	26. The Coronation part 2 (I)

New chapter is up! This is the second chapter of the coronation chapters. The I in the title means Isle. Clara is in this chapter as well.

 **Alkaline:** Yea Disney has lots of couples I could chose from. Lol I was trying to be descriptive and it backfired on me. Shane would defiantly hate looking like Jay and the only reason he does is because I got stuck trying to make an outfit for him. I am most defiantly not a Evie. I would have been annoyed with myself if I didn't give him any description and I ended up doing that because I couldn't think of anything else. Oh well at least it will be a good excuse for them to fight later.

 **Mysteryfan4ever:** That is pretty much Leah for you. Beast's reaction might be a little OC for him but based off how he reacted to family day I feel like that was the way he would react to what Leah said. In the second movie though he warms up to Mal so he will get better.

 **Luvz26Books:** I am glad you are enjoying. Sorry to leave you on yet another cliff hanger :) at least you can see the villains P.O.V. now.

 **DragonEmperor999:** You reviewed almost all my chapters at once so I say thanks for reading through all that and in answer to your last question my favorite Descendants couples are Ben/Mal, Jane/Carlos, Jay/Lonnie (after D2) and Uma/Harry (after D2). Ben/Mal and Jane/Carlos have been my favs since I saw the first movie the other two became favs after watching D2. D2 is Descendants 2 in case you were wondering someone used that once and I didn't want to have to keep typing it out so I shortened it.

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Disney Descendants nor do I own Disney I only own my OCs**

* * *

 **The Coronation Part 2 (I)**

* * *

Maleficent knew that whatever was going to go down would go down today. She and the other villain parents and siblings would be watching the coronation live from Maleficent's house. Gaston and the Gaston twins, Cruella and Clara, Jafar, Evil Queen, and Shan Yu had all arrived at Maleficent's house. Cruella got the T.V. turned on and working while Jafar made some stale popcorn. The Gaston twins took to the floor in front of the T.V. and Clara took Beelzebub, Carlos's cat, and sat on top of one of the tables in the room. That was until Maleficent yelled at her.

"Off the table runt," Maleficent snapped. Clara and Beelzebub then hid under the table. There were advantages to being small Clara had decided and one of them was her ability to fit almost anywhere. Maleficent went to the right channel and the first thing they saw was Snow White.

"At last, where we are broadcasting live from the coronation. Where Prince Benjamin will soon be crowned king. I am Snow White bringing you up to second coverage of who's the fairest of them all," Snow White said and Evil Queen throw popcorn at the screen.

"I'm Snow White," Evil Queen said mockingly. "Who are you kidding? She's defiantly had work done," she continued throwing more popcorn at the screen. Maleficent sent her an annoyed look.

"Work done?" Clara asked moving out from underneath the table.

"Oh, never you mind," Evil Queen said. Clara sat on the floor with Beelzebub in her lap. The camera traveled through the crowds of people who had gathered to watch the coronation.

"Now that is a pretty girl," Jr said grinning and pointing to a brunet (Audrey). Gaston was grinning.

"She looks like Belle doesn't she," he said.

"Oh, Fairy Godmother is looking radiant," Snow continued as the women walked up to the stand. "But what is happening with Jane's hair?" she asked as Jane appeared on the screen. "And there is Fairy Godmother's wand," she continued as the women pulled the blue cover off the wand revealing it.

"I want that wand," Maleficent said moving a little closer to the screen.

"Do you hadn't heard," Cruella said. Maleficent threw her a look.

"Oh, and here comes Ben now," Snow White continued and Maleficent went to sit back down.

"The son of the beast," Gaston said in disgust.

"Imagine if Belle had fallen for dad we would be even better looking," Jr said flexing his muscles.

"Yea and we might not have a sister either," III added with a laugh.

"Isn't that technically Gaston's fault?" Clara asked from where she was sitting.

"What is my fault?" Gaston asked not following the conversation but hearing his name.

"That Gabby is a girl," Clara said. Evil Queen snickered and Gaston glared at the girl.

"Where would you get a stupid idea like that?" Gaston asked glaring at her.

"Gabby. She said it is your fault she is a girl," Clara said playing with Beelzebub's tail.

"Bah!," Gaston said loudly.

"Dad said he would have six or seven strapping young boys this ain't on him," Jr hissed. Clara wisely shut up.

The carriage pulled to a stop and Ben got down from it. Jr and III cracked their knuckles looking at the soon to be king now. Gaston crossed his arms.

Evil Queen gasped. "Well if it isn't," she started.

"My daughter," Maleficent finished. "Looking like some kind of…" Maleficent continued in shock.

"Princess," Snow White unintentionally finished. "Now let's see who this beauty is wearing," Snow continued looking at a card. "Evie," she said her face making it clear she had never heard the name before.

Jr. whistled. "Well I be," Gaston said.

"Evie that's my Evie," Evil Queen said getting up.

"Someone named Evie designed her gown," Snow continued.

"That's my daughter," Evil Queen said sounding like a proud mother.

"Oh wow," Maleficent said standing up. "She sewed a dress. Meanwhile my girl duped a prince and she is this close to grabbing the magic wand," Maleficent finished.

"The son of Belle and Beast no doubt," Gaston cackled. Maleficent was starting to turn and run behind the couch.

"Bitter party of one. Bitter party of one," Evil Queen said sarcastically. The villains turned to face Maleficent. The Gaston twins turned around as well. Clara stayed hidden.

"It's happening people! It's happening! I say gird your loins. Gird your loins! Villains our revenge begins today," Maleficent said and the villains laughed maniacally.

"Well it appears Princess Rose has finally gotten herself a prince," Snow said interrupting the villains maniacally laughing.

"Wait what," Gaston asked. They all turned back to the screen.

"She is pretty," the twins said together.

"One of them can have her. Jay is losing his touch. Look at all the jewelry he could be swiping right now," Jafar said. The twins rubbed their hands together. Clara couldn't see the T.V. very well from her hiding spot so she went ahead and crawled out again.

Mal, Ben, Rose, and Jay were being led away Ben walked through the doors in almost silence with the trumpets playing a royal tune. The camera cut out and panned over all of the people that were watching. Clara could see her brother holding the Dalmatian puppy as he tried to clumsily bow.

"Don't blow it kiddo," Maleficent said when Ben reached the stand where the wand was. Clara watched as the Fairy Godmother lifted the jar of the wand. "Grab the thing already," Maleficent said leaning forward a little. The other villains did much the same and both Gastons had wicked grins on their faces. Clara could see Fairy Godmother lift the wand from its place and she thought it looked really pretty. No wonder her mother and the other villains wanted it.

Fairy Godmother made her spell by governing everyone with justice and mercy (which Shan Yu snorted at) dipping the wand down so the tip touched each of Ben's shoulders. She then held it out and before anyone could even blink someone grabbed the wand.

"Yes!" Maleficent cheered and the other adult villains coursed in. Repeating the word and laughing. Jr. and III were laughing as well. Everyone was so intent on their laughter they didn't notice that Mal didn't have the wand some other girl did…Jane that was her name Clara remembered. _Why had she taken the wand? Was she a villain?_ Clara wondered. The wand sparked and stream came out hiding the dome that was around the Isle. There was a rumble and the castle began to shake. Clara crawled underneath the coffee-table holding Beelzebub close to her. Jr. and III pumped into their father. Shan Yu was the most steady.

"The barrier is broken we are free," Evil Queen said. Maleficent had pushed the balcony doors open and stood with her hand stretched out.

"Scepter," she said. It began to glow. "Now!" Maleficent commanded. It then moved into her hand glowing once more becoming full of power. She laughed evilly and in green smoke she vanished.

The barrier might have been broken but that hadn't stopped the live broadcast. Fairy Godmother was asking the girl, Jane, what she was doing as she continued to move the wand around. Clara could tell the scene was chaotic but thankful the castle had stopped shaking she didn't feel like she had a headache coming on.

Mal wrestled the wand from Jane and held it out in front of her now. Clara's eyes widened Mal had the wand but hadn't moved from her spot. Gaston snorted. The crowd behind Mal had gasped. Clara watched as the prince, Ben, and princess, Rose stood together and Jay moved over to Mal. Clara watched as Ben pleaded with Mal to hand over the wand but so far Mal hadn't done so.

"Hey, there are the others," Shan Yu said pointing to the screen. Clara hadn't even realized her brother had run down and was now behind Mal. Gabby, Evie, and Shane were with him so that all six of the teens were together.

"Let's go," Carlos had breathed to Mal.

"Revenge time," Shane added and Clara could see Shan Yu grinning wickedly. However, none of the teens moved from they were. Prince Ben said something about them making their own choices. Still none of them moved.

"What are they waiting for," Shan Yu growled.

"The guards maybe?" Cruella suggested.

"The guards haven't done anything," Jafar replied.

"Why isn't Gabriela going after the prince she had an assignment! Figures she would fail it," Gaston growled.

"I think I want to be good," Mal said uncertainly.

"What does she think she is doing!" Evil Queen shrieked.

"You are good," the prince told her.

"How do you know that!" Mal cried. Clara lay on her belly and moved closer to the T.V. She couldn't figure out what was going on. She was only seven but she knew what Rotten to the Core meant and it certainly didn't sound like something good. Yet this strange person was telling Mal she was good.

"Because I am listening to my heart," the prince said now.

"Rubbish," Gaston and Shan Yu said at almost the same time.

"I want to my listen to my heart too," Mal said now lowering the wand.

"Stupid girl! Wait till your mother finds out," Evil Queen shouted at the screen like Mal could actually hear her. Clara whimpered. She didn't know what was going on but she sure didn't like it. Clara could see the others watching.

"I mean stealing things doesn't make you happy," Mal said addressing Jay. "Tourney, victory pizza with the team and Rose make you happy," she said and Jay smirked a little. Jafar growled. Mal was addressing Shane now, "hurting people and destroying things doesn't make you happy. You love being part of a team and looking out for us," Mal said to Shane.

"Shane be strong," Shan Yu growled at the T.V.

"And you, scratching Ace's belly makes you happy, who would have thought?" Mal said looking at Carlos.

"Should have turned that puppy into some mittens," Cruella growled she was glaring at Clara now like the seven-year-old would betray her as well. Clara almost ran and hid. What was her brother going to do?

"Evie, you do not have to play dumb to get a guy. You are so smart," Mal said to Evie. Evil Queen snorted. Finally, Mal turned to Gabby. Clara could see the twins and their father watching the scene intently. "You love to read and write and you love Edward. I can see it in your eyes he lets you be who you want to be," Mal said.

"Read!" the twins cried at once and their father closed his eyes like he was trying to control his temper.

"I warned her," he growled.

"Don't worry dad we will fix this," Jr. said grinning wickedly.

"And I don't want to take over the world with evil. It doesn't make me happy. I want to go to school. And be with Ben. Because Ben makes me really happy," Mal said through tears. Prince Ben smiled at her. "Us being friends makes me really happy. Not destroying things," Mal continued. "I chose good you guys," she said putting her fist out.

"TRAITOR!" the villains shouted at once so loud Clara had to cover her ears. Things seemed to be going from bad to worse.

* * *

Hope you guys liked it. This was really fun to write and I feel it was a bit different too having the villains react to everything. Also Beelzebub is Carlos's cat (a descendant of Lucifer) who is mentioned briefly in the first book but we never see her again. The first time I wrote this I had forgotten about her but was reminded of her when I reread **Isle of the Lost**. I decided to bring her into this story (she has been with Clara almost the whole time) because I kind of like the idea of Carlos having a cat and a dog. Next chapter will pick up from where the first coronation chapter ended.


	27. The Coronation part 3 (A)

New chapter is up! This is the third chapter of the coronation chapters. I am so glad everyone is enjoying. This chapter picks up where part 1 of the coronation chapters ended and cleans up the cliff hanger.

 **Alkaline:** I am glad you liked the villain P.O.V. cause it is different. I love how everyone is worried about Clara in this version because the first time I wrote it no one payed a lot of attention to her. She likely got a looked over so I am glad people are enjoying her character and worried about her. As far as Beelzebub according to the wiki and the book she is a female. The reason her name sounds male is because it is another reference to the Devil (I double checked to make sure). Her father is Lucifer hence the reference. I didn't know this but according to the triva part of her page the name Beelzebub is another name for the devil and one of the seven princes of Hell. Why Carlos couldn't have given her a girl name is beyond me but I didn't change her name. Also thanks for alerting me to the typo. I have fixed it. This is what I get for writing chapters late at night.

 **Mysteryfan4ever:** You really wish Gil was in this story don't you :) Not having him in here will bite me in the butt later I am sure but I can see why you wish it Gil is so funny.

 **power214063:** I have plans for Clara don't worry but I don't want to reveal them yet because there would be no fun in that. You don't have long to wait though.

 **DragonEmperor999:** I had a cat growing up (two actually) but I have always preferred dogs. However I do remember having the cats around the house so I may get one later maybe with a puppy so they can grow up together. Mal isn't a princess type so Maleficent would be shocked to see her in a dress. I was surprised she actually wore one when I first watched.

 **The Amazing Crusader:** You will see what happens to Clara I promise.

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Disney Descendants nor do I own Disney I only own my OCs**

* * *

 **The Coronation Part 3 (A)**

* * *

In the silence that followed Mal looked at her friends waiting for them to respond. It was Jay who was the first to respond.

"I choose good too," he said his fist touching Mal's. Shane glanced around the room. The silence was a little nerve racking. He noticed Shang was watching him and the warrior's posture was more relaxed. His eyes filled with encouragement.

"Oh, what the heck I choose good," Shane said sticking his fist in and joining the circle. Shang gave him a small smile.

"I chose good," Evie said joining the circle. Ben did a quick count that left Carlos and Gabby. Carlos was watching the exchange almost fearfully.

"So just to be clear we don't have to worry about how mad our parents are going to be because they are going to be really, really mad," Carlos said. Ben stepped forward a little.

"Your parents can't reach you here," he said.

"Clara! I left my sister on the Isle," Carlos cried suddenly. He missed her so much and here he was thinking about defying his mother while his younger sister was trapped with her.

"The little girl from your video chat? We will get her off the Isle Carlos," Rose promised from beside her brother. Carlos relaxed a little. He trusted the girl to keep her word.

"Ok then. Good," Carlos joining the circle. That left one person. Gabby's blue eyes were icy as she watched her friends chose good one by one. Her body was stiff.

"Gabby?" Mal prompted and the other four villain kids turned to look at her now. Gabby took a step back.

"No," she breathed. The single word caused a gasp from several people and Shang tensed once more.

"Gabby please," Evie pleaded from beside Mal. They had always been together a team ever since they had met. If Gabby struck out on her own she could get hurt although it wouldn't be the first time.

"How can the five of you be so stupid? We aren't wanted here. It doesn't matter what we do we will always be villains to them. We are the outcasts. How could you guys possibly be ok living like that," Gabby asked the anger clear in her voice but the hurt in her eyes gave it away. Gabby was confused and still hurting from the hatred they had gotten during Family Day. They were supposed to have grabbed the wand and left but now Mal was going against everything she had told them from day one. They all were and Gabby couldn't understand it.

"Sir?" Shang asked addressing Ben waiting for his next move.

"Hold on Shang," Rose said.

"Yea hold on," Ben said then turned to his sister as she made a move towards Gabby. Besides Fairy Godmother Ben was the only one to know what Gaston had asked Gabby to do. He was worried for his sister but at the same time he still wanted to avoid a fight. "Rose," Ben breathed warily.

"She wouldn't hurt me," Rose said confidently.

"Rose be careful," Beast warned. Gabby's body was tense almost like she was waiting for a fight.

"Dad she is scared and she is hurt. I am her friend," Rose said without looking over her shoulder.

"Stay back," Gabby said but her tone was almost anxious.

"Talk to me Gabby," Rose tried her brown eyes filled with compassion.

"None of our parents really cared about us but to my father I didn't exist. As far as he was concerned I wasn't his daughter just someone he was stuck with because she had nowhere else to go. I was an outcast even at my own home Rose. The only time my brothers or father paid attention to me was when the house needed cleaning or they caught me doing something I shouldn't have been doing. That hurts but at least on the Isle I had good walls. They are falling now and I can see I am not wanted here anymore then I was wanted at home," Gabby said her tone starting with anger and finishing with almost a sob.

"But you aren't alone here Gabby. You have Edward, Ben, and I. I know it has been tough this week but I promise that it will get better. If anyone understands being an outcast it is my mother," Rose said her tone gentle. Gabby snorted.

"How could she understand? She is a hero and everyone looks up to her," Gabby said. It was Belle who answered.

"Maybe now but not before I became Queen. Your father chides you for reading or using your brain? He did the same to me. He wasn't the only one either. People sang about how strange I was and I felt like I didn't belong either. I never let it bother me because I had people that cared about me. You have both my children, Mal, Evie, Jay, Carlos, Shane, and Edward. You aren't alone child," Belle said her tone gentle and motherly. It reminded Gabby of her own mother.

"Come on Gabby," the other five villain kids said encouragingly each (minus Mal) using a free hand to wave her over. Rose gave Gabby a gentle smile and her brown eyes looked hopeful. Gabby wanted nothing more than to run away from the whole situation her eyes full of tears but being held back. It was Jay who broke the circle and put a comforting arm around her. He led her back over to the group and Gabby didn't resist. She was pushed in the center where they could give her soft words of encouragement and comfort. The tone was gentle and a softer side none of them knew they had because they had never needed it. Finally, Gabby wiggled back out of the circle.

"Good," Gabby said in a shaky tone.

"Good girl Gabby," Ben and Rose praised and Shang relaxed once more. Mal made a motion with her head and both Ben and his sister joined in on the circle. Mal lay her head on Ben's shoulder and the crowd sighed. Suddenly there was a loud swoosh. Green smoke came down the crowd screamed as the smoke revealed to be Maleficent. Mal could catch Shang moving for his sword what that would do against her mother she had no idea.

"I am back!" Maleficent cried. Jay pushed Carlos behind him and Shane moved protectively in front of Gabby and Evie. Shang and the rest of the guards were trying to protect the royals in the crowd. Ben and Rose had both darted up near their parents.

"It can't be," Mal said. Ben was trying to protect his mother. "Go away mother," Mal said.

Maleficent crackled. "She's funny," Maleficent said with a snort. "Oh, I'm so…you're very funny here," she continued. "Wand me chop-chop," Maleficent ordered. Mal made a move like she was going to give the wand to Maleficent.

"No!" Ben cried convinced for a second Mal would hand the wand over. It was fluke though and Mal through the wand over to Fairy Godmother.

"Bibbidi-Bobbidi," Fairy Godmother began maneuvering the wand around.

"Boo," Maleficent said mockingly. She raised her staff and everyone except the villain kids was frozen. "Sike," Maleficent said laughing. She had even frozen Shang who had nearly made a move for her. Maleficent went on to mess with Fairy Godmother, Ben, Beast, and Rose humming to herself as she did so. She then used the wand to pull Ben's ring off Mal's finger. Mal gasped looking down and seeing it was gone. Shane moved a little closer to Mal so his shoulder pumped into hers.

"Falling in love is weak and ridiculous," Maleficent said while she messed with Ben. A tear came down from Mal's eyes. "It's not what you want," she said.

"You don't know what I want," Mal said hurt. "Mom have you ever once asked me what I want?" Mal asked. "I am not you!"

"Obviously. I have had years and years and years of practice being evil. You'll get there," Maleficent said.

"No, I will not! And I really wish you hadn't gotten there yourself. Love is not weak or ridiculous it is actually really amazing," Mal said.

"I know one thing young lady. You have no room for love in your life," Maleficent snapped angrily. Mal became angry with the last remark. She held out her hand.

"And now I command wand to my hand!" she cried. Much to her surprise the wand glowed and left Maleficent's hand and flew into hers. The others watched startled and amazed. "It worked!" Mal said in surprise.

"I hardly think so. Frankly this is tedious and very immature. Give me the wand Give me the wand!" Maleficent shouted angrily as she paced back and forth.

"Hold on Mal," Carlos said breaking away from Jay's protection. "Maybe good really is more powerful then evil," he said.

"Oh please! You are killing me," Maleficent said with a laugh. "Woff," she barked expecting Carlos to run and or cower like he had always done. Carlos didn't cower though and Ace had finally made it down growled and leaped at Maleficent. Maleficent struggled to get the Dalmatian puppy off her. Jay and Shane took advantage of this and tried to grapple the wand from her. She flung Ace to the side whom landed with a thud and ran back towards Carlos leaping into his arms. She then pushed both Jay and Shane to the side.

"Enough of this. You will regret this!" Maleficent shouted and transformed into a huge dragon. The six teens watched horrified. Four of them took off running with Shane trying to protect Mal and Evie (both slowed up with heels). Jay and Gabby had nowhere to run and were stuck. Jay rolled out of the way as Maleficent send a blast of fire his way. Gabby tried to hide behind a pillar.

"Guys over here," Shane shouted towards them seeing an opening. Jay took it, stopped, then cursed when he realized Gabby wasn't behind him.

"Gabby," Jay hissed as Gabby stayed hidden behind the pillar. She was too scared to move. It took a fire breath from Maleficent to get her moving again. Gabby tucked herself behind Shane.

"Magic mirror shine a bright light," Evie shouted when the two of them were clear and behind her. The light hit Maleficent in one eye and she cried out in pain and anger. She landed with a thud on the ground.

"Behind me E," Mal shouted pushing Evie behind her. "Leave my friends alone! This is between you and me mother!"

Maleficent roared again and the two locked into a staring contest. The others had seen this before. "The strength of evil is good as none when stands before six hearts as one!" Mal said repeating the line over and over again. The other five gathered around Mal to give her their support.

Maleficent cried out and in a buff of green smoke was shrunk from dragon sized to lizard sized. Fairy Godmother was unfrozen and the others passed glances.

"What did you do Mal?" Gabby asked shaking. Shane stayed behind with a very upset Gabby as the other four ran forward to Maleficent.

"I don't know what I did?" Mal said puzzled. "Did I do something?" she wondered.

"No, no, no, no your mother did," Fairy Godmother said when she reached them. "She shrank to the size of love in her heart that is why it is so itty-bitty," Fairy Godmother said.

"Is she going to be like that forever?" Mal asked.

"Well forever is a long time. You learned to love so can she," Fairy Godmother said. Mal laughed a little.

"I believe this belongs to you," she said handing Fairy Godmother the wand.

"And I believe this belongs to you," Fairy Godmother said when she picked up the ring from the floor and handed it Mal taking the wand from her.

"You have all earned yourselves a A in goodness class," she added. The group laughed. Fairy Godmother looked around and seemed to notice two of them were messing.

"Where are Shane and Gabby?" Fairy Godmother asked.

"They are behind us. Come on you two," Mal said turning towards them now. Shane was leading Gabby back over. Fairy Godmother waved her wand and repeated her magic words. Everyone was unfrozen as the wand glowed. Ben roared and raced down towards Mal. Beast had roared as well. Gabby flinched.

"Okay, okay. We kind of got this all wrapped up here," Mal told Ben who lifted her up and twirled her. Rose leaped for Jay who barely got her caught by surprise.

"You ok Gabby?" Shane asked his eyes filled with concern.

"Gabby?" Rose asked as Jay put her down. Gabby turned toward her. "You ok?" she asked. Gabby shrugged.

"Gabby!" Edward said as he pushed his way through the crowd. He nearly crushed her in a hug then remembering who he was hugging quickly let go. "Sorry," he mumbled.

"It is ok. I could use a hug right now," Gabby said her eyes down. Edward grinned.

"I will happily give you one," he said wrapping her in his arms. Gabby felt safe there and closed her eyes ignoring everything else.

* * *

Hope you guys liked it. For all of you concerned about Clara she will appear next chapter (the last of the coronation chapters) and her fate will be decided in the following chapter. So you don't have long to wait and worry about what will happen to her. Assuming I can get that chapter done quickly.


	28. The Coronation part 4 (I)

New chapter is up! This is the fourth and final coronation chapter. Don't worry though the story isn't done yet. Enjoy the new chapter.

 **Alkaline:** I am not really sure what I did differently with Clara but a complement is a complement :) Lilith would have been a pretty name for her but maybe Carlos just wasn't that imaginative when he was younger who knows. Maybe originally she was meant to be a boy but they changed their minds but forgot to change her name. Lilith would have been easier to spell too. I could see Shang as Shane's adoptive father although I probably shouldn't have named him Shane. I realize now that Shang and Shane are spelled almost the same that isn't going to become confusing at all. I don't know if it was cannon but it was always my idea that Shang be a member of the guard. He is good at what he does. As for Mulan there is a very brief mention that the guards were trained in tactics by her (I think it was in the second book). That is when I decided that Mulan would make a great 'trainer' and she could train the guards/military. In my mind even though **I will make a Man out of you** is a much better song in my opinion at least **Lesson Number one** (which Mulan sings in the second movie) she gets more done and she trains a bunch of little kids who have no military training what so ever. It always made me feel like she was the better teacher (still love you Shang).

 **Mysteryfan4ever:** I enjoyed Gil in the movie but he really didn't fit in here. However you may see him in my other story Unplanned at some point. Gil to me was never a 'bad' person. He just followed the wrong people. Gil seemed like he was rejected by Gaston because of his name and appearance (he is the only one not named Gaston) so he would understand Gabby. Maybe another story. Change is hard for some people and so is judging and they will learn to be accepting. Ben and Rose are on their side though and Edward, Doug, Catherine, Abigail, Lonnie, and Melisa.

 **Agentwalkoff:** :)

 **DragonEmperor999:** Glad you enjoyed

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Disney Descendants nor do I own Disney I only own my OCs**

* * *

 **The Coronation Part 4 (I)**

* * *

The villains watched in the silence that had followed Mal's confession most in anger. They were waiting to see what their children to choose. Jay was the first to do something.

"I choose good," he said putting his fist in with Mal's. Jafar let go a string of curses. Shane was looking around the coronation room. Clara could see a man eyeing him. Shan Yu was glaring at the man who stood in front of the crowd.

"Oh, what the heck I choose good," Shane said sticking his fist into the circle.

"Shane how could you betray me," Shan Yu asked the T.V. screen bitterly. Evie didn't even hesitate when she stuck her fist in the circle.

"I choose good," Evie said. Evil Queen closed her eyes as she tried to keep from snapping. Carlos was watching the exchange and Clara could tell he was worried.

"So just to be clear we don't have to worry about how mad our parents are going to be because they are going to be really, really mad," Carlos said.

"Of course, I will be mad," Cruella growled. The prince stepped forward now.

"Your parents can't reach you here," he said.

"Clara! I left my sister on the Isle," Carlos cried suddenly. Clara held Beelzebub in her arms and cuddled the cat. Carlos hadn't forgotten about her and he was concerned about her too.

"The little girl from your video chat? We will get her off the Isle Carlos," the princess said. Cruella made another growling noise deep in her throat.

"Ok then. Good," Carlos said joining the others. Cruella screamed in rage. Clara was so scarred at that moment for she had never seen her mother so angry. That left one person who had yet to choose anything. Gabby was watching the entire scene and Clara could see her whole body was stiff.

"Gabby?" Mal asked. The rest of the group turned to look at Gabby. Gabby took a step.

"No," she said.

"At least one of them resisted the urge to turn good," Evil Queen huffed.

"Gabby please," Evie pleaded. Clara watched feeling confused.

"How can the five of you be so stupid? We aren't wanted here. It doesn't matter what we do we will always be villains to them. We are the outcasts. How could you guys possibly be ok living like that," Gabby asked the anger clear in her voice.

"Love live evil," the villains coursed laughing.

"Maybe she will do it dad. We will finally have a beast," Jr. said. Gaston grinned at the thought of having finally killed the beast.

"Sir?" A guard asked addressing the prince waiting for his next move.

"Hold on Shang," the princess said.

"Yea hold on," the prince said his sister started walking towards Gabby.

"What does she think she is doing?" Evil Queen asked.

"Rose," the prince breathed warily.

"She wouldn't hurt me," Rose said confidently.

"Want to bet on that," Cruella asked.

"Give us the wand," Evil Queen added.

"Rose be careful," the beast warned. Gabby's body was tense almost like she was waiting for a fight.

"Dad she is scared and she is hurt. I am her friend," the princess said without looking over her shoulder. The villains huffed. Clara knew the concept of friendships was almost foreign on the Isle.

"She better not be your friend," Gaston growled.

"Stay back," Gabby said but her tone was almost anxious.

"Talk to me Gabby," the princess tried her brown eyes filled with compassion.

"None of our parents really cared about us but to my father I didn't exist. As far as he was concerned I wasn't his daughter just someone he was stuck with because she had nowhere else to go. I was an outcast even at my own home Rose. The only time my brothers or father paid attention to me was when the house needed cleaning or they caught me doing something I shouldn't have been doing. That hurts but at least on the Isle I had good walls. They are falling now and I can see I am not wanted here anymore then I was wanted at home," Gabby said her tone starting with anger and finishing with almost a sob.

"But you aren't alone here Gabby. You have Edward, Ben, and I. I know it has been tough this week but I promise that it will get better. If anyone understands being an outcast it is my mother," the princess said her tone gentle. Gabby snorted.

"How could she understand? She is a hero and everyone looks up to her," Gabby said. It was the queen who answered. Clara could see Gaston glaring at the queen.

"Maybe now but not before I became Queen. Your father chides you for reading or using your brain? He did the same to me. He wasn't the only one either. People sang about how strange I was and I felt like I didn't belong either. I never let it bother me because I had people that cared about me. You have both my children, Mal, Evie, Jay, Carlos, Shane, and Edward. You aren't alone child," Belle said her tone gentle and motherly.

"Don't fill her head with nonsense," Gaston growled.

"Come on Gabby," the other five said encouragingly. Jay broke the circle and put a comforting arm around her. He led her back over to the group and Gabby didn't resist. She was pushed in the center where Clara could no longer see her. The villians held their breath as so far only Gabby seemed to have resisted the urge to good. Finally, Gabby wiggled back out of the circle.

"Good," Gabby said in a shaky tone.

"You worthless mistake!" Gaston shouted angrily

"They all will pay," Cruella cried. As the group huddled together Clara watched her mother warily. Suddenly there was a loud swoosh. Green smoke came down the crowd screamed as the smoke revealed to be Maleficent.

"Get them!" the villains cheered and the twins joined in.

"I am back!" Maleficent cried. Jay pushed Carlos behind him and Shane moved protectively in front of Gabby and Evie. The royal twins had both darted up near their parents.

"It can't be," Mal said. "Go away mother," Mal said.

Maleficent crackled. "She's funny," Maleficent said with a snort. "Oh, I'm so…you're very funny here," she continued. "Wand me chop-chop," Maleficent ordered. Mal made a move like she was going to give the wand to Maleficent.

"Maybe we were wrong," Evil Queen said thoughtful.

"No!" the prince cried. It was fluke though and Mal through the wand over to Fairy Godmother.

"Bibbidi-Bobbidi," Fairy Godmother began maneuvering the wand around.

"Boo," Maleficent said mockingly. She raised her staff and everyone except the villain kids was frozen. "Sike," Maleficent said laughing. Maleficent went on to mess with Fairy Godmother, the twins and their father humming to herself as she did so. She then used the wand to pull Ben's ring off Mal's finger. Mal gasped looking down and seeing it was gone. Shane moved a little closer to Mal so his shoulder pumped into hers. The villains were laughing particularly Gaston who was getting a kick out of seeing Maleficent mess with his arch nemeses.

"Falling in love is weak and ridiculous," Maleficent said while she messed with Ben. "It's not what you want," she said.

"Ain't that the truth," Shan Yu said.

"You don't know what I want," Mal said hurt. "Mom have you ever once asked me what I want?" Mal asked. "I am not you!" Evil Queen snorted.

"Obviously not," she said.

"Obviously. I have had years and years and years of practice being evil. You'll get there," Maleficent said.

"No, I will not! And I really wish you hadn't gotten there yourself. Love is not weak or ridiculous it is actually really amazing," Mal said. Clara nearly bolted out of the room as the villains who remained in the room yelled curses at Mal.

"I know one thing young lady. You have no room for love in your life," Maleficent snapped angrily. Mal seemed to become angry with the last remark. She held out her hand.

"And now I command wand to my hand!" she cried. The wand glowed and left Maleficent's hand and flew into hers. "It worked!" Mal said in surprise.

"What the heck?" Gaston asked. The twins exchanged glances.

"I hardly think so. Frankly this is tedious and very immature. Give me the wand Give me the wand!" Maleficent shouted angrily as she paced back and forth.

"Just take it!" Evil Queen shouted.

"Get us off this isle," Shan Yu added.

"Hold on Mal," Carlos said breaking away from Jay's protection. "Maybe good really is more powerful then evil," he said.

"Oh please! You are killing me," Maleficent said with a laugh. "Woff," she barked. Clara nearly jumped herself then remembered that Maleficent was on the T.V. and there were no dogs around. Carlos didn't cower though and the puppy Carlos had during the chat growled and leaped at Maleficent. _Mother was right dogs were vicious rabid pack animals_ Clara thought. Maleficent struggled to get the Dalmatian puppy off her. Jay and Shane took advantage of this and tried to grapple the wand from her. She flung Ace to the side whom landed with a thud and ran back towards Carlos leaping into his arms. She then pushed both Jay and Shane to the side.

"Enough of this. You will regret this!" Maleficent shouted and transformed into a huge dragon. Clara watched as they split and ran.

"Guys over here," Shane shouted towards them seeing an opening. Jay took it, stopped, then cursed when he realized Gabby wasn't behind him.

"Gabby," Jay hissed as Gabby stayed hidden behind the pillar. She was too scared to move. It took a fire breath from Maleficent to get her moving again. Gabby tucked herself behind Shane.

"Magic mirror shine a bright light," Evie shouted when the two of them were clear and behind her. The light hit Maleficent in one eye and she cried out in pain and anger. She landed with a thud on the ground.

"Behind me E," Mal shouted pushing Evie behind her. "Leave my friends alone! This is between you and me mother!"

Maleficent roared again and the two locked into a staring contest. "The strength of evil is good as none when stands before six hearts as one!" Mal said repeating the line over and over again. The other five gathered around Mal to give her their support.

Maleficent cried out and in a buff of green smoke was shrunk from dragon sized to lizard sized.

"No!" the villains shouted. Clara could almost hear the screaming outside on the street. People were starting to panic. Maleficent was the meanest person on the Isle and she had just turned into a lizard. Jafar started stealing things from the castle. Gaston took his sons and they left anger in their eyes. To be fooled again. Evil Queen adjusted her crown.

"I guess the Isle is mine now," she said as she left. Shan Yu huffed and followed her. Cruella turned to Clara who was holding Beelzebub in her arms. Her eyes wide.

"I will not let your brother ruin you. You are staying with me dear one," Cruella said calmly but her eyes filled with that mad rage. She turned the screen off and grabbed Clara by the arm. The girl struggled worried about what her mother would do to her. Cruella led her to Hell Hall and locked the door behind her. "Go to your brother's room and stay there," she said. What Carlos had wasn't really a room but it was better than where Clara so she didn't complain. She knew her mother would expect her to forget about Carlos but Clara hoped the princess would come for her just as she promised Carlos she would.

* * *

Hope you guys liked it. The next chapter will feature the song **Set it Off** (there are no changes to the song however because no matter how many times I watch it I can't figure out who said what and to me it was more like collective singing) and then Clara will be dealt with. I am hoping to get everyone's living arrangements sorted out in said chapter. Then I will do at least six (it depends on how much stuff I try and get through) following each of them in their new homes. Besides Mal (she is going last) who do you want to see first?


	29. Set it Off

New chapter is up! Alright so first of all this chapter is ridiculously long and I apologize for that but I didn't want to break it up. Also I mentioned last chapter who's chapter you guys wanted me to do first of these: Gabby, Shane, Carlos, Evie, Jay. Mal's will be last I have decided but the others can be in any order. So far I have Gabby and Shane. Also the movie came out today (on DVD) and I am so happy to have picked it up.

 **Alkaline:** I feel stupid for asking but why do you call the villains the peanut gallery? Villains are the best part of any story/movie in my mind. Obviously they are mean and evil but they are also that challenge without them the hero wouldn't be a hero.

 **Mysteryfan4ever:** I don't know how Gil is the smartest in his family (Uma implies he is still stupid) but he is certainly more likable. I do have plans for Gabby's mother and who knows I might do a Gabby Gil story or even just bring Gil into a story. Also I have plans for Gabby's mom.

 **Silverwolf:** The idea that the twins might cause some problems for Ben is something I hadn't considered but it could work. It might actually be better that way because they can do some bargaining with Uma or something.

 **DragonEmperor999:** The villains are mad because they raised their kids to be evil and they turned good. While Evil Queen may have been closer to Evie then the other parents she (Evie) still 'betrayed' her mother. Going against the plan and turning good. Gaston is very sexist so I don't imagine he would treat Gabby well. Respecting women and men is important. You should respect the opposite sex as well as your own. Although even being a girl I never liked the word feminist. I have heard people take that word way to far.

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Disney Descendants nor do I own Disney I only own my OCs**

* * *

 **Set it Off**

* * *

The day was done except for the party that came that night. It was the fun after everything that had happened.

 _Oh yeah  
Oh yeah yeah  
Let's set it off  
Oh yeah  
You can make it happen_

 _Ohay, Ohay Hey!  
Kings and Queens, it's our time to rise  
Write the book story of our lives,  
This is us taking back the night.  
Ohay, Ohay  
Break the spell,  
We were born this way  
Be yourself, forget the DNA,  
Everybody raise your hands and say  
Ohay, Ohay_

 _Sound the alarm, get on your feet  
Let's set it off and rock this beat  
Dance till your heart is wild and free  
Ooh, Oh, Oh  
Feeling the power, let it all out,  
Like what you see in the mirror, shout  
We got the keys, the kingdom's ours  
Ooh, Oh, Oh,  
Ohay, Ohay Hey_

 _Let's set it off  
Oh yeah  
Start a chain reaction,  
Never let it stop!  
Let's set it off  
Oh yeah  
You can make it happen  
With everything you got!  
Let's set it off!_

 _Get ready, set it off  
Come on  
We got to set it off  
On the right  
Get ready, set it off  
To the left  
We got to set it off!_

 _Yo, it's time to set this thing off  
Let's make it happen now  
I'll make my own future, ignore the rumors  
Show 'em my passion sound  
They all told me to back down  
Show 'em my passion sound  
Judgin' me 'cause of my background  
Nah, I ain't goin' out like that now  
Feeling the power, let it all out  
Like what you see in the mirror, shout  
We got the keys, the kingdom's ours  
Ooh Oh Oh_

 _Oh yeah  
Let's set it off  
Oh yeah, let's set this off  
Start a chain reaction,  
Never let it stop!  
Let's set it off  
Let's set this off!  
Oh yeah  
Let's set this off!  
You can make it happen  
With everything you got!  
Let's set it off!_

 _Get ready, set it off (come on)  
We got to set it off (that's right)  
Get ready, set it off (to the left)  
We got to set it off  
Get ready, set it off,  
We got to set it off,  
Get ready to set it off (come on)  
3, 2, 1, uh_

 _Ooh yeah  
Let's set it off  
Oh yeah  
Let's set this off!  
Start a chain reaction  
Never let it stop  
Let's set it off  
Let's set this off (oh yeah)  
Let's set this off  
You can make it happen  
With everything you got  
Let's set it off_

 _Get ready, set it off (come on)  
We go to set it off (to the left)  
Get ready, set it off (to the right)  
We got to set it off_

As the dance ended Ben had to figure out what to do about the six villain kids for the school year was over and they would need a place to stay. He also had a promise to keep for Carlos and get his little sister off the Isle. Today was the last day of school so he needed to figure out new arrangements for the group. It was clear they couldn't go back to the Isle of the Lost so he needed to come up with something else. First thing to do however, was get Clara of the Isle. Rose had promised Carlos that Clara would get off the Isle.

"Hey Carlos, I am sending Shang to get your sister of the Isle but it occurs to me that she might be afraid of him. She doesn't know him and might panic. However, we can't wait because I am counting on the confusion of the Isle after Maleficent's defeat," Ben said.

"I can go with Shang," Carlos said.

"You sure?" Rose asked. Everyone was sitting together in Ben's room.

"Yea I want to get her off the Isle," Carlos said.

"Alright then get going," Ben said. Carlos nodded and passed Ace of too Mal. He didn't want to risk his mother snapping up the adorable puppy.

The car that took them to the Isle wasn't that impressive looking but Shang explained that was the point. Carlos could see the sense in that. Once they reached the Isle Carlos got out and looked around. The villain kids were ransacking old buildings much more viciously than normal. They were throwing things and there was a general sense of chaos and fear. Shang ducked as something nearly hit him.

"I better stay with the car otherwise it may not be here when we need to leave. Is it always this crazy?" Shang asked. Carlos shook his head.

"No, it isn't. Maleficent was evil and cruel but she kept everyone in line. When Mal turned her into a lizard it is like cutting the head off. No one is in charge," Carlos said. Shang nodded.

"I could see how that might affect things here. I would suggest you find your sister as quick as possible," Shang said. Carlos glanced at him now. He seemed anxious.

"You scared?" Carlos asked. He certainly wouldn't blame him.

"No. I am cautious and I have enough sense to know this isn't a good place to be right now. There is a reason we rounded up all the villains and put them here. Besides it is dangerous to be in a place without a leader," Shang admitted.

"Don't worry I will be quick," Carlos said. He took off as fast as he could run. He had to take a few breaks but reached Hell Hall relatively quickly. He was relieved when he tried the door and found it unlocked. Carlos never understood why his mother kept the door unlocked _this is the Isle for pete sake_ but he wasn't really going to complain about it now.

"Clara?" Carlos called out. He hoped his mother would be out of the house when he did this but he also knew even if she wasn't he didn't have a whole lot of choice. He could be searching Hell Hall for hours before he found her.

"Carlos?" came a soft whimper.

"Clara keep talking sis I will find you," Carlos called back. He followed the girl's voice till he came to a locked room. He knocked on the door.

"Carlos!" Clara shouted from inside.

"Where is mother?" Carlos asked.

"She is with Evil Queen, Jafar, Gaston, the twins, and Shan Yu. They are really mad about what you guys did and mom is making arrangements for me to go to a special school," Clara whimpered the fear in her voice broke Carlos's heart. He mentally cursed himself for leaving her here with his mother and not finding some way for her to come to Auradon with her.

"Don't worry I will get you out," Carlos said. He was glad he hung out with Jay long enough to pick up the boy's lock picking talents. He wasn't as fast as Jay but eventually he picked the lock. Clara was sitting on a towel chained to the wall. Carlos had been in this room before but only once. It was damp and cold. Carlos picked the lock on the chain and Clara jumped into his arms and sobbed.

"Carlos," she wailed.

"It's ok I will get you out of here," Carlos said. He carried her out of the room and up to the small storage closet she had for a room. Beelzebub was sitting on the towel when Carlos opened the door. The boy lay his sister down and grabbed a trash bag. No one had much on the Isle but Clara had even less then some. Carlos put some clothes in the bag (even though he knew there were better things to wear in Auradon) and her stuffed cat. The stuffed cat was black with a pink bow around its neck. Jay had swiped it from someone on the Isle (Jay could never remember who he stole things from) and had given it to her as a present for her fifth birthday. It was the first and only toy she ever had and she loved the toy dearly.

"Where we are going can I take Beelzebub?" Clara asked softly. Carlos nodded.

"Of course, Clara," he said softly. He knew it would be easier on her if she had a friend even if that friend was a cat. Clara called Beelzebub to her. Carlos picked the bag up and started to head out of the room and hoping Clara would follow. The girl was a little too weak so Carlos carried her out again. When they finally reached the car Shang was waiting on them. Carlos could hear his mother coming.

"We should go," Shang said when he saw them.

"Mother is coming," Clara whimpered.

"She will not follow us," Shang said confidently. His tone was reassuring for Clara. Carlos sat in the back of the car with Clara and Beelzebub while Shang drove away. The barrier closed behind them just as Cruella reached it screaming. Carlos didn't need to be able to hear the words to know she was angry. Clara fell asleep with her head on Carlos's lap. She was exhausted. Shang took them to Beast castle and led them into the room where Ben, Jay, Evie, Mal, Rose, Gabby, Shane, and Ben's parents were. Clara was still sleeping in Carlos's arms. Ace was curled up by the fire sleeping himself. He woke though when Shang opened the door.

"Carlos, you are back," Mal said standing up. Carlos nodded.

"Clara fell asleep on the way up here," Carlos explained. Beelzebub had followed Carlos in and nearly walked around him till she saw Ace.

"Is she ok?" Gabby asked. Carlos nodded.

"I think so," he said. Belle stood up and waked over to him.

"Ben wanted to discuss some things with you and the others. Clara might be more comfortable in one of the guest rooms," Belle suggested like any good mother. Carlos was nervous about leaving Clara in a strange room by herself.

"I don't know," he said reluctantly.

"She will be safe with me I promise," Belle told the boy. Carlos looked down at the little girl in his arms and sighed.

"Alright," he agreed. He knew Clara would sleep better on an actual bed then down on the couch with so many people. Belle led him to the room and once Carlos got her settled in he came back down to meet up with his friends. Beelzebub had climbed up on the bed and was curled up next to Clara.

"Alright so as you guys know the school year is officially over and that means you guys are going to need a place to stay since you obviously can't go back to the Isle of the Lost," Ben started. The six VKs nodded. They were glad Ben wasn't planning on dumping them on the Isle and was looking for a solution. Things at his coronation had been weird. Carlos was scratching Ace with the puppy in his lap.

"So, what is the plan?" Jay asked.

"Well each of you will go to separate homes but I have called a number of people and already started making arrangements. You guys will have to stay here for a few days while they set up but then you guys will have a place to call home for the summer and breaks," Ben told them. The teens exchanged glances. This sounded promising.

"What about our parents?" Shane asked. "Will they allow this," Shane added.

"Probably not but if you want to stay here the families that take you in agreed to take on guardianship," Ben explained. The teens exchanged glances once more. None of them understood what guardianship meant.

"What does that mean?" Evie asked.

"Guardianship is important here. Till you are eighteen you have to have an adult present in your lives for signing school papers, to take the driving tests and a whole bunch of other things. They take care of you basically when you aren't at school. Since I don't think your parents will be willing to do this you will have new guardians here," Ben told them.

"Well as long as I can still play Tourney next year," Jay said. Ben chuckled.

"I see no harm in that," he told the boy.

"Where are we staying then?" Gabby asked.

"Well I contacted Jasmine and Aladdin and they have agreed to let Jay live with them in Agrabah," Ben started and Jay jerked up.

"Agrabah like where my dad used to live?" Jay asked the excitement in his voice obvious.

"The same. I take it you are ok with this," Ben said even though the excitement in Jay's voice made it clear he was.

"Yea…they know I am the son of Jafar right?" Jay asked his excitement dropping a little.

"Yea they know and they are cool with it," Ben said. Jay grinned.

"Sweet," he said.

"Evie, I have contacted Snow White and she is cool with you living in Charmington with her family in their castle. Doug also lives there," Ben told the blue-haired princess.

"Oh, that would be so cool. I will get to spend the summer with Doug," Evie said beaming happily.

"Alright Shane. I know things were kind of tense between you and Lonnie when you first got here but Shang and Mulan would like if you came to live with them in Northern Wei," Ben said to Shane. The big boy looked a little uneasy. Out of all of them he would have the hardest time dealing with a 'home'. He and his father never had a real home and the two wondered all over the Isle.

"I don't know Ben. I mean Shang seems nice and all and so does Mulan but….," Shane started letting the sentence hang and shrugging in confusion.

"Just give it a try Shane. Shang wants to take you under his wing. I think he likes you," Rose said. Shane could see his friends giving him encouraging looks.

"Ok I can try," Shane said.

"Great," Ben said clapping his hands. He then turned to Carlos. "Due to your unique situation with Clara I tried to make sure wherever you went you could be with her. I gave both Roger and Anita, and the Shepherds a call but only Roger and Anita had room for both you and Clara. I hope that is ok," Ben told the blond.

"That should work although I am worried how Clara is going to react to so many dogs…and I am going to react too," Carlos said. Ace barked.

" _I can protect you from the big mean doggies_ ," Carlos heard thanks to the translator. The boy laughed stroking the puppy.

"Thanks Ace," he said.

"Well that leaves me and Gabby," Mal said.

"Well for you Mal I tried talking Aurora and Phillip into letting you stay in Auroria with them. They were ok with it but Queen Leah and Audrey weren't so to avoid them making your life a living hell I asked my parents if you could stay here and they agreed," Ben said.

"Thanks, I wouldn't have wanted to stay with Audrey anyway," Mal said.

"And finally, you Gabby. Flynn and Rapunzel want you to stay with them in Corona. Flynn did some bad things back in the day and I think he is hoping he can help you turn around," Ben told the black-haired girl.

"Alright I will bite," Gabby said. Ben grinned.

"Glad that was solved," he said.

An hour later Belle came down with Clara. The girl had changed out of her Isle clothes into some pajamas and had Beelzebub in her arms. Mrs. Potts had brought in some snacks and made sure there was a plate of cookies and milk for Clara.

"Carlos!" Clara said running to her brother. Carlos grinned and hugged her tight. Beelzebub hissed in annoyance. That was when Ace came out from hiding. Clara yelped and dove behind Shane.

"Clara take it easy ok," Carlos said going over to the shaking girl. Belle and Beast exchanged glances. Rose frowned and looked at Ben. She had seen the girl dive underneath a table during the video chat but she hadn't managed to see her shaking like she was now.

"Is she ok?" Belle asked concerned.

"This is the work of Cruella. She told both Carlos and Clara that dogs were vicious rapid pack animals who love eating children," Shane growled.

"This coming from the women who wanted to skin puppies," Belle asked trying to wrap her head around the logic.

"Trust me there is no logic to it," Gabby said.

"He will not hurt you Clara," Carlos said as he led Clara out from behind Shane. Ace approached the girl slowly waging his tail real slow. Clara reached out and touched him nearly jerking her hand back. The puppy moved closer and then licked her face. Clara nearly jumped till she realized it was just a tongue and not teeth.

"See," Gabby said. Clara wrapped her arms around the puppy. Ace thumped his tail.

"I suspect you are all tired," Ben said standing up.

"Agreed," the teens said unanimously. The group took the various guest rooms of the large castle and Carlos ended up sleeping with Beelzebub when Ace chose to follow Clara to her room. The girl slept with her stuffed cat and Ace beside her. Beelzebub took the end of Carlos's bed.

In two days or so they would each have a new home.

* * *

Hope you guys liked it. Again sorry for the length. Reading long chapters is tough. Everyone has a new home and the six(?) + chapters of them settling in will be coming up when I get the chance. School will be starting for me soon so updates may not be up as quick as they are now.


	30. Living with Warriors

New chapter is up! Some things I want to clear up. First of all this isn't the end of the story (obviously) there are five more chapters after this one before I start the next one. Everyone of the core six (Mal, Jay, Evie, Shane, Carlos, and Gabby) have their own chapter (this is Shane's). I have decided to do it in the order they leave the castle like this: Shane, Jay, Evie, Carlos, Gabby and lastly Mal. It took a long time to get this up and I am sorry (I got distracted by Youtube, Netflix, Tower of Dawn, and school work. I also wanted to get a set up for the next story so the first chapter would be ready to go up as soon as this story finished (first chapter of the next story is done). On the plus side it gave people a chance to catch up if they fell behind.

 **Alkaline:** Thank you for that I had no idea what it meant although I didn't think it was insulting or anything (well at least not to me :)) I added the villain perspective in this not only because no one ever does it but also I always wondered what was going through their heads during this. Shane is in this chapter, Jay is in the next, and Evie is in the following one so you got your wish. I wasn't really sure how to get Clara off the Isle but I didn't want Ace to have to face Cruella at the moment although there may be a time where he does. A Jay, Aladain, and Cassim (Cassim is Aladain's father) thieving constant would be so much fun. I want him to try and meet everyone too.

 **Danifan3000:** That is a good question. Some people say they wouldn't view each other as sisters but I am so confused by that relationship. I feel like Snow might be more motherly but I am not sure how I will play that out. Anita already meet Carlos during Family Day but she hasn't seen Clara yet. Carlos and Clara will be interacting with everyone from that family though and navigating fully grown dogs in large numbers. I think it is kind of cool that Anita knew Cruella prior to the events of 101 Dalmatians.

 **Agentwalkof:** Gabby is last just because of the way I have it set up but a Clara Gabby one-shot may show up. For the one-shots you mentioned a Gabby Shane chapter and I have one in mind I just need to introduce some new characters. I might be able to slip a Clara Gabby scene either in Carlos's chapter or Gabby's.

 **DragonEmperor999:** It isn't over yet.

 **Roxas Istuka:** I am glad you are enjoying. I am also very happy that you said I developed my characters well. It was an issue I had the last time I wrote this story. Everyone seems to like Shane (not that I am complaining he is getting more developed) but I enjoy writing Gabby (then again I am known for liking the weird characters :p). Shane gets a chapter now.

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Disney Descendants nor do I own Disney I only own my OCs**

* * *

 **Living with Warriors**

* * *

The day was here for Shane to move to his new home and he is still nervous. He had packed up the few belongings he had and was waiting for someone to pick him up from the castle. None of them could legally drive so they had to wait till their new found 'parents' picked them up.

"Hello Shane," came a feminine voice to his left. Shane turned to see Mulan standing there a smile on her face.

"Oh, hey Mulan where is Shang?" Shane asked. He was nervous that Mulan was the one picking him up.

"When Shang went to pick up a little girl from the Isle he noticed the barrier surrounding the Isle was open. He informed King Ben that there was a hole open in the barrier which of course is how Maleficent escaped. So, he was temporally moved out with Fairy Godmother to fix the barrier," Mulan explained.

"Oh," Shane said frowning slightly. He felt Ben poke him in the back.

"Give it a chance," he breathed into his ear. Ben must have come out to check up on him.

"Will he will be home later?" Shane asked. He knew it would easier to get along with Shang then Mulan. Shane was still wary of Mulan.

"He will be home for dinner. In the meantime, I am going to help you settle in," Mulan said with a smile. Shane shrugged.

"I guess that will be ok," he said sounding unsure of himself. Mulan didn't comment on it. The two of them got into Mulan's jeep and headed up to the farm she lived on with Shang. The farm house had been rebuilt and expanded to accommodate the ever-growing family. When the jeep stopped Shane squeezed himself out of the jeep and glanced around. There was a pasture where a large black horse and a white horse were grazing contently. Mulan noticed Shane watching the horses with great interest.

"The black is Khan my horse and the white is Shang's horse," Mulan explained.

"Can I pet them?" Shane asked. He loved horses and had always been very interested in them.

"Of course, Shane," Mulan said. She led him over to the fence and whistled to the horses. Both came obediently. Khan's ears twitched nervously but once he realized Mulan wasn't afraid of the boy the stallion let Shane pet him. Shang's horse was indifferent.

"Dad let me care for the horses of the army but these are better," Shane said. Mulan smiled.

"Well maybe you can get the chance to ride them some," Mulan told him and Shane's face lit up. "Let's head inside first though I want you to meet some people," Mulan told him. Shane reluctantly left the horses and grabbed his bag before following Mulan into the house. Shane had a pretty good idea with who he was meeting and he was kind of nervous. Fortunately, when he got into the dining room only Lonnie was there.

"Lonnie would you grab your brother, grandparents and grandma please," Mulan asked her only daughter. Lonnie looked up.

"Oh, hey Shane what are you doing here?" she asked.

"Shane needed a place to stay during the summer and breaks so Ben asked if he could stay here and we have agreed," Mulan explained.

"Sweet," Lonnie said then ran off. It didn't take long for several people to crowd into the room.

"Shane these are my parents Fa Zhou, and Fa Li. This is my grandmother, Grandma Fa, and I think you already know Lonnie. My eldest is Li'l Shang or Shang Jr.," Mulan explained pointing to each person as she gave their name. Shane coughed.

"Hello," he said. He didn't show any outward signs of nervousness but on the inside, he was anxious. He would have to live with these people and he was worried he would get a reaction like the one Mal got from Queen Leah.

"He looks familiar," Grandma Fa said. Mulan chuckled.

"Grandma we had this discussion already. Of course, he looks familiar he is the son of Shan Yu remember," she said. The older woman laughed.

"I remember Mulan I was just messing with him," Grandma Fa said. Mulan's parents shook their heads but there were smiles on their faces.

"We have a weird family," Shang Jr. said grinning. Shane gave a small laugh.

"I wouldn't know," he said. Before anyone could say anything, the door was pushed open. A dog came barking and running into the room slipping on the floor and sliding. Following him was a cricket and a dragon.

"Oh no," Mulan said with a small sigh.

"What's wrong?" Shane asked.

"Mushu was the only one mom didn't tell that you were coming besides me. She couldn't find him," Lonnie explained.

"So, this ought to be funny," Li'l Shang said.

"So Mulan I was wondering where you went off to and I was just….HE'S BACK!" Mushu shouted. Shane flinched.

"Mushu would you knock it down a level," Mulan reprimanded. "You are going to give the kid a heart attack," Mulan added.

"I am sorry who is going to give who a heart attack," Mushu asked. Shane turned to leave the last thing he wanted was to cause problems with his new family.

"Shane don't leave Mushu can be annoying sometimes," Lonnie told the boy.

"Me annoying?" Mushu asked as if he couldn't believe what Lonnie was telling him. Lonnie nodded.

"Yes, Mushu mom told us the stories," Lonnie said a mischievous grin on her face.

"Shang honey why don't you help Shane settle in," Mulan suggested.

"Come on Shane," Li'l Shang said and he led the way up the stairs. Shane followed giving Mushu a wide birth. He wasn't scarred of the dragon lizard but he didn't want to have to relive an experience like Mal had with Queen Leah.

The room that Li'l Shang showed him was pretty basic. The doors to both Shang Jr.'s room and Lonnie's were closed so Shane couldn't see them. Lonnie had her own bathroom but Shane would have to share with Li'l Shang. Shane didn't mind though. The room was better than the tent he would typically sleep in back on the Isle. Once Shane settled in he joined the family in the dining room waiting for dinner. He hung outside at first till Lonnie insisted he come in. Mushu wasn't there (much to Shane's relief).

"Dad you're home!" Lonnie cried when Shang walked in. Shang grinned at his only daughter and accepted a kiss from Mulan before turning to Shane.

"You settled in Shane?" Shang asked. The big boy nodded.

"I think so. I am not used to being able to spread out or anything like that. Dad and I used to move around a lot on the Isle we never really stayed in one place," Shane said.

"Why?" Shang Jr. asked. His father held the bridge of his nose.

"Weren't you paying any attention when I gave you that lesson on the enemies of China?" Shang asked his son. The boy flushed.

"Sorry dad it was kind of long…and boring," Li'l Shang said. Shane had to bite his lip to keep from laughing. Shang shook his head and it was Mulan who answered the question.

"The Huns are known to move around. They are nomads meaning they don't generally stay in one place," Mulan said.

"Really?" Lonnie asked interested. Shane nodded confirmation.

"Dad says that we should never stay in one place. We should keep our options open," Shane told them.

"I suppose that would be his reason for trying to invade China," Shang Jr. said thoughtfully.

"Maybe I always just thought he liked the weather in China," Shane said shrugging.

"Or the food," Mulan said interrupted the discussion and placed their dinner on the table. That was all it took especially for Shane who was almost always hungry. The meal was mostly in silence seeing how everyone was simply enjoying the food. After they finished eating Lonnie helped her mom clean up the kitchen while Shane and Shang went up to the former's room. Shane figured Shang would want to talk with him more one on one.

"So, Shane there are some things I want to talk to you about. First Mulan said you were awfully quiet this morning I was just wondering if everything was ok. Second of all I know it is going to take some time for you to settle in but everyone on the farm has chores they are to do and I wanted you to be able to do something you love or at least can tolerate," Shang told the boy. Shane nodded to tell Shang he understood.

"Well I have to admit I was pretty nervous when Ben told me that you guys were willing to take me. I saw the way Queen Leah reacted to Mal during Family Day and I wasn't sure if I really wanted to deal with that. I still don't know how I feel about living here no offence. As for the second thing if I have to do chores which I had to do on the Isle anyway I want to look after the horses I love horses," Shane said.

"Not everyone is so stubborn as Queen Leah. She was out of line during Family Day but trust me not everyone is like that in Auradon. I know it will take some time for you to feel comfortable here but know that Mulan, her parents, her grandmother, and I are all here to help you through it. You can talk to us about anything and we are looking forward to getting to know you more. As for the horses, be my guest. Lonnie and Shang Jr. used to take turns looking after them but I could tell they had other places they would rather be," Shang told him.

"Thanks Shang," Shane said still not feeling comfortable to call him dad anytime soon. Shang touched his shoulder then left him to think on things. Shane looked around the room feeling at ease. He might still be nervous but Shang and Mulan were welcoming and open and even Mulan's parents had been kind to him.

The following morning Shane was up when the roaster called and was the first one down for breakfast besides Mulan and Shang. Shang gave him a wink which Shane grinned at. Lonnie and her brother came down shortly after him and they eat breakfast together. Shane then headed out to the stables. There were the two horses he had saw yesterday, Khan and Shang's horse, both grazing out in the field. In a small pen, seemingly by herself was a solid black filly. Her green eyes watching him as he approached.

"Shang?" Shane called.

"What?" the guard asked.

"Who is that?" Shane asked pointing to the filly.

"She doesn't have a name yet. She was born a week ago. When Belle and Beast got married everyone gave them a wedding gift and when King Ben was born everyone got him a gift. Now when he announces his lady of the court in about six months everyone will give her a gift. It is tradition. She is our gift to the lady of the court," Shang explained.

"Oh," was all Shane could say. Things like that weren't done on the Isle. Mal had never said she got anything for being Maleficent's heir save for a small chunk of her name.

"I was thinking once you are done here maybe we could go for a ride through our part of the kingdom if you want," Shang said sensing that he should avoid the topic for now. Shane grinned.

"That would be great," he said. When he finished looking after the horses Shang helped him tack up Khan. Shang had made sure that they each had lunch tugged in their saddlebags and the two were off. Khan didn't try to throw Shane or bite him as they moved through the various villages of Northern Wei and Shang pointed them out from a distance. Khan was enjoying himself as well although Shang's horse was a little more subdued. If the villagers felt threatened by him they sure hid it well. Shang glanced over at Shane and noticed the smile on the boy's face he hid whenever he thought Shang was looking.

"I love this," Shane said stroking Khan's mane.

"I am glad," Shang said.

* * *

Hope you guys liked it. I hope you guys like it. Despite what you might get from this chapter I do love Mushu but it is always been my thought that he would give any child of Shan Yu's a tough time. The foal was a recent adaption and in case there is any confusion her sire is Khan. Jay is up next. He will leave the castle shortly after Shane.


End file.
